Amanecer Faberry
by charlie13971
Summary: Parecía extrañamente inevitable el que sufriera otro nuevo enfrentamiento con la muerte. Daba la impresión de que estaba marcada por el desastre. Había escapado una y otra vez, cierto, pero continuaba viniendo a por mí. Este es solo una adapcion esta historia es de la señora Meyer :3
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Había tenido a estas alturas de mi vida un cupo más que razonable de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, aunque desde luego no es algo a lo que uno pueda llegar a acostumbrarse.

Parecía extrañamente inevitable el que sufriera otro nuevo enfrentamiento con la muerte. Daba la impresión de que estaba marcada por el desastre. Había escapado una y otra vez, cierto, pero continuaba viniendo a por mí.

Sin embargo, qué distinta era esta vez respecto de las otras.

Puedes huir de alguien a quien temes, puedes intentar luchar contra alguien a quien odias. Todas mis reacciones se orientaban hacia esa clase de asesinos, tanto monstruos como enemigos.

Te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino. ¿Acaso es posible huir o luchar si eso causa un grave perjuicio a quien quieres? Si la vida es cuanto puedes darle y de verdad le amas por encima de todo, ¿por qué no entregársela?

 ** _Les pedire una disculpa por este error que paso pero les dire desde aqui que seguire :3 atte Ingrid_**


	2. Comprometida

**Capítulo 1: Comprometida**

«Nadie te está mirando —me convencí a mí misma—. Nadie te está mirando. Nadie te está mirando.»

Mientras esperaba a que uno de los tres semáforos de la ciudad se pusiera en verde, eché un vistazo hacia la izquierda y allí estaba el monovolumen de la señora Chang, que tenía el torso totalmente torcido en mi dirección. Sus ojos me perforaban, así que me encogí, preguntándome por qué no bajaba la vista o al menos se cortaba un poco. Que yo supiera, todavía se consideraba grosero que alguien te clavara la mirada, ¿no? ¿Acaso eso no se me aplicaba a mí también?

Entonces recordé que mis cristales eran tintados y de un color tan oscuro que probablemente no tenía ni idea de la identidad del conductor, ni siquiera de que la había pillado en pleno cotilleo. Intenté extraer algo de consuelo del hecho de que ella realmente no me estaba mirando a mí, sino al coche.

Mi coche. Suspiré.

Dirigí la vista hacia la izquierda y gemí. Dos peatones se habían quedado pasmados en la acera, perdiendo la oportunidad de cruzar por quedarse a mirar. Detrás de ellos, el señor Marshall parecía observar embobado a través de los vidrios del escaparate de su pequeña tienda de regalos. Aunque no había apretado la nariz contra los cristales. Al menos, todavía no.

Pisé a fondo el acelerador en cuanto la luz se puso en verde, pero lo hice sin pensar, con la fuerza habitual para poner en marcha mi vieja Chevy.

El motor rugió como una pantera en plena caza y el vehículo dio un salto hacia delante tan rápido que mi cuerpo se quedó aplastado contra el asiento de cuero negro y el estómago se me apretujó contra la columna vertebral.

—¡Agg! —di un grito ahogado mientras tanteaba con el pie a la búsqueda del freno.

No perdí la calma y me limité a rozar el pedal, pero de todas formas el coche se quedó clavado en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil.

No pude evitar el echar una ojeada alrededor para ver la reacción de la gente. Si antes habían tenido alguna duda de quién conducía este coche, ya se había disipado.

Con la punta del zapato presioné cuidadosamente el acelerador, apenas medio milímetro, y el vehículo salió disparado de nuevo.

Me las apañé de mala manera para llegar hasta mi objetivo, la gasolinera. Si no hubiera tenido la cabeza en otra cosa, no se me habría ocurrido aparecer por la ciudad en absoluto. Había pasado los últimos días sin un montón de cosas, como pan de molde o cordones para los zapatos, con el fin de no mostrarme en público.

A la hora de echar gasolina me moví tan deprisa como si estuviera en una carrera de coches: abrí la portilla, desenrosqué el tapón, pasé la tarjeta e introduje la manguera del surtidor en la boca del depósito en cuestión de segundos. Ahora bien, nada podía hacer para que los números del indicador se marcaran con mayor rapidez. Avanzaban con lentitud, como si lo hicieran aposta para fastidiarme.

No había mucha luz al aire libre, porque era uno de esos días típicos en Forks, Washington, pero me sentía como si tuviera un reflector enfocado en mí, centrado sobre todo en el delicado anillo de mi mano izquierda. En momentos así, cuando notaba ojos ajenos clavados en mi espalda, me parecía que el anillo latía como si fuera un anuncio de neón que dijera: «Mírame, mírame».

Era estúpido estar tan pendiente de uno mismo, y yo lo sabía. Aparte de mi madre y mi padre, ¿realmente importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre mi compromiso?

¿O sobre mi coche nuevo? ¿O respecto a que me hubieran aceptado tan misteriosamente en una universidad tan reputada? ¿O incluso sobre la pequeña y brillante tarjeta de crédito negra que sentía arder al rojo vivo en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros?

—Eso es, a nadie le importa lo que piensen —mascullé.

—Eh, señorita... —me interrumpió una voz masculina.

Me volví, y entonces deseé no haberlo hecho.

Dos hombres permanecían de pie al lado de un lujoso todoterreno que portaba dos kayaks de última moda en lo alto del techo. Ninguno de los dos me miraba, sino que tenían los ojos clavados en el vehículo.

Personalmente, lo cierto es que no lo entiendo. Más bien soy de la clase de personas que se enorgullecen con ser capaces de distinguir entre los símbolos de Toyota, Ford y Chevy. El automóvil era de un reluciente color negro, esbelto, y en verdad bonito, pero para mí, no era nada más que un auto.

—Siento molestarla, pero ¿podría decirme qué clase de coche es el que conduce?—me dijo el hombre alto.

—Bueno, es un Mercedes, ¿no?

—Sí —repuso el hombre educadamente, mientras su amigo de menor altura ponía los ojos en blanco como reacción a mi respuesta—. Eso ya lo sé, pero me preguntaba si no estaría usted conduciendo... un Mercedes Guardian —pronunció el nombre con un respeto casi reverencial. Tuve la sensación de que ese tipo se llevaría bien con Quinn Fabray, mi... mi novia, ya que no tenía sentido eludir la palabra teniendo en cuenta los pocos días que quedaban para la boda—. Se supone que ni siquiera están aún disponibles en Europa —continuó el hombre—, sino sólo aquí.

Entretanto, el desconocido recorría lentamente los contornos de mi coche con los ojos, unas líneas que a mí, la verdad, no me parecían tan diferentes de las de otros Mercedes tipo Sedan. Pero claro, en realidad, yo tampoco tenía mucha idea, porque mi mente ya tenía bastante con cavilar sobre palabras como «novia», «boda», «Esposa» y demás.

Simplemente es que no las podía meter todas juntas en mi cabeza.

Por un lado, me habían educado para que me estremeciera ante la mención de vestidos blancos voluminosos y ramos de flores; pero más aún, me costaba mucho trabajo reconciliar un concepto soso, formal y respetable como «Esposa», con mi idea de Quinn. Era como comparar un contable con un arcángel. No podía visualizarle en ningún papel tan normal y cotidiano.

Como siempre, cada vez que empezaba a pensar en Quinn me veía atrapada en una espiral vertiginosa de fantasías. El extraño tuvo que aclararse la garganta para captar mi atención, ya que estaba esperando todavía una respuesta en lo referente al modelo y al fabricante del coche.

—No lo sé —le contesté con toda honradez.

—¿Le importa que me haga una foto con él?

Me llevó al menos un segundo procesar eso.

—¿De verdad...? ¿De veras quiere sacarse una foto con el coche?

—Por supuesto, nadie va a creerme, salvo que lleve una prueba.

—Mmm, bueno, vale.

Retiré rápidamente la manguera y me deslicé en el asiento delantero para esconderme mientras aquel fan sacaba de la mochila una enorme cámara de fotos de aspecto profesional. Él y su amigo se turnaron para posar al lado del capó y después tomaron fotos de la parte trasera.

«Echo de menos mi furgoneta», me lamenté para mis adentros.

Fue muy, pero que muy inconveniente, que mi viejo trasto exhalara su último aliento unas cuantas semanas después de que Quinn y yo acordáramos nuestro extraño compromiso, tan desigual, uno de cuyos detalles consistía en que podría reemplazar la furgoneta cuando dejara de funcionar de modo definitivo. Quinn juraba que simplemente había pasado lo que tenía que pasar, que mi vehículo había gozado una vida larga, plena y que después había muerto por causas naturales. Eso al menos era lo que decía ella. Y claro, yo no tenía forma de verificar esa historia ni de resucitar mi Chevy de entre los muertos contando sólo con mis fuerzas, porque mi mecánico favorito...

Detuve en seco el pensamiento, impidiendo que llegara a su conclusión natural. En vez de eso, escuché las voces de los hombres en el exterior, amortiguadas por las paredes del automóvil.

—... pues en el vídeo de internet iban hacia él con un lanzallamas y ni siquiera se chamuscaba la pintura.

—Claro que no. Puedes pasarle un tanque por encima a esta preciosidad. Este no ha pasado por el mercado, porque lo han diseñado sobre todo para diplomáticos de Oriente Próximo, traficantes de armas y narcos.

—Oye ¿y tú crees que ésa es alguien? —preguntó el bajito en voz casi inaudible.

Yo agaché la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué? —replicó el alto—. Quizá. Porque ya me contarás para qué quiere alguien de por aquí cristales a prueba de misiles y dos mil kilos de carrocería acorazada. Parece propio de sitios más peligrosos.

Carrocería acorazada. «Dos mil kilos» de carrocería acorazada. ¿Y cristales «a prueba de misiles»? Estupendo. ¿Qué tenían de malo los viejos cristales antibalas de toda la vida?

Bueno, al menos esto tenía algún sentido... si es que gozas de un sentido del humor lo bastante retorcido.

Y no es que yo no hubiera esperado que Quinn sacara ventaja de nuestro trato, para que pudiera dar más, mucho más de lo que iba a recibir. Yo estuve de acuerdo en dejarle reemplazar la furgoneta cuando fuera necesario, aunque desde luego no esperaba que ese momento llegara tan pronto. Cuando me vi forzada a admitir que el vehículo no se había convertido más que en un tributo a los Chevys clásicos en forma de bodegón automovilístico pegado a mi bordillo, me di cuenta de que el cambio me iba a avergonzar a base de bien, convirtiéndome en el foco de miradas y susurros. Pero ni en mis más oscuras premoniciones hubiera concebido que fuera a buscarme dos coches.

Me puse hecha una fiera cuando me explicó lo del coche «de antes» y el de «después».

Éste no era más que el «de antes». Me contó que sólo lo tenía en préstamo y me prometió que lo devolvería después de la boda, lo cual carecía de todo sentido para mí. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Ja, ja. Aparentemente, necesitaba un coche con la resistencia de un tanque para mantenerme a salvo debido a mi fragilidad, pues era humana y propensa a los accidentes, a la vez que una víctima muy frecuente de mi propia y peligrosa mala suerte. Qué risa. Estaba segura de que tanto ella como sus hermanas habían disfrutado bien de la broma a mis espaldas.

«O quizá, sólo quizá —susurró una voz bajita en mi cabeza—, no es ninguna broma, tonta. Tal vez es que realmente está muy preocupada por ti. No es ésta la primera vez que se pasa lo suyo sobreprotegiéndote.»

Suspiré.

Aún no había visto el coche de «después». Permanecía escondido bajo una lona en la esquina más lejana del garaje de los Fabray. Sabía que la mayor parte de las personas ya le habrían echado una buena ojeada, pero la verdad es que yo no quería saber nada.

Lo más probable era que no tuviera una carrocería acorazada, puesto que no iba a necesitarla después de la luna de miel. Uno de los extras que me hacían más ilusión de mi transformación era precisamente la casi completa indestructibilidad. La parte más interesante de convertirse en un Fabray no eran los coches caros ni las impresionantes tarjetas de crédito.

—¡Eh! —me llamó la atención el hombre alto, curvando las manos y asomándose por ellas en un intento de ver algo a través de los cristales—. Ya hemos terminado. ¡Muchas gracias!

—De nada —respondí y después me puse en tensión cuando encendí el motor y pisé el pedal con la mayor suavidad posible...

Daba igual cuántas veces condujera hacia mi casa por aquella calle tan familiar; no podía hacer que los carteles deslucidos por la lluvia se fundieran con el fondo. Estaban sujetos con abrazaderas a los postes telefónicos y pegados con celo a las señales de tráfico, y cada uno era como una bofetada. Y una muy merecida, además, en plena cara. Mi mente se centró de nuevo en el pensamiento que acababa de interrumpir poco antes, porque no podía evitarlo cuando pasaba por esta calle. No al menos con las imágenes de mi mecánico favorito pasando a mi lado a intervalos regulares.

Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jesse.

Los carteles rezaban: «¿Han visto a este chico?». La idea no era del padre de Jesse, sino una iniciativa del mío, Hiriam, que había hecho imprimir los anuncios y los había desplegado por toda la ciudad; y no sólo por Forks, sino también en Port Angeles, Sequim, Aberdeen y cualquier otra ciudad de la península Olympic. Se había asegurado de que todas las comisarías del estado de Washington tuvieran también uno de esos carteles colgado en la pared. Su propia comisaría contaba con todo un panel de corcho dedicado a la búsqueda de Jesse. Generalmente solía estar casi vacío, para su disgusto y frustración.

Aunque mi padre se sentía disgustado por algo más que la ausencia de noticias. Estaba enfadado con Billy, el padre de Jesse y el mejor amigo de Hiriam.

Porque Billy no había querido implicarse en la búsqueda de su «fugitivo» de dieciséis años, ni había colaborado poniendo carteles en La Push, la reserva de la costa donde había vivido Jesse. Y por su aparente resignación ante la desaparición, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer, y su cantinela: «Jesse ya está crecidito. Regresará a casa cuando quiera».

También estaba frustrado conmigo por haberme puesto de parte de Billy.

Yo tampoco era partidaria de los anuncios, ya que tanto Billy como yo conocíamos, por así decirlo, el paradero de Jesse; y también sabíamos que nadie iba a ver a ese «chico».

Me alegraba que Quinn se hubiera marchado de caza ese sábado, porque ante la visión de esos carteles se me formaba un nudo enorme en la garganta y los ojos me escocían, llenos de lágrimas punzantes, y también ella se sentía fatal al verme reaccionar de ese modo.

Ahora bien, el sábado también tenía ciertos inconvenientes y vi uno de ellos nada más girar lenta y cuidadosamente hacia mi calle. El coche patrulla de mi padre estaba aparcado a la entrada de nuestra casa. Hoy había pasado de ir de pesca. Todavía andaría enfurruñado con lo de la boda.

Así que no podía usar el teléfono allí dentro, pero tenía que llamar...

Aparqué junto al bordillo, detrás de la «escultura» del Chevy, y saqué de la guantera el móvil que me había dado Quinn para las emergencias. Marqué, manteniendo el dedo en el botón de «colgar» mientras el teléfono sonaba. Sólo por si acaso.

—¿Hola? —contestó Seth Clearwater y yo suspiré aliviada, porque era demasiado gallina para hablar con su hermana mayor, Leah.

La frase «te voy a arrancar la cabeza» no era una simple metáfora cuando la pronunciaba ella.

—Hola, Seth, soy Rae.

—¡Ah, hola, Rae! ¿Cómo estás?

Medio asfixiada. Desesperada por sentirme más segura.

—Bien.

—¿Llamas para saber las últimas noticias?

—Pareces un psíquico...

—Qué va, yo no soy Britt... Es que tú eres bastante predecible —se burló él.

Entre los miembros de la manada de los quileute en La Push, sólo Seth se sentía cómodo al mencionar a los Fabray por sus nombres, y era el único también que hacía bromas con cosas como mi futura cuñada, casi omnisciente.

—Sé que lo soy —dudé un instante—. ¿Qué tal está?

Seth suspiró.

—Igual que siempre. Se niega a hablar, aunque sabemos que nos oye. Procura no pensar de forma humana, ya sabes, y se limita a seguir sus instintos.

—¿Conocéis su paradero actual?

—Anda en algún lugar del norte de Canadá, no sabría decirte la provincia. No presta mucha atención a las fronteras entre los estados.

—¿Alguna pista de si...?

—No va a volver a casa, Rae. Lo siento.

Tragué saliva.

—Vale, Seth. Lo sabía antes de preguntar, pero es que no puedo evitar el desearlo.

—Ya, claro. Todos nos sentimos igual.

—Gracias por no perder el contacto conmigo, Seth. Ya sé que los otros se van a poner pesados contigo.

—No es que sean tus mayores fans, no —acordó conmigo entre risas—. Una tontería, creo. Jesse hizo sus elecciones y tú las tuyas; además, a él no le gusta la actitud que tienen al respecto. Ahora, que tampoco es que le emocione mucho que quieras saber de él, claro.

Yo tragué aire precipitadamente.

—Pero ¿no has dicho que no habíais hablado?

—Es que no nos puede esconder todo, por mucho que lo intente.

Así que Jesse era consciente de mi preocupación. Dudaba sobre qué debía sentir al respecto. Bueno, al menos él sabía que yo no había saltado hacia el crepúsculo olvidándole por completo. Probablemente, me habría creído capaz de eso.

—Espero verte el día... de la boda —le comenté, forzando la palabra entre mis dientes.

—Ah, claro, mamá y yo iremos. Ha sido muy guay por tu parte pedírnoslo.

El entusiasmo de su voz me hizo sonreír. Aunque invitar a los Clearwater había sido idea de Quinn, me alegraba mucho de que se le hubiera ocurrido. Sería estupendo tener allí a Seth, una conexión, aunque fuera muy tenue, con el hombre ausente que debía haber sido mi padrino. «No será lo mismo sin ti», pensé.

—Saluda a Quinn de mi parte, ¿vale?

—Seguro.

Sacudí la cabeza. La amistad que había surgido entre Seth y Quinn era algo que todavía me dejaba con la boca abierta, sin embargo era la prueba de que las cosas no tenían por qué ser como eran. Los vampiros y los licántropos podrían convivir sin problemas si se lo propusieran de verdad.

Pero esta idea no le gustaba a nadie.

—Ah —dijo Seth, con la voz una octava más alta—, esto, Leah acaba de llegar.

—¡Oh! ¡Adiós!

La línea se cortó. Dejé el teléfono en el asiento y me preparé mentalmente para entrar en la casa, donde Hiriam me estaría esperando.

Mi pobre padre tenía mucho con lo que bregar en esos momentos. Jesse «el fugitivo» no era nada más que una de las gotas que casi colmaban su vaso. También estaba preocupado por mí, su hija, apenas mayor de edad y dispuesta a convertirse en una señora casada en apenas unos días.

Caminé con paso lento bajo la llovizna, recordando la noche en que se lo dije...

Cuando el sonido del coche patrulla de Hiriam anunció su regreso, el anillo empezó a pesar de repente unos cincuenta kilos en mi dedo. Habría deseado ocultar la mano izquierda en un bolsillo, o quizá sentarme encima de ella, pero la mano fría de Quinn mantenía firmemente cogida la mía justo por delante de los dos.

—Deja ya de retorcer los dedos, Rae. Por favor, intenta recordar que no vas a confesar un asesinato.


	3. Comprometida 2

—Qué fácil es decirlo para ti.

Atendí a los sonidos ominosos de las botas de mi padre pisando con fuerza en la entrada de la casa. La llave repiqueteó en la puerta que ya estaba abierta. El sonido me recordó aquella parte de las películas de miedo en la que la víctima se acuerda de pronto de que ha olvidado echar el cerrojo.

—Tranquilízate, Rae —susurró Quinn, escuchando cómo se me aceleraba el corazón.

La puerta golpeó contra el batiente, y me encogí como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

—Hola, Hiriam —saludó Quinn, completamente relajada.

—¡No! —protesté en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —replicó Quinn con un hilo de voz.

—¡Espera hasta que cuelgue la pistola!

Quinn se echó a reír y se pasó la mano libre entre los alborotados cabellos del color oro.

Mi padre dio la vuelta a la esquina, todavía con el uniforme puesto, aún armado, e intentó no poner mala cara cuando nos vio sentados juntos en el sofá. Últimamente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que Quinn le gustara más. Claro, la revelación que estábamos a punto de hacerle seguro que iba a acabar con esos esfuerzos de forma inmediata.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Qué hay?

—Queríamos hablar contigo —comenzó Quinn, muy sereno—. Tenemos buenas noticias.

La expresión de Hiriam cambió en un segundo desde la amabilidad forzada a la negra sospecha.

—¿Buenas noticias? —gruñó Hiriam, mirándome a mí directamente.

—Más vale que te sientes, papá.

Él alzó una ceja y me observó con fijeza durante cinco segundos. Después se sentó haciendo ruido justo al borde del asiento abatible, con la espalda tiesa cómo una escoba.

—No te agobies, papá —le dije después de un momento de tenso silencio—. Todo va bien.

Quinn hizo una mueca, y supe que tenía algunas objeciones a la palabra «bien». Ella probablemente habría usado algo más parecido a «maravilloso», «perfecto» o «glorioso».

—Seguro que sí, Rae, seguro que sí. Pero si todo es tan estupendo, entonces ¿por qué estás sudando la gota gorda?

—No estoy sudando —le mentí.

Me eché hacia atrás ante aquel fiero ceño fruncido, pegándome a Quinn, y de forma instintiva me pasé el dorso de la mano derecha por la frente para eliminar la evidencia.

—¡Estás embarazada! —explotó Hiriam—. Estás embarazada, ¿a que sí?

Aunque la afirmación iba claramente dirigida a mí, ahora miraba con verdadera hostilidad a Quinn, y habría jurado que vi su mano deslizarse hacia la pistola.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Me entraron ganas de darle un codazo a Quinn en las costillas, pero sabía que eso tan sólo me serviría para hacerme un cardenal. ¡Ya le había dicho que la gente llegaría de manera inmediata a esa conclusión! ¿Qué otra razón podría tener una persona cuerda para casarse a los dieciocho? Su respuesta de entonces me había hecho poner los ojos en blanco. «Amor». Qué bien.

La cara de pocos amigos de Hiriam se relajó un poco. Siempre había quedado bien claro en mi cara cuándo decía la verdad y cuándo no, por lo que en ese momento me creyó.

—Ah, vale.

—Acepto tus disculpas.

Se hizo una pausa larga. Después de un momento, me di cuenta de que todos esperaban que yo dijera algo. Alcé la mirada hacia Quinn, paralizada por el pánico, pues no había forma de que me salieran las palabras.

Ella me sonrió, después cuadró los hombros y se volvió hacia mi padre.

—Hiriam, me doy cuenta de que no he hecho esto de la manera apropiada. Según la tradición, tendría que haber hablado antes contigo. No deseo que esto sea una falta de respeto, pero cuando Rae me dijo que sí, no quise disminuir el valor de su elección; así que en vez de pedirte su mano, te solicito tu bendición. Nos vamos a casar, Hiriam. La amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida, y, por algún extraño milagro, ella también me ama a mí del mismo modo. ¿Nos darás tu bendición?

Sonaba tan segura, tan tranquila. Durante sólo un instante, al escuchar la absoluta confianza que destilaba su voz, experimenté una extraña intuición. Pude ver, aunque fuera de forma muy fugaz, el modo en que ella comprendía el mundo. Durante el tiempo que dura un latido, todo encajó y adquirió sentido por completo.

Y entonces capté la expresión en el rostro de Hiriam, cuyos ojos estaban ahora clavados en el anillo.

Aguanté el aliento mientras su piel cambiaba de color, de su tono pálido natural al rojo, del rojo al púrpura, y del púrpura al azul. Comencé a levantarme, aunque no estaba segura de lo que planeaba hacer, quizás hacer uso de la maniobra de Heimlich para asegurarme de que no se ahogara, pero Quinn me apretó fuertemente la mano y murmuró «dale un minuto», en voz tan baja que sólo yo pude oírle.

El silencio se hizo mucho más largo esta vez. Entonces, de forma gradual, poco a poco, el color del rostro de Hiriam volvió a la normalidad. Frunció los labios y el ceño y reconocí esa expresión que ponía cuando se «hundía en sus pensamientos». Nos estudió a los dos durante un buen rato, y sentí que Quinn se relajaba a mi lado.

—Diría que no me he sorprendido en absoluto —gruñó Hiriam—. Sabía que me las tendría que ver con algo como esto antes de lo que pensaba.

Exhalé el aire que había contenido.

—¿Y tú estás segura? —me preguntó de forma exigente, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estoy segura de Quinn al cien por cien —le contesté sin dejar pasar ni un segundo.

—Entonces, ¿queréis casaros? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —me miró, nuevamente con ojos suspicaces.

La prisa se debía al hecho de que yo me acercaba más a los diecinueve cada asqueroso día que pasaba, mientras que Quinn se había quedado congelada en toda la perfección de sus diecisiete primaveras, y había permanecido así durante unos noventa años. Aunque éste no era el motivo por el que yo necesitaba anotar la palabra «matrimonio» en mi diario, porque la boda se debía al delicado y enrevesado compromiso al que Quinn y yo habíamos llegado para poder alcanzar el siguiente punto, el salto de mi transformación de mortal a inmortal.

Pero había cosas que no le podía explicar a Hiriam.

—Nos vamos a ir juntas a Dartmouth en otoño, Hiriam —le recordó Quinn—. Me gustaría hacer bien las cosas, bueno, hacerlas como es debido. Así es como me educaron —advirtió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

No estaba exagerando, ya que había crecido con esa moral, ya pasada de moda, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Hiriam torció la boca hacia un lado, buscando un modo de abordar la discusión. Pero ¿qué era lo que podía decir? ¿«Antes prefiero que vivas en pecado»? Era un padre y en ese punto estaba atado de pies y manos.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar —masculló para sus adentros, frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces, de repente, su rostro se transformó en una expresión perfectamente inexpresiva e indiferente.

—¡Papá! —exclamé con ansiedad.

Le eché una ojeada a Quinn, pero no le pude leer el rostro mientras él miraba a mi progenitor.

—¡Ja, ja! —explotó Hiriam y yo pegué un salto en mi asiento—, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Observé con incredulidad cómo mi padre se doblaba de risa, con el cuerpo sacudido por las carcajadas.

Miré a Quinn para que me tradujera lo que pasaba, pero ella tenía los labios apretados con firmeza, como si también estuviera conteniendo la risa.

—Vale, estupendo —replicó Hiriam casi ahogado—, casaos —le dio otro ataque de carcajadas—. Sí, sí, pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—Pues que se lo tendrás que contar tú a tu madre, y yo ¡no le pienso decir ni una palabra a Shelby! ¡Es toda tuya!

Y volvió a estallar en estruendosas risotadas.

Hice una pausa con la mano en el tirador de la puerta, sonriendo. Seguro que en aquel momento las palabras de Hiriam me hicieron poner los pies en el suelo. La última maldición: contárselo a Shelby. El matrimonio en la juventud ocupaba una posición muy alta en la lista negra de mi madre, figuraba antes incluso que el hervir cachorros vivos.

¿Quién podría haber previsto su respuesta? Yo no, y desde luego, Hiriam tampoco. Quizás Britt, pero no se me había ocurrido preguntárselo.

—Bueno, Rae... —había dicho Shelby después de que yo escupiera y tartamudeara las palabras imposibles: «Mamá, me caso con Quinn»—. Estoy un poco molesta por lo que has tardado en contármelo. Los billetes de avión van a salirme mucho más caros. Oh —comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Crees que le habrán quitado ya la escayola a LeRoy para ese momento? Va a quedar fatal en las fotos si no lleva esmoquin...

—Espera un segundo, mamá —repuse en un jadeo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «haber tardado tanto»? Pero si nos hemos com... —era incapaz de echar fuera la palabra «comprometido»—, si hemos arreglado las cosas, ya sabes, hoy mismo.

—¿Hoy? ¿De verdad? Qué sorpresa. Yo pensaba...

—¿Qué es lo que habías pensado? ¿Cuándo lo pensaste?

—Bueno, ya parecía que estaba todo muy hecho y asentado cuando vinisteis a visitarme en abril, no sé si sabes a qué me refiero. No es que seas especialmente difícil de leer, corazón. No te había dicho ni una palabra porque sabía que no iba a servir para nada. Eres igualita que Hiriam —ella suspiró, resignada—. Una vez que has tomado la decisión, no hay manera de razonar contigo, te apegas a ella.

Y entonces dijo la última cosa que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de mi madre:

—No estás cometiendo un error, Rae. Da la impresión de que estás asustada tontamente, y adivino que es porque me tienes miedo a mí —soltó unas risitas—. O a lo que yo pueda pensar. Ya sé que te he dicho un montón de cosas sobre el matrimonio y la estupidez, y no es que las vaya a retirar, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que estas cosas se aplican específicamente a mí. Tú eres una persona muy diferente. Tú cometes tus propios errores y estoy segura de que tendrás tu propia ración de cosas que lamentar en la vida, pero la irresponsabilidad nunca ha sido tu problema, corazón. Tienes una gran oportunidad para hacer este trabajo mejor que la mayoría de las cuarentonas que conozco. —Shelby se echó a reír de nuevo—. Mi niñita de mentalidad tan madura. Afortunadamente, pareces haber encontrado un alma madura como la tuya.

—¿No te has vuelto... loca? ¿No piensas que cometo una equivocación monumental?

—Bueno, vale, habría preferido que esperaras unos años más. Quiero decir, ¿acaso te parezco tan mayor como para comportarme como una suegra? No me contestes a eso. Porque todo este asunto no tiene que ver conmigo, sino contigo. ¿Eres feliz?

—No lo sé. Me siento ahora mismo como si esto fuera una especie de experiencia extracorporal.

Shelby volvió a soltar unas risitas.

—¿Ella te hace feliz, Rae?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Acaso piensas que podrías querer a algún otra?

—No, pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—¿Es que no me vas a decir que sueno exactamente como cualquier otro adolescente caprichoso tal como ha sucedido desde el comienzo de los tiempos?

—Tú nunca has sido una adolescente, cielo. Sabes lo que te conviene.

Durante las últimas semanas, Shelby se había sumergido de forma totalmente inesperada en los planes de boda. Se pasaba todos los días unas cuantas horas al teléfono con la madre de Quinn, Judy, así que no hubo preocupación alguna respecto a cómo se llevarían las consuegras. Shelby adoraba a Judy, pero claro, dudaba que alguien pudiera evitar sentirse de otro modo con respecto a mi encantadora futura suegra.

Eso consiguió librarme del asunto. La familia de Quinn y la mía se habían hecho cargo de los preparativos nupciales sin que yo tuviera que hacer, saber o pensar en ninguna cosa.

Hiriam, claro, se había enfadado, pero lo mejor del tema era que no estaba furioso conmigo. La traidora había sido Shelby, ya que había contado con ella como el peor oponente a mis planes. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora, cuando la última amenaza, contárselo a mi madre, se había vuelto totalmente en su contra? No tenía nada a que agarrarse y lo sabía. Así que se pasaba todo el día de un lado para otro por la casa, mascullando cosas como que no se podía confiar en nadie de este mundo...

—¿Papá? —llamé mientras abría la puerta principal—. Estoy en casa.

—Espera un momento, Rae, espera ahí un momento.

—¿Eh? —pregunté deteniéndome de forma inmediata.

—Dame un segundo. Au, me has pinchado, Britt.

¿Britt?

—Lo siento, Hiriam —respondió la voz vibrante de Britt—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo estoy manchando todo de sangre.

—Estás bien. No ha traspasado la piel, confía en mí.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigí saber, vacilando en la entrada.

—Treinta segundos, por favor, Rae —me pidió Britt—. Tu paciencia te será recompensada.

—¡Ja! —añadió Hiriam.

Golpeteé el suelo con un pie, contabilizando cada latido y antes de que llegara a treinta, Britt gritó:

—¡Venga, Rae, entra!

Avanzando con precaución, di la vuelta a la esquina que daba al salón de estar.

—Oh —me enfurruñé—, ¡oh, papá! Pareces...

—¿Estúpido? —me interrumpió Hiriam.

—Estaba pensando más bien en «muy elegante».

Él se ruborizó y Britt le cogió del codo y lo empujó con ligereza para que diera una vuelta lenta y luciera un poco el esmoquin de color gris claro.

—Vamos a dejar esto ya, Britt. Parezco un idiota.

—Nadie que yo haya vestido ha parecido jamás un idiota.

—Tiene razón, papá, ¡tienes un aspecto fabuloso! ¿Y para qué es todo esto?

Britt puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ésta es la última prueba para ver cómo queda. Para los dos.

Aparté por primera vez la mirada de un Hiriam tan poco acostumbrado a ir elegante y vi el pavoroso traje blanco extendido cuidadosamente sobre el sofá.

—Aaahh.

—Vete a ese sitio feliz tuyo, Rae. No tardaré mucho.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos. Los mantuve así y subí tropezando las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me despojé de la ropa hasta quedarme sólo con las prendas interiores y extendí los brazos.

—Parece como si te fuera a clavar palos de bambú debajo de las uñas —masculló Britt en voz baja mientras me seguía.

No le presté atención, porque me había escabullido a mi lugar feliz...

... un sitio en donde todo el rollo de la boda había pasado ya, lo había dejado a mis espaldas. Estaba reprimido entre mis recuerdos y olvidado.

En él, Quinn y yo nos encontrábamos solas. El escenario era borroso y las imágenes fluían de modo constante, se transformaban desde un bosque neblinoso a una ciudad cubierta de nubes o a la noche ártica, porque Quinn mantenía en secreto el lugar de nuestra luna de miel para darme una sorpresa, aunque la verdad es que no me interesaba especialmente dónde fuera.

Quinn y yo estábamos juntos por fin, y yo había cumplido por completo mi parte del compromiso. Me había casado con ella, que era lo más importante, pero también había aceptado todos sus extravagantes regalos y me había matriculado, aunque no sirviera de nada, para asistir a la facultad de Dartmouth en el otoño. Ahora era su turno.

Antes de que me transformara en un vampiro, su principal compromiso, tenía otra estipulación que hacer realidad.

Quinn tenía una especie de interés obsesivo por las cosas humanas que tendría que abandonar, las experiencias que no quería que me perdiera. La mayoría de ellas, como el baile de promoción, por ejemplo, me parecían estupideces. Sólo había una experiencia humana a la que no quería renunciar. Y era la única que ella hubiera deseado que olvidara por completo.

Y aquí estaba la cosa, claro. Sabía muy poco sobre cómo iba a ser cuando ya no fuera humana. Había visto de primera mano cómo era un vampiro recién convertido y había oído toda clase de historias a mi futura familia sobre esos primeros días salvajes. Durante varios años, el principal rasgo de mi personalidad iba a ser la «sed». Me llevaría cierto tiempo poder volver a ser yo misma. E incluso cuando recuperara el control, no volvería a sentirme exactamente igual que antes.

Humana... y apasionadamente enamorada.

Quería tener la experiencia completa antes de que cambiara mi cálido, vulnerable cuerpo dominado por las hormonas, por algo hermoso, fuerte... y desconocido. Deseaba disfrutar de una auténtica luna de miel con Quinn, y ella había accedido a intentarlo a pesar del peligro que, a su juicio, esto suponía para mí.

Apenas fui consciente de Britt y del modo en que se deslizó el satén sobre mi piel. No me importaba, en ese momento, que toda la ciudad estuviera hablando de mí. No pensaba tampoco en el espectáculo que tendría que protagonizar dentro de tan poco tiempo. No me preocupaba tropezar con la cola del vestido ni echarme a reír en el momento equivocado ni ser demasiado joven ni la audiencia sorprendida ni el asiento vacío donde debería haber estado mi mejor amigo.

Yo estaba con Quinn en mi lugar feliz.


	4. La larga noche

**Capítulo 2: La larga noche**

—Ya te echo de menos.

—No tengo por qué irme. Puedo quedarme...

—Mmm...

Durante un buen rato se hizo un silencio sólo roto por el golpeteo de mi corazón, rítmico como el de un tambor, la cadencia desacompasada de nuestras respiraciones y el susurro de nuestros labios mientras se movían de forma sincronizada.

Algunas veces era muy fácil olvidar que besaba a un vampiro. No porque pareciera corriente o humano, ya que no podía olvidar ni por un segundo que tenía entre mis brazos a alguien más parecido a un ángel que a una mujer, sino porque Quinn hacía que pareciera tan natural tener sus labios apretados contra los míos, contra mi rostro y mi garganta. Ella aseguraba haber superado hacía mucho la tentación que le suponía mi sangre, pues la idea de perderme le había curado del deseo que sentía por ella, pero yo sabía que el olor de mi sangre aún le causaba dolor y que todavía ardía en su garganta como si inhalara llamas.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré los suyos abiertos también, clavados en mi rostro. Nada parecía tener sentido cuando me miraba de esa manera, como si yo fuera el premio, en vez de la afortunada que se ha convertido en ganadora por pura chiripa.

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron durante un momento; sus ojos verdes eran tan profundos que imaginé estar mirando en realidad el mismo centro de su alma. Me parecía una sandez de tomo y lomo que alguna vez se hubiera puesto en tela de juicio la existencia misma de su alma, incluso a pesar de que ella fuera un vampiro, pues no conocía un ánima más hermosa que la suya, más aún que su mente aguda, su semblante inigualable o su cuerpo glorioso.

Me devolvió la mirada como si ella también estuviera viendo mi alma y como si le gustara lo que veía.

Pero Quinn no podía ver en el interior de mi cerebro como sí podía hacerlo en el de los demás. Nadie sabía el motivo, pero algún problema extraño en mi cerebro me hacía inmune a todas las cosas extraordinarias y terroríficas que los inmortales pudieran hacer. Ahora bien, a salvo sólo estaba mi cerebro, porque mi cuerpo todavía permanecía expuesto a las habilidades de los vampiros que actuaban de manera distinta a la de Quinn. A decir verdad, yo estaba muy agradecida a cualquier disfunción que fuera capaz de mantener mis pensamientos en secreto para ella. Desde luego, resultaba bastante embarazoso considerar la alternativa.

Acerqué su rostro al mío otra vez.

—Definitivamente me quedo —murmuró un momento más tarde.

—No, no. Es tu despedida de soltera. Debes ir.

Dije las palabras, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha se trabaron en su cabello rubio, mientras presionaba la izquierda con fuerza contra la parte más estrecha de su espalda. Me acarició la cara con esas manos heladas suyas.

—Las despedidas de soltera están diseñadas para quienes se entristecen por el fin de sus días de libertad. Y yo no podría desear más el dejarlos a mi espalda. Así que realmente no tiene mucho sentido.

—Eso es verdad —suspiré contra la piel de su garganta, fría como el invierno.

Esto se acercaba mucho a mi lugar feliz. Hiriam dormía ajeno a todo en su habitación, por lo que era casi lo mismo que si estuviéramos solas. Estábamos acurrucados en mi pequeña cama, tan entrelazados como era posible, considerando la chaqueta acolchada en la que estaba envuelta como si fuera un capullo. Odiaba la necesidad de estar enroscada en una manta, pero claro, lógicamente, cualquier escena romántica se arruina cuando los dientes te empiezan a castañetear. Y por supuesto, Hiriam se daría cuenta si enchufaba la calefacción en agosto...

Al menos, si quería abrigarme más, tenía la camiseta de Quinn en el suelo. Nunca conseguía superar la conmoción que me producía la visión de su cuerpo tan perfecto, blanco, frío, pulido igual que el mármol. Deslicé la mano por su pecho duro como la piedra, recorriendo los lisos músculos de su estómago, maravillándome. Le atravesó un ligero estremecimiento y su boca buscó la mía de nuevo. Con cuidado, dejé que la punta de mi lengua presionara su labio liso como el cristal, y ella suspiró. Su dulce aliento sopló, frío y delicioso, sobre mi rostro.

Comenzó a apartarse, ya que ésta era su respuesta automática cuando decidía que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos y su reacción refleja, a pesar de que ella era quien más deseaba continuar. Quinn había pasado la mayor parte de su vida rechazando cualquier tipo de satisfacción física. Sabía que ahora le aterrorizaba cambiar esos hábitos.

—Espera —le dije, sujetando sus hombros y abrazándome a ella con fuerza. Liberé una pierna de una patada y le envolví con ella la cintura—. Sólo se consigue la perfección con la práctica.

Ella se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Bueno, pues nosotros debemos de estar bastante cerca de la perfección a estas alturas, ¿a que sí? ¿Acaso has dormido algo en el último mes?

—Pero esto es sólo un ensayo general —le recordé—, y sólo hemos practicado ciertas escenas. Aún no ha llegado el momento de jugar sobre seguro.

Pensé que se iba a echar a reír, pero no contestó, y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil debido a la tensión repentina. El color verde de sus ojos pareció endurecerse y pasar de estado líquido a sólido.

Reflexioné sobre mis palabras y me di cuenta de lo que ella habría oído en ellas.

—Rae... —susurró ella.

—No empieces otra vez con eso —le contesté—. Un trato es un trato.

—No lo sé. Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estamos así, juntas. Yo... yo no consigo pensar con coherencia. No soy capaz de controlarme y podrías terminar herida.

—Estaré bien.

—Rae...

—¡Calla!

Apreté mis labios contra los suyos para detener su ataque de pánico. Ya había escuchado esto antes. No le iba a consentir que rompiera nuestro acuerdo. No después de haberme exigido primero que me casara con ella.

Me devolvió el beso durante un momento, pero quedó claro que ya no estaba tan implicado en ella como antes. Siempre preocupado, siempre. Qué diferente sería cuando no tuviera que preocuparse más por mí. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer con todo el tiempo que le iba a quedar libre? Tendría que buscarse un nuevo pasatiempo.

—¿Qué tal están tus pies? ¿Fríos?

—Calentitos —contesté de inmediato, sabiendo que no se refería a ellos de modo literal.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te lo has pensado mejor? Todavía puedes cambiar de idea.

—¿Intentas dejarme plantada?

Se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Sólo me cercioro. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estés convencida.

—Estoy segura de ti, ya me las apañaré con el resto.

Ella vaciló y me pregunté si no habría sido mejor que me metiera el pie en la boca.

—¿Podrás? —me preguntó en voz baja—, y no me refiero a la boda, porque estoy bastante convencido de que sobrevivirás a pesar de tus quejas, pero después de todo... ¿Qué hay de Shelby y de Hiriam?

Suspiré.

—Pues que les echaré de menos.

Peor aún, porque serían ellos los que me echarían de menos a mí, pero no quería darle ninguna gasolina con la que alimentar su reflexión.

—Y a Tina, Mike, Sugar y Sam.

—Sí, también echaré de menos a mis amigos —sonreí en la oscuridad—. Especialmente a Sam. ¡Oh, Sam! ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir sin él?

Quinn gruñó.

Me eché a reír, pero después me puse seria.

—Quinn, ya hemos pasado por esto. Sé que será duro, pero es lo que deseo de verdad. Te quiero a ti y que sea para siempre. Una sola vida no es bastante.

—Quedarse congelado para siempre a los dieciocho —susurró él.

—El sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad —bromeé.

—No cambiarás nunca... No avanzarás jamás.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella respondió pronunciando con lentitud las palabras.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando le dijimos a Hiriam que queríamos casarnos y él creyó que estabas... embarazada?

—Y pensó en pegarte un tiro —adiviné con una risa—. Admítelo... Lo consideró seriamente durante un segundo.

Ella no contestó.

—¿Qué pasa, Quinn?

—Sólo es que en ese momento deseé... bueno, me habría gustado que fuera cierto.

—Oh, vaya —exclamé, con un jadeo.

—Más aún, que hubiera alguna manera de poder hacerlo realidad. Que tuviéramos esa posibilidad. Odio arrebatarte eso también.

Me llevó un minuto contestarle.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Y cómo puedes saberlo, Rae? Mira a mi madre, y a mis hermanas. No es tan fácil como crees.

—Pues Judy y Em lo llevan estupendamente. Si luego se convierte en un problema podemos imitar a Judy, adoptaremos.

Ella suspiró, y entonces su voz se volvió fiera.

—¡Esto no está bien! No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí. Deseo darte cosas, no quitártelas. No quiero robarte tu futuro. Si yo fuera humano...

Le puse la mano sobre los labios.

—Tú eres mi futuro. Así que déjalo ya. No te pongas en plan deprimente o llamo a tus hermanas para que vengan y te lleven con ellas. Quizás es verdad que necesitas una despedida de soltera.

—Lo siento. Sueno deprimente, ¿verdad? Deben de ser los nervios.

—¿Tienes los pies fríos?

—No en ese sentido. He estado esperando todo un siglo para casarme contigo, señorita Berry. La ceremonia de la boda es la única cosa a la que no puedo esperar... —se interrumpió en mitad de la idea—. ¡Oh, por el amor de todos los santos!

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—No vas a tener que llamar a mis hermanas. Parece ser que Jess y San no están por la labor de dejarme en paz esta velada.

Le estreché muy fuerte durante un segundo y luego le dejé ir. No tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ganar a Jess en un tira y afloja.

—Pásatelo bien.

Hubo un chirrido en la ventana. Alguien arañaba el cristal con unas uñas como el acero hasta provocar un sonido horroroso, de esos que te obligan a taparte los oídos y te ponen el vello de punta. Me estremecí.

—Si no haces que salga Quinn —susurró Jess con voz amenazadora, aún invisible en la oscuridad—, entraremos a por ella.

—Vete —rompí a reír—. Vete antes de que echen la casa abajo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó con sólo un movimiento fluido y se puso la camiseta en otro igual. Se inclinó y me besó la frente.

—Duerme algo. Mañana te espera un buen día.

—¡Gracias! Seguro que eso me ayudará a relajarme.

—Te veré en el altar.

—Yo soy la que va de blanco —sonreí por lo displicente que había sonado.

Ella se echó a reír y repuso:

—Muy convincente pero yo también.

Y después se agachó, con los músculos contraídos para saltar, hasta que se desvaneció fuera de mi ventana aterrizando tan rápidamente que mis ojos no pudieron seguirle.

En el exterior se oyó un golpe sordo y apagado; a continuación, escuché maldecir a Jess.

—Será mejor que no le hagáis llegar tarde —murmuré, sabiendo que podían oírme.

Y entonces San se asomó por mi ventana con su pelo del color de la negro brillando a la débil luz de la luna que se veía entre las nubes.

—No te preocupes, Rae. Le llevaremos a casa con tiempo suficiente.

De pronto, me sentí muy tranquila y todas mis quejas dejaron de tener importancia. San era, a su propia manera, igual de efectivo que Britt con sus increíblemente precisas predicciones. Pero lo suyo no era el futuro. San tenía un don natural para manejar los estados de ánimo. Por mucho que te resistieras, acababas sintiéndote exactamente como ella deseaba.

Me senté con torpeza, todavía enredada en la manta.

—¿San? ¿Qué es lo que hacen los vampiros en sus despedidas de soltera? ¿No le iréis a llevar a un club de striptease, verdad?

—¡No le digas nada! —gruñó Jess desde abajo, pero hubo otro golpe sordo y Quinn se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Tranquilízate —me instó San, y así lo hice—. Nosotras, las Fabray, tenemos nuestra propia versión. Sólo unos cuantos pumas, y un par de osos pardos. Casi una noche como otra cualquiera.

Me pregunté si yo llegaría a sonar igual de caballerosa cuando hablara de la dieta vampírica «vegetariana».

—Gracias, San.


	5. La larga noche 2

Ella me guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la vista.

Fuera no se oía absolutamente nada, sólo zumbaban los ronquidos sofocados de Hiriam a través de las paredes.

Me quedé echada sobre las almohadas, sintiéndome algo soñolienta. Miré con fijeza las paredes de mi pequeña habitación, que brillaban con una palidez deslucida bajo la luz de la luna, entre mis párpados pesados.

Era la última noche que pasaría en mi cuarto. Mi última noche como Rachel Berry. Al día siguiente sería Rae Fabray. Aunque toda la ceremonia matrimonial era como una lanza en el costado, debía admitir que me gustaba cómo sonaba.

Dejé que mi mente vagabundeara de manera perezosa durante un momento, a la espera de que el sueño me arrastrara con ella, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos me encontraba más alerta, mientras sentía cómo la ansiedad inundaba mi estómago, retorciéndolo de la forma más desagradable. La cama me parecía demasiado blanda, demasiado cálida, sin Quinn. San estaba lejos y se había llevado con ella todas las sensaciones de relajación y de paz.

Mañana iba a ser un día muy pero que muy largo.

Era consciente de que la mayoría de mis miedos resultaban estúpidos, sólo tenía que superarlos; pero preocuparse era una parte inevitable de la vida y no siempre podías fundirte con el ambiente, así como así. Lo cierto era que sí tenía una serie de problemas concretos, del todo legítimos.

El primero era la cola del vestido de boda. Britt había dejado que su sensibilidad artística predominara claramente sobre las cuestiones prácticas. Maniobrar por las escaleras de los Fabray con tacones y una cola me parecía casi imposible. Debería haber practicado antes.

Y luego estaba la lista de invitados.

La familia de Tanya, el clan de Denali, llegaría en algún momento previo a la ceremonia.

Habría sido poco delicado poner a la familia de Tanya en la misma habitación que nuestros invitados de la reserva quileute, el padre de Jesse y los Clearwater. Los de Denali no es que fueran muy amigos de los licántropos que digamos. De hecho, la hermana de Tanya, Irina, ni siquiera iba a venir a la boda. Todavía abrigaba el deseo de emprender una vendetta contra los hombres lobo por haber acabado con su amigo Laurent justo cuando él se disponía a matarme a mí. Debido a esa disputa los de Denali habían abandonado a la familia de Quinn en su peor momento. Y había sido la alianza con los lobos quileute, poco deseada por ambas partes, la que había salvado todas nuestras vidas cuando la horda de vampiros neófitos nos atacó...

Quinn me había prometido que no habría ningún peligro en tener a los de Denali cerca de los quileute. Tanya y toda su familia, aparte de Irina, se sentían terriblemente culpables por haberles dejado abandonados a su suerte. Una tregua con los licántropos era un precio pequeño que pagar por aquella deuda.

Y ése era el gran problema, aunque había otro más pequeño, también: mi frágil autoestima.

Nunca había visto antes a Tanya, pero estaba convencida de que el encuentro no sería una experiencia nada agradable para mi ego. Hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que yo naciera probablemente, ella había jugado sus bazas con Quinn; y no es que yo la culpara a ella o a nadie por quererle. Aun así, seguro que sería hermosa como poco y magnífica en el peor de los casos. Aunque Quinn me prefería claramente —cosa que me costaba creer—, yo no podría evitar las comparaciones.

Le había refunfuñado un poco a Quinn, que conocía mis debilidades, y ello me hizo sentir culpable.

—Somos lo más parecido que tienen a una familia —me recordó ella—. Todavía se sienten huérfanos, ya sabes, después de todo este tiempo.

Así que cedí, ocultando mi descontento.

El aquelarre de Tanya era ahora casi tan grande como el de los Fabray. Contaba con cinco miembros: Tanya, Kate e Irina a los que se habían unido Carmen y Eleazar, de un modo muy parecido al que se habían unido Britt y San a los Fabray. Todos ellos deseaban vivir de un modo más humano al que solían estar acostumbrados los vampiros.

Pero a pesar de toda la compañía, Tanya y sus hermanas se sentían solas en cierto sentido. Todavía estaban de luto, porque hacía mucho tiempo también habían tenido una madre.

Podía imaginarme el vacío que su pérdida les habría dejado, incluso después de mil años. Intentaba imaginarme a la familia Fabray sin su creador, su centro y su guía: su padre, Russell. No podía, ésa era la verdad.

Russell me había contado la historia de Tanya durante una de las muchas noches que me había quedado hasta tarde en la casa de los Fabray, aprendiendo todo lo que podía, preparándome para el futuro que había elegido. La historia de la madre de Tanya era una entre otras muchas, un cuento con moraleja que ilustraba una de las reglas que tenía que cumplir cuando me uniera al mundo de los inmortales. Sólo una regla, en realidad, una ley que luego se plasmaba en mil facetas diferentes: «Guarda el secreto».

Mantener el secreto significaba un montón de cosas: vivir sin llamar la atención; como los Fabray, mudándose a otro lugar antes de que los humanos sospecharan que no envejecían. O manteniéndose alejados de cualquier humano, excepto a la hora de la comida, claro, del modo en que habían vivido nómadas como James y Victoria, modo en el cual aún vivían los amigos de San, Peter y Charlotte. Eso significaba mantener el control de los vampiros que hubieras creado, como había hecho San cuando vivía con María, o como no había sido capaz de hacer Victoria con sus neófitos.

Y sobre todo significaba no crear cualquier cosa, porque algunas creaciones terminan siendo imposibles de controlar.

—No sé cuál era el nombre de la madre de Tanya —admitió Russell, y sus ojos de color dorado, casi del mismo tono que el de su cabello claro, se entristecieron al recordar el dolor de Tanya—. Nunca hablan de ella si pueden evitarlo, ni piensan en ella por voluntad propia.

»La creadora de Tanya, Kate e Irina (quien también las amó, creo) vivió muchos años antes de que yo naciera, durante el tiempo de una plaga que cayó sobre nuestro mundo, la plaga de los niños inmortales.

»No logro entender ni de lejos en qué estarían pensando aquellos antiguos para convertir en vampiros a humanos que eran poco más que niños.

Me tragué la bilis que me subió por la garganta mientras imaginaba lo que estaba describiendo.

—Eran muy hermosos —me explicó Russell con rapidez, viendo mi reacción—, tan simpáticos y encantadores que no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Bastaba su proximidad para quererlos, era algo casi automático.

»Pero no se les podía enseñar nada. Se quedaban paralizados en el nivel de desarrollo en el que estuvieran cuando se les mordía. Algunos eran adorables bebés de habla ceceante y llenos de hoyuelos que podían destruir un pueblo entero en el curso de una de sus rabietas. Si tenían hambre, se alimentaban y no había forma de controlarlos con ningún tipo de advertencias. Los humanos los vieron, comenzaron a circular historias, y el miedo se extendió como el fuego por la maleza seca...

»La madre de Tanya creó a uno de esos niños, y como me ocurre con los demás antiguos, no puedo tener ni una idea lejana de sus razones para hacerlo —inhaló profunda y lentamente—. Y por supuesto, eso implicó a los Vulturis.

Yo siempre me encogía ante la mención de ese nombre, pero claro, la legión de vampiros italianos, algo así como la realeza vampírica según ellos mismos, era una parte central de esta historia. No podía haber leyes si no hubiera castigos, y no habría castigo sin alguien que lo impartiera. Los antiguos Aro, Cayo y Marco controlaban las fuerzas de los Vulturis. Yo sólo me había topado con ellos en una ocasión, pero en aquel fugaz encuentro me había parecido que Aro, con su poderoso don para leer la mente, era su auténtico líder.

—Los Vulturis estudiaron a los niños inmortales, tanto en su hogar de Volterra como alrededor del mundo. Cayo decidió que los más jóvenes eran incapaces de proteger nuestro secreto y que por eso debían ser destruidos.

»Ya te dije que eran adorables, y bueno, los miembros de los aquelarres lucharon con intensidad para protegerlos, por lo que quedaron diezmados. La carnicería no se extendió tanto como las guerras del sur en este continente, pero en cierto modo resultó más devastadora porque afectó a aquelarres que llevaban mucho tiempo funcionando, viejas tradiciones, amigos... Se perdieron muchas cosas. Al final, la práctica quedó completamente eliminada. Los niños inmortales se convirtieron en algo que no se debía mencionar, un tabú.

«Cuando yo vivía con los Vulturis, me encontré con dos de esos niños inmortales, así que conozco de primera mano su encanto. Aro estudió a los pequeños durante muchos años después de que tuviera lugar la catástrofe que habían causado. Ya conoces esa inclinación que siente por las incógnitas, y tenía la esperanza de que pudieran dominarse; pero al final, la decisión fue unánime: no se debía permitir que existieran niños inmortales.

Ya casi se me había olvidado la historia de la madre de las hermanas de Denali cuando él volvió a mencionarlas.

—En realidad no está muy claro lo que ocurrió con la madre de Tanya —siguió contando Russell—. Tanya, Kate e Irina vivieron completamente ajenas a todo hasta el día en que los Vulturis vinieron a buscarlas, a ellas y a su madre, por la creación ilegal del niño, y las convirtieron en prisioneras. Lo que salvó la vida de Tanya y sus hermanas fue su ignorancia. Aro las tocó y descubrió su total desconocimiento del asunto, de modo que no fueron castigadas como su madre.

»Ninguna de ellas había visto nunca antes al niño, o ni siquiera soñado con su existencia, hasta el día en que le vieron arder en los brazos de su madre. Supongo que ella mantuvo el secreto para protegerlas precisamente de esa situación. Pero en cualquier caso, ¿por qué lo había creado? ¿Quién era él y qué significaba para ella cuando no le importó el peligro de cruzar aquella línea? Tanya y las otras nunca recibieron contestación a ninguna de estas preguntas, pero jamás dudaron de la culpabilidad de su madre y no creo que la hayan perdonado del todo.

»Cayo quería hacer quemar a las tres hermanas, incluso aunque Aro estuviese completamente seguro de su inocencia. Las consideraba culpables por asociación. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que Aro se sintiera aquel día bastante compasivo y fueran perdonadas, aunque les quedó en sus corazones heridos un respeto muy sano por la ley...

No estoy segura de cuándo el recuerdo de aquella conversación dio paso al sueño. Durante un instante me pareció seguir escuchando a Russell en mi memoria, mirando su rostro, y luego, en algún momento posterior, me encontraba contemplando un campo desierto, gris, y aspirando el olor denso del incienso quemado en el aire. Y no estaba sola.

Había un grupo de figuras en el centro del campo, todas envueltas en capas del color de la ceniza. Lo normal es que me hubieran aterrorizado, porque evidentemente no podían ser otros que los Vulturis y yo seguía siendo humana, en contra de lo que ellos habían decretado en nuestro último encuentro. Pero sabía, como sólo se sabe en los sueños, que no podían verme.

Dispersas en distintos montones por el suelo se veían piras que desprendían humo. Reconocí su dulzura en el aire y no me acerqué para examinarlas. No tenía ninguna gana de ver los rostros de los vampiros que habían ejecutado, temiendo que pudiera reconocer alguno en aquellas piras ardientes.

Los soldados de los Vulturis permanecían en círculo alrededor de algo o alguien, y escuché sus voces susurrantes que se alzaban muy agitadas. Me acerqué al borde de sus capas, empujada por el mismo sueño, para ver qué cosa o persona estaban examinando con un interés tan intenso. Me deslicé sigilosamente entre dos de aquellos sudarios susurrantes y finalmente pude ver el objeto de tal debate, alzado sobre un pequeño montículo que se cernía sobre ellos.

Era hermoso y adorable, tal y como Russell lo había descrito. Todavía era un niño pequeño, con poco más de dos años. Unos rizos de color marrón claro enmarcaban

su rostro de querubín de mejillas redondeadas y labios llenos. Estaba temblando con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera demasiado asustado para ver cómo se le acercaba la muerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

Me abrumó una necesidad tan poderosa de salvar a aquel niño encantador y aterrorizado que dejaron de importarme los Vulturis, a pesar de la devastadora amenaza que suponían. Pasé de largo a su lado, sin preguntarme si ellos se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Salté hacia el niño.

Pero me quedé clavada en el sitio cuando tuve una visión más clara del montículo sobre el que se sentaba. No era de roca y tierra, sino que estaba formado por una pila de cuerpos humanos, vacíos de sangre y sin vida. Era demasiado tarde para no ver sus rostros. Los conocía a todos ellos: Tina, Mike, Sugar, Sam... Y justo al lado de aquel chico tan adorable estaban los cuerpos de mi madre y mi padre.

El niño abrió sus brillantes ojos del color de la sangre.


	6. El gran dia

**Capítulo 3: El gran día**

Los párpados se me abrieron solos de sopetón.

Me quedé temblorosa y jadeante en mi cálida cama durante unos minutos, intentando liberarme del sueño. El cielo fuera de mi ventana se volvió gris y después pasó al rosa pálido mientras esperaba a que se calmara mi corazón.

Me sentí un poco enfadada conmigo misma cuando regresé por completo a la realidad de mi desordenada habitación. ¡Vaya sueño para tener la noche antes de mi boda! Eso era lo que había conseguido obsesionándome con historias perturbadoras en mitad de la noche.

Deseosa de sacudirme de encima la pesadilla, me vestí y me dirigí hacia la cocina mucho antes de lo necesario. Primero limpié las habitaciones que ya había ordenado y luego, cuando Hiriam se levantó, le hice crepés. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer, así que me senté en el borde del asiento mientras él desayunaba.

—Debes recoger al señor Weber a las tres en punto —le recordé.

—Pues no es que tenga muchas más cosas que hacer además de traer al sacerdote, Rae. No es probable que se me olvide esa única tarea.

Hiriam se había tomado todo el día libre por la boda, y se sentía ocioso. De vez en cuando sus ojos fluctuaban furtivamente hacia el armario que había debajo de las escaleras, donde guardaba el equipo de pesca.

—Ése no es tu único trabajo. También debes estar vestido de manera correcta y presentable.

Él miró con cara de pocos amigos su cuenco de cereales y masculló las palabras «traje de etiqueta».

Se oyeron unos golpes impacientes en la puerta principal.

—Y tú crees que lo llevas mal —repuse yo, haciendo una mueca mientras me levantaba—. Britt no me va a dejar ni respirar en todo el día.

Hiriam asintió pensativo, concediéndome que no le había tocado la peor parte en toda esta traumática experiencia. Me incliné para besarle en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras pasaba por su lado, él se ruborizó y refunfuñó, y luego continué hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaba mi mejor amiga y futura cuñada.

El pelo corto de Britt no tenía su habitual aspecto erizado: mostraba una apariencia suave debido a los pulcros tirabuzones alrededor de su rostro de duende, que sin embargo, por contraste, mostraba una expresión de mujer muy atareada. Me arrastró fuera de la casa con apenas un «Qué hay, Hiriam» exclamado por encima del hombro.

Britt me evaluó mientras se metía en su Porsche.

—¡Oh, demonios! ¡Mírate los ojos! —reprochó chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Has estado levantada toda la noche?

—Casi toda.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No es que tenga mucho tiempo para dejarte deslumbrante, Rae, la verdad es que podrías haber cuidado un poco mejor la materia prima.

—Nadie espera que esté deslumbrante. Creo que el peor problema de todos será más bien que me quede dormida durante la ceremonia, no sea capaz de decir «sí, quiero» en el momento oportuno, y entonces Quinn aproveche para huir de mí.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Te tiraré mi ramo de flores cuando se acerque el momento.

—Gracias.

—Al menos, mañana tendrás un montón de tiempo para dormir en el avión.

Alcé una ceja. «Mañana», musité para mí. Si nos íbamos esa noche después de la recepción, y todavía estaríamos en un avión al día siguiente... bueno, entonces no viajaríamos a Boise, Idaho. A Quinn no se le había escapado ni una sola pista. Yo no me sentía demasiado emocionada por el misterio, pero resultaba extraño no saber dónde dormiría la noche siguiente. O era de esperar que no estuviera durmiendo...

Britt se dio cuenta de que me había dado en qué pensar y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ya estás lista y tu maleta preparada —me dijo, con intención de distraerme.

Y funcionó.

—¡Britt, me hubiera gustado que me dejaras empaquetar mis propias cosas!

—Pero eso te hubiera proporcionado demasiada información.

—Y tú hubieras perdido una oportunidad para ir de compras.

—Serás mi hermana oficialmente dentro de diez cortas horas... Va siendo hora de que abandones tu aversión a la ropa nueva.

Fulminé con la mirada el parabrisas, aunque un tanto grogui, hasta que llegamos cerca de la casa.

—¿Ha regresado ya? —le pregunté.

—No te preocupes, estará aquí antes de que empiece la música, pero tú no debes verle, no importa cuándo regrese. Vamos a hacer todo esto a la manera tradicional.

Yo resoplé.

—¡Tradicional!

—Vale, tradicional si dejamos a un lado a los novias.

—Ya sabes que ella seguramente habrá echado una ojeada a hurtadillas.

—¡Oh, no! Yo he sido la única que te ha visto con el vestido. He tenido mucho cuidado de no pensar en él cuando Quinn andaba cerca.

—Bueno —comenté mientras ella giraba hacia el sendero de la entrada—. Ya veo que has reutilizado la decoración de tu graduación.

Los cuatro kilómetros y medio que llevaban hasta la casa habían sido decorados con miles de luces titilantes, a las que había añadido esta vez lazos blancos de satén.

—Lo que desperdicias es porque no lo sabes apreciar. Disfruta de esto, porque no te voy a dejar ver nada de la decoración del interior hasta que llegue la hora.

Entró en el cavernoso garaje situado al norte de la casa principal. El enorme Jeep de Jess aún no estaba allí.

—¿Y desde cuándo no se le permite ver la decoración a la novia? —protesté yo.

—Desde que yo me he quedado a cargo de la boda al completo. Quiero que percibas todo el impacto cuando bajes las escaleras.

Me colocó las manos sobre los ojos antes de dejarme entrar en la cocina e inmediatamente me asaltó el aroma.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté mientras me guiaba por la casa.

—¿Crees que me he pasado? —la voz de Britt sonó repentinamente preocupada—Eres el primer humano que entra. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

—¡Pero si huele de maravilla! —le aseguré. Era casi embriagador, pero no del todo abrumador, y el equilibrio de las diferentes fragancias resultaba sutil e impecable—. Azahar... lilas... y algo más, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Muy bien, Rae. Sólo has olvidado las fresias y las rosas.

No me descubrió los ojos hasta que llegamos a su gigantesco baño. Me quedé mirando la enorme encimera cubierta con toda la parafernalia de un salón de belleza y comencé a sentir los efectos de mi noche sin sueño.

—¿Realmente hace falta todo esto? En cualquier caso voy a parecer insignificante a su lado, no importa lo que hagas.

Ella me empujó hasta que me senté en una silla baja de color rosa.

—Nadie osará considerarte insignificante cuando haya acabado contigo.

—Sí claro, pero eso será sólo porque les dará miedo que les chupes la sangre — mascullé.

Me incliné hacia atrás en la silla y cerré los ojos, esperando poder echar un sueñecito mientras tanto.

Me adormilé un poco y me desperté a ratos mientras ella ponía mascarillas, pulía y sacaba brillo a cada una de las superficies de mi cuerpo.

No fue hasta después del almuerzo cuando Emily se deslizó a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño con una relumbrante bata plateada y el pelo dorado apilado en una suave corona en la parte superior de la cabeza. Estaba tan hermosa que me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Qué sentido tenía arreglarse tanto teniendo por allí a Emily?

—Ya han regresado —comentó ella, e inmediatamente se me pasó mi pequeño e infantil arranque de desesperación.

Quinn estaba en casa.

—¡Mantenla fuera de aquí!

—No creo que se cruce hoy contigo —le aseguró Emily—. Le da mucho valor a su vida. Judy les ha puesto a terminar algunas cosas en la parte de atrás. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo arreglarle el pelo.

Se me descolgó la mandíbula y allí se quedó, tambaleándose, mientras intentaba recordar cómo se cerraba.

Nunca había sido la persona más querida del mundo para Emily. Además, lo que hacía la situación aún más tensa entre nosotras era que ella se sentía personalmente ofendida por la decisión que yo había tomado. A pesar de tener una belleza casi imposible, una familia que la quería, y una compañera del alma en Jess, ella lo hubiera cambiado todo con tal de ser humana. Y allí estaba yo, arrojando por la borda todo lo que Emily deseaba en la vida sin ningún remordimiento, como si fuera basura. Esto no hacía que le cayera demasiado bien.

—Claro —respondió Britt con soltura—. Puedes empezar con las trenzas, quiero que estén muy bien entretejidas. El velo va aquí, justo debajo.

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cabello, sopesándolo, retorciéndolo e ilustrando con detalles lo que pretendía conseguir. Cuando terminó, las manos de Emily la reemplazaron, dándole forma a mi cabello con el tacto ligero de una pluma. Britt volvió a concentrarse en mi rostro.

Una vez que Emily recibió los elogios de Britt por mi peinado, la envió a traer mi vestido y después a buscar a San, al que habían encomendado recoger a mi madre y su marido, LeRoy, en su hotel. En el piso de abajo escuchaba el ruido leve que producía la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez. Las voces comenzaron a elevarse hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

Britt me puso en pie de modo que pudiera colocarme el vestido sobre el peinado y el maquillaje. Me temblaban tanto las rodillas que cuando abrochó la línea de botones de perlas a mi espalda, el satén bailaba haciendo pequeñas ondas hasta llegar al suelo.

—Respira hondo, Rae —me recomendó Britt— e intenta controlar tu pulso. Se te va a correr todo el maquillaje con el sudor.

Le dediqué la expresión más sarcástica que pude improvisar.

—Lo intentaré.

—Yo tengo que vestirme ahora. ¿Puedes apañártelas sola un par de minutos?

—Mmm... ¡a lo mejor sí!

Puso los ojos en blanco y salió disparada por la puerta.

Me concentré en la respiración, contando cada uno de los movimientos de mis pulmones y me quedé mirando fijamente los diseños que la luz del baño dibujaba en la tela brillante de mi falda. Me daba miedo mirarme al espejo, miedo de ver mi imagen vestida de novia porque ello podría provocarme un ataque de pánico a gran escala.

Britt regresó antes de que contara doscientas respiraciones con un vestido que flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo esbelto como una cascada plateada.

—Britt... ¡guau!

—Nada de nada. Nadie se me va a quedar mirando hoy, al menos no mientras tú estés en la habitación.

—Ja, ja.

—Y ahora dime, ¿estás bajo control o tengo que llamar a San?


	7. El gran dia 2

—¿Ya han vuelto? ¿Ha llegado mi madre?

—Acaba de entrar por la puerta y viene de camino hacia aquí.

Shelby había realizado el vuelo hacía dos días y yo había pasado todos y cada uno de los minutos que había podido con ella, claro, cada minuto que pude escatimarle a Judy y la decoración. Creo que se lo estaba pasando tan bien como un chaval que se hubiera quedado encerrado en Disneylandia toda una noche. De algún modo, yo también me sentía igual de decepcionada que Hiriam. Había pasado tanto miedo esperando su reacción...

—¡Oh, Rae! —chilló, demasiado efusiva incluso antes de haber entrado en la habitación—, ¡oh, cariño, qué hermosa estás! ¡Creo que me voy a echar a llorar! ¡Britt, eres increíble! Tanto Judy como tú deberíais montar un negocio para organizar bodas. ¿Dónde has encontrado ese vestido? ¡Es divino! Tan gracioso, tan elegante. Rae, parece tomo si acabaras de salir de una película de Austen —la voz de mi madre sonaba ahora algo lejana y todo en la habitación se volvió ligeramente borroso—. Qué idea tan original, diseñar todo el tema de la decoración a partir del anillo de Rae, ¡es tan romántico! ¡Y pensar que ha pertenecido a la familia de Quinn desde el siglo XVIII!

Britt y yo intercambiamos una mirada conspirativa. Mi madre había metido la pata respecto al estilo de mi vestido en más de cien años. La boda realmente no se había centrado en el anillo, sino en la mismo Quinn.

Hubo un alto y brusco aclararse de una garganta en la entrada.

—Shelby, Judy dice que es hora de que te instales allí abajo —comentó Hiriam.

—Bueno, Hiriam, pero ¡qué aspecto tan gallardo! —replicó Shelby en un tono que sonaba algo sorprendido.

Eso quizás explicó el malhumor de la respuesta de Hiriam.

—Es cosa de Britt.

—Pero ¿ya es la hora? —dijo Shelby como para sí misma, sonando casi tan nerviosa como yo—. Ha ido todo tan rápido. Me siento un poco mareada.

Ya éramos dos.

—Dame un abrazo antes de que baje —insistió Shelby—, con mucho cuidado, a ver si voy a estropear algo.

Mi madre me apretó cariñosamente la cintura y después se precipitó hacia la puerta, dándose allí una vuelta para mirarme de nuevo.

—¡Oh, cielos, casi se me olvida! Hiriam, ¿dónde está la caja?

Mi padre rebuscó en sus bolsillos un minuto y después sacó de allí una pequeña caja blanca que ofreció a Shelby, quien abrió la tapa y me la alargó.

—Algo azul —comentó.

—Y algo viejo también. Pertenecieron a tu abuela Berry —añadió Hiriam—, hemos hecho que un joyero reemplazara los esmaltes con zafiros.

Dentro de la caja había dos pesadas peinetas de plata. Sobre los dientes, iban empotrados entre los intrincados diseños florales unos oscuros zafiros azules.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Mamá, papá... No deberíais...

—Britt no nos ha dejado hacer nada más —replicó Shelby—, cada vez que lo intentábamos estaba a punto de cortarnos el gaznate.

Se me escapó de entre los dientes una risita histérica.

Britt apareció de pronto e insertó con rapidez las peinetas en el pelo sobre el borde de mis gruesas trenzas.

—Ya tenemos algo viejo y algo azul —reflexionó Britt, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para admirarme—, y tu vestido es nuevo. De modo que aquí...

Me lanzó algo y yo alcé las manos de forma automática para cogerlo; así es como aterrizó en mis palmas una vaporosa liga blanca.

—Es mía y la quiero de vuelta —me comentó Britt.

Yo me ruboricé.

—Ah, qué bien —afirmó Britt satisfecha—. Un poco de color... justo lo que necesitabas. Ya estás oficialmente perfecta. Se volvió hacia mis padres con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa—. Shelby, tienes que bajar ya.

—Sí, señora.

Shelby me envió un beso y se apresuró a salir.

—Hiriam, ¿te importaría ir en busca de las flores, por favor?

Mientras Hiriam se ausentaba, Britt me quitó la liga de las manos y entonces se inclinó bajo mi falda. Yo jadeé y me estremecí cuando su mano fría me cogió el tobillo para poner la liga en su sitio.

Ya estaba de nuevo en pie antes de que Hiriam regresara con dos espumosos ramos de flores blancas. El aroma de las rosas, el azahar y las fresias me envolvió en una suave neblina.

Emily, la mejor música de la familia después de Quinn, comenzó a tocar el piano en el piso de abajo. El canon de Pachelbel. Empecé a hiperventilar.

—Cálmate, Rae —dijo Hiriam. Se volvió a Britt con nerviosismo—. Parece un poco mareada, ¿crees que será capaz de hacerlo?

Su voz me sonó muy lejana y apenas sentía las piernas.

—Se pondrá mejor.

Britt se colocó de pie delante de mí, irguiéndose sobre las puntas de los pies para mirarme mejor a los ojos y me cogió las muñecas con sus manos duras.

—Concéntrate, Rae. Quinn te espera allí abajo.

Inhalé un gran trago de aire, deseando recuperar pronto la compostura.

La música se transformó lentamente en una nueva canción. Hiriam me dio un codazo.

—Venga, Rae, es nuestro turno para batear.

—¿Rae? —preguntó Britt, aún pendiente de mi mirada.

—Sí —chillé—. Quibb, vale —y dejé que me sacara de la habitación con Hiriam pegado a mi codo.

La música sonaba muy fuerte y subía flotando por las escaleras junto con la fragancia de un millón de flores. Me concentré en la idea de Quinn esperando abajo para conseguir poner los pies en movimiento.

La música me resultaba familiar, la marcha tradicional de Wagner rodeada de un flujo de fiorituras.

—Es mi turno —replicó Britt—. Cuenta hasta cinco y sígueme.

Ella comenzó una lenta danza llena de gracia mientras bajaba la escalera. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que tener a Britt como mi única dama de honor era un error. Sin duda, iba a parecer mucho más descoordinada andando detrás de ella.

Una repentina fanfarria vibró a través de la música que sobrevolaba el lugar y reconocí mi entrada.

—No dejes que me caiga, papá —susurré y Hiriam me colocó la mano sobre su brazo y la sujetó allí con firmeza.

«Un paso por vez», me dije a mí misma cuando comencé a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. No levanté los ojos hasta que vi mis pies a salvo en el piso de abajo, aunque pude escuchar los murmullos y el susurro de la audiencia cuando aparecí a la vista de todos. La sangre se me subió a las mejillas con el sonido; claro que todo el mundo cuenta siempre con la ruborosa novia.

Tan pronto como mis pies pasaron las traicioneras escaleras le busqué con la mirada. Durante un segundo escaso, me distrajo la profusión de flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas desde cualquier cosa que hubiera en la habitación que no estuviera viva, pendiendo en largas líneas de vaporosos lazos, pero arranqué los ojos del dosel en forma de enramada y busqué a través de las filas de sillas envueltas en raso, ruborizándome más profundamente mientras caía en la cuenta de aquella multitud de rostros, todos pendientes de mí. Hasta que le encontré al final del todo, de pie, delante de un arco rebosante de más flores y más lazos.

Apenas era consciente de que estuviera Russell a su lado y el padre de Tina detrás de los dos. No veía a mi madre donde debía de estar sentada, en la fila delantera, ni a mi nueva familia ni a ninguno de los invitados. Todos ellos tendrían que esperar.

Ahora sólo podía distinguir el rostro de Quinn, que llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban como la mantequilla derretida, en todo su esplendor dorado, y su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo con la profundidad de la emoción. Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, turbada, rompió en una sonrisa de júbilo que quitaba el aliento.

De repente, fue sólo la presión de la mano de Hiriam en la mía la que me impidió echar a correr hacia delante atravesando todo el pasillo.

La marcha era tan lenta que luché para acompasar los pasos a su ritmo. Menos mal que el pasillo era muy corto. Hasta que por último, al fin, llegué allí. Quinn extendió su mano y Hiriam tomó la mía y en un símbolo tan antiguo como el mundo, la colocó sobre la de Quinn. Yo rocé el frío milagro de su piel y me sentí en casa.

Hicimos los votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces, aunque jamás por una pareja como nosotros. Sólo le habíamos pedido al señor Chang que hiciera un cambio pequeño y él amablemente sustituyó la frase «hasta que la muerte nos separe» por una más apropiada que rezaba: «tanto como duren nuestras vidas».

En ese momento, cuando el sacerdote recitó esta parte, mi mundo, que había estado boca abajo durante tanto tiempo, pareció estabilizarse en la posición correcta. Comprendí qué tonta había sido temiendo este momento, como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños que no deseaba o una exhibición embarazosa como la del baile de promoción. Miré a los ojos brillantes de Quinn que reflejaban una mirada de triunfo y supe que yo también había ganado, porque nada importaba salvo que me quedaría con ella.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que llegó el momento de las palabras que nos unirían para siempre.

—Sí, quiero —me las arreglé para pronunciar con voz ahogada, en un susurro casi ininteligible, pestañeando para aclararme los ojos de modo que pudiera verle el semblante.

Cuando llegó su turno las palabras sonaron claras y victoriosas.

—Sí, quiero —juró.

El señor Chang nos declaró unidas en matrimonio, y entonces las manos de Quinn se alzaron para acunar mi rostro cuidadosamente, como si fuera tan delicada como los pétalos blancos que se balanceaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Intenté comprender, a través de la película de lágrimas que me cegaba, el hecho surrealista de que esa persona asombrosa fuera mía. Sus ojos dorados también parecían llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de que eso era imposible. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y yo me alcé sobre las puntas de los pies arrojando mis brazos, con el ramo y todo, alrededor de su cuello.

Me besó con ternura, con adoración y yo olvidé a la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón... recordando sólo que ella me amaba, que me quería y que yo era suya.

Ella comenzó el beso y ella mismo tuvo que terminarlo, porque yo me colgué de ella, ignorando las risitas disimuladas y las gargantas que se aclaraban ruidosamente entre la audiencia. Al final, apartó mi cara con sus manos y se retiró, demasiado pronto, para mirarme. En la superficie su fugaz sonrisa parecía divertida, casi una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero debajo de su momentánea diversión por mi exhibición pública de afecto había una profunda alegría que era un eco de la mía.

El gentío estalló en un aplauso y ella movió nuestros cuerpos para ponernos de cara a nuestros amigos y familiares, pero yo no pude apartar el rostro del suyo para mirarlos a ellos.

Los brazos de mi madre fueron los primeros que me encontraron con la cara surcada de lágrimas, cuando al fin retiré con desgana los ojos de Quinn. Y entonces me pasaron de mano en mano por toda la multitud, de abrazo en abrazo, y apenas fui consciente de a quién pertenecían los brazos de cada uno de ellos, con la atención prendida de la mano de Quinn que aferraba firmemente la mía. Reconocí con claridad la diferencia entre los blandos y cálidos abrazos de mis amigos humanos y los cariñosos y fríos de mi nueva familia.

Pero un abrazo abrasador destacó entre todos los demás, el de Seth Clearwater, que había afrontado una muchedumbre de vampiros para estar allí ocupando el lugar de mi amigo licántropo perdido.


	8. El gesto

**Capítulo 4: El gesto**

La ceremonia desembocó suavemente en la fiesta de recepción, correspondiendo con el plan intachable trazado por Britt. En esos momentos se ponía el sol sobre el río: la boda había durado exactamente el tiempo necesario para permitir que el sol se desvaneciera entre los árboles. Las luces del jardín relumbraban mientras Quinn me conducía hacia las cristaleras traseras, haciendo brillar las flores blancas. Allí había otras diez mil flores más que ejercían la función de carpa fragante y aireada sobre la plataforma de baile, alzada sobre la hierba entre dos de los cedros más antiguos.

Las cosas se detuvieron, relajadas como la apacible tarde de agosto que nos rodeaba. El pequeño grupo de personas se extendió bajo la suave iluminación que ofrecían las luces titilantes y los amigos que acabábamos de abrazar nos saludaron de nuevo. Ahora era tiempo de hablar, de reír.

—Felicidades, chicas —nos dijo Seth Clearwater, inclinando la cabeza bajo el borde de una guirnalda de flores.

Su madre, Sue, se mostraba algo rígida de pie a su lado, vigilando a los invitados con una cautelosa intensidad. Su rostro afilado resultaba fiero, con una expresión que acentuaba su pelo corto de estilo severo; era tan bajita como su hija Leah y me pregunté si se lo había cortado del mismo modo como una forma de mostrar solidaridad. Billy St James, al otro lado de Seth, no estaba tan tenso como Sue.

Cuando miraba al padre de Jesse, siempre me sentía como si estuviera viendo a dos personas en vez de a una. Por un lado, estaba el anciano en silla de ruedas de rostro arrugado y sonrisa blanca que todo el mundo podía ver; y por otro, el descendiente directo de una larga línea de jefes de tribu poderosos y llenos de magia, envuelto en la autoridad con la que había nacido. Aunque la magia había esquivado su generación, debido a la ausencia de un catalizador, Billy todavía formaba parte del poder y la leyenda, que fluían directamente de él hasta su hijo, el heredero de la magia a la que había dado la espalda. Por eso, ahora Sam Hudson actuaba como el jefe de las leyendas y de la magia...

Billy parecía extrañamente cómodo considerando la compañía y el suceso al que estaba asistiendo, pero sus ojos negros brillaban como si hubiera recibido buenas noticias. Me sentí impresionada por su compostura. Esta boda debería haberle parecido algo muy malo, lo peor que le podía pasar a la hija de su mejor amigo, al menos a sus ojos.

Sabía que no era fácil para él contener sus sentimientos, considerando el desafío que esta unión iba a proyectar sobre el antiguo tratado entre los Fabray y los quileute, el acuerdo que prohibía a los Fabray crear un nuevo vampiro. Los lobos sabían que se avecinaba una ruptura del tratado, y el aquelarre no tenía idea alguna de cómo reaccionarían. Antes de la alianza habría supuesto un ataque inmediato, una guerra, pero ahora que se conocían mejor unos a otros, ¿podría haber alguna posibilidad de perdón?

Como si fuera una respuesta a esa idea, Seth se inclinó hacia Quinn con los brazos extendidos y Quinn le devolvió el abrazo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Vi cómo Sue se estremecía delicadamente.

—Me alegro de que te hayan salido las cosas tan bien —le dijo Seth—. Me siento feliz por ti.

—Gracias, Seth. Eso significa mucho para mí. —Quinn se apartó de Seth y miró a Sue y Billy—. Gracias también a vosotros, por dejar que viniera Seth y por apoyar hoy a Rae.

—De nada —respondió Billy con su voz profunda y grave y me sorprendió la nota de optimismo de su voz.

Tal vez había una tregua más sólida en el horizonte.

Se estaba formando algo parecido a una fila, así que Seth nos despidió con un gesto de la mano y empujó la silla de Billy hacia donde estaba la comida. Sue apoyó una mano sobre cada uno de ellos.

Tina y Mike fueron los siguientes en reclamar nuestra atención, seguidos por los padres de Tina, y después Sam y Sugar, quienes, para mi sorpresa, iban cogidos de la mano. No había oído nada de que volvieran a estar juntos, eso me parecía estupendo. Detrás de mis amigos humanos venían mis nuevos primos políticos, el clan vampiro de los de Denali. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando la vampira que estaba a su frente, Tanya, supuse, por el tono fresa de sus rizos rubios, avanzó para abrazar a Quinn. A su lado, había otros tres vampiros de ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente con abierta curiosidad. Una de las mujeres tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio muy pálido, liso como la seda del maíz. La otra mujer y su acompañante tenían el cabello negro, con un matiz oliváceo en sus rostros de aspecto pálido como la tiza.

Y los cuatro eran tan hermosos que hicieron que me doliera el estómago.

Tanya seguía reteniendo a Quin..

—Ah, Quinn —dijo ella—, te he echado de menos.

Ella se echó a reír entre dientes y maniobró para deshacerse del abrazo, colocando con ligereza la mano en su hombro y dando un paso hacia atrás, como si quisiera verla mejor.

—Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Tanya. Tienes un aspecto magnífico.

—Tú también.

—Déjame que te presente a mi mujer. —Era la primera vez que Quinn pronunciaba esa palabra desde que se había convertido en una verdad oficial y parecía que iba a explotar de satisfacción al decirla. Todos los de Denali se echaron a reír suavemente en respuesta—. Tanya, ésta es mi Rae.

Era tan hermosa como habían predicho mis peores pesadillas. Me echó una mirada que parecía más especulativa que resignada, y después alzó la mano para tomar la mía.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Rea —sonrió, algo compungida—. Nos consideramos también parte de la familia de Russell y siento mucho el..., ejem, reciente incidente, cuando no nos comportamos como tales. Deberíamos habernos conocido antes, ¿podrás perdonarnos?

—Claro que sí —respondí casi sin aliento—, es estupendo conoceros.

—Los Fabray ya están igualados en número. Quizá sea ahora nuestro turno, ¿eh, Kate? —se dirigió sonriendo a la rubia.

—No dejes de soñar —le respondió la interpelada, haciendo girar sus ojos dorados; y cogiéndome la mano que acababa de soltar Tanya, la apretó cariñosamente—. Bienvenida, Rae.

La mujer de cabello oscuro puso su mano sobre la de Kate.

—Yo soy Carmen y éste es Eleazar. Estamos encantados de verdad de haberte conocido por fin.

—Yo... yo... tam... también —tartamudeé.

Tanya echó una ojeada hacia la gente que estaba esperando detrás de ella, el ayudante de Hiriam, Mark, y su esposa, cuyos ojos miraban redondos y enormes al clan de Denali.

—Tendremos oportunidad de conocernos mejor más adelante. ¡Dispondremos de millones de años para ello! —Tanya se echo a reír cuando su familia y ella avanzaron.

Se mantuvieron todas las tradiciones al uso. Me vi acribillada por el flash de muchas cámaras fotográficas mientras sostenía en alto el cuchillo sobre un pastel espectacular, demasiado grande, pensé, para el grupo relativamente íntimo de amigos y familiares presentes. Nos turnamos para darnos pastel el uno al otro. Quinn se tragó valientemente su trozo mientras yo lo miraba con incredulidad. Luego, arrojé el ramo nupcial con una habilidad desconocida, justo a las manos sorprendidas de Tina, Jess y Sam aullaron a carcajada limpia ante mi rubor mientras Quinn me quitaba la liga prestada (con los dientes, de forma muy cuidadosa) que yo había deslizado previamente casi hasta mi tobillo. Se la tiró a Sam Evans a la cara volviéndose para enviarme un rápido guiño.

Y cuando comenzó la música, Quinn me tomó en sus brazos para el acostumbrado primer baile. Yo le seguí con ganas, a pesar del miedo que le tenía a bailar, especialmente ante público, sólo por el placer de estar entre sus brazos. Ella hizo todo el trabajo y giramos sin esfuerzo aparente bajo el brillo de un dosel de luces y el de los relumbrantes flashes de las cámaras.

—¿Está usted disfrutando de la fiesta, señora Fabray? —me susurró al oído.

Me eché a reír.

—Creo que me va a costar un poco acostumbrarme a oírme llamar así.

—Tendremos tiempo suficiente —me recordó, con la voz llena de alegría y se inclinó para besarme mientras bailábamos.

Las cámaras disparaban fotos de un modo casi febril.

La música cambió y Hiriam le dio unos golpecitos al hombro de Quinn.

Resultaba más difícil bailar con Hiriam. No era mucho mejor para esto que yo, así que nos mecimos prudentemente de un lado al otro en una cerrada formación en cuadro. Quinn y Judy giraron a nuestro alrededor como si fueran Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers.

—Te voy a echar de menos en casa, Rae. Ya me siento solo.

Le respondí con la garganta hinchada, intentando hacer una broma.

—Me siento fatal dejándote guisar solo. Es casi una negligencia criminal, deberías arrestarme.

Él me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Supongo que podré sobrevivir a la comida, pero llámame siempre que puedas.

—Te lo prometo.

Me pareció que había bailado con todo el mundo ya. Resultaba estupendo ver reunidos a todos mis viejos amigos, pero lo que yo quería de verdad era estar con Quinn más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Me sentí feliz cuando volvió a por mí, justo medio minuto después de que empezara una nueva canción.

—Todavía no te cae bien Sam, ¿eh? —comenté mientras Quinn me alejaba de ella dando vueltas.

—No cuando tengo que escuchar sus pensamientos. Tiene mucha suerte de que no le haya echado de una patada. O algo peor.

—Ah, sí, claro.

—¿No has tenido oportunidad de echarte una ojeada?

—Mmm, no, creo que no. ¿Por qué?

—Entonces, supongo que no te habrás dado cuenta de cuan profunda y sobrecogedoramente hermosa estás esta noche. No me sorprende que Sam haya sido incapaz de evitar pensamientos impropios sobre una mujer casada. Me disgusta mucho que Britt no se haya asegurado de hacer que te miraras al espejo.

—Tú eres muy poco imparcial, ya lo sabes.

Ella suspiró, hizo una pausa y se volvió para mostrarme la pared de cristal, que reflejaba la fiesta como un gran espejo. Quinn señaló a la pareja que había en el espejo y se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotros.

—¿Que no soy imparcial...?

Capté justo un atisbo del reflejo de Quinn, un perfecto duplicado de su rostro perfecto, con una belleza de pelo color oscuro a su lado. Su piel era del color de la crema y las rosas y tenía los ojos muy grandes debido a la excitación y enmarcados por espesas pestañas. La estrecha funda del deslumbrante vestido blanco destelló con sutileza en la cola, casi como si fuera una azucena invertida; estaba cortado de forma tan habilidosa que su cuerpo parecía elegante y gracioso, al menos, mientras se quedaba inmóvil.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear y hacer que la belleza se volviera hacia mí, Quinn se puso tenso de repente y miró automáticamente en otra dirección, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado por su nombre.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella.

Frunció el ceño durante un instante y después se suavizo casi igual de rápido.

De inmediato mostró una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Un regalo de boda sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

Ella no contestó, sino que comenzó a bailar de nuevo, girando en dirección opuesta a donde nos habíamos encaminado antes, lejos de las luces y después hacia la profunda franja de la noche que rodeaba la luminosa plataforma de baile.

No se paró hasta que alcanzamos el lado oscuro de uno de los gigantescos cedros. Entonces, Quinn miró hacia delante, hacia la parte de las sombras más oscura.

—Gracias —le contestó Quinn a la oscuridad—. Esto es muy... amable por tu parte.

—Soy la amabilidad personificada —una hosca voz familiar respondió desde la oscuridad—. ¿Me permites?

Mi mano voló hasta mi garganta, y si Quinn no me hubiera estado sujetando, me habría caído.

—¡Jesse! —exclamé, casi ahogándome, cuando puede respirar—. ¡Jesse!

—Estoy aquí, Rae.

Me tambaleé hacia el sonido de su voz. Quinn mantuvo su mano bien firme bajo mi codo hasta que otro juego de fuertes manos me cogió en la oscuridad. El calor de la piel de Jesse me quemó a través del fino traje de satén cuando me acercó a su cuerpo. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para bailar, simplemente me abrazó mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho. Se inclinó para presionar su mejilla contra la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Em no me perdonará si no le concedo su turno oficial en el baile —murmuró Quinn y me di cuenta de que nos iba a abandonar haciéndome a su vez un regalo de su parte.

—Oh, Jesse. —Yo estaba llorando y no podía emitir las palabras con claridad—. Gracias.

—Deja de lloriquear, Rae, te vas a arruinar el vestido. Sólo soy yo.

—¿Sólo? ¡Oh, Jesse! Todo es perfecto ahora.

Él resopló.

—Ah, sí, la fiesta puede empezar. El padrino finalmente lo consiguió.

—Ahora todos los que amo están aquí.

Sentí cómo sus labios rozaban mi pelo.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, cariño.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!

—Ésa era la idea.

Eché una ojeada hacia los invitados, pero no podía distinguir a través de los bailarines el punto donde había visto por última vez al padre de Jesse. No sabía si aún seguía allí.

—¿Sabe Billy que estás aquí?

Tan pronto como lo pregunté, supe que sí; era la única manera de explicar su animada expresión de antes.

—Estoy seguro de que Finn se lo ha dicho. Iré a verle cuando... cuando se acabe la fiesta.

—Estará tan contento de que estés en casa...

Jesse se echó un poco hacia atrás y se envaró. Dejó la mano izquierda en la parte más estrecha de mi espalda y sujetó mi mano derecha con la otra. Acunó nuestras manos contra su pecho y pude sentir su corazón latir bajo la palma de mi mano. Adiviné que no la había puesto allí de forma accidental.

—No sé si podré tener algo más que sólo un baile —me dijo él, y comenzó a empujarme en un círculo lento que no seguía el ritmo de la música que sonaba a nuestras espaldas—. Lo haré lo mejor posible.

Nos movíamos según el ritmo de su corazón bajo mi mano.

—Estoy contento de haber venido —añadió Jesse con lentitud después de un momento—, aunque no pensé que sería así. Pero es estupendo verte... una vez más. No resulta tan triste como me imaginaba.

—No quiero que estés triste.

—Ya lo sé. Y no he venido esta noche a hacerte sentir culpable.

—No. Me hace muy feliz que hayas venido. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado.

Él se echó a reír.

—Eso es estupendo, porque no he tenido tiempo para comprar un regalo como Dios manda.

Los ojos se me estaban ajustando y ahora pude contemplar su semblante, a más altura de lo que esperaba, ¿era posible que aún siguiera creciendo? Debía de estar ya más cerca de los dos metros que del metro ochenta. Resultaba un alivio ver sus rasgos familiares una vez más después de todo ese tiempo, sus ojos profundamente encajados en sombra bajo sus hirsutas cejas negras, sus pómulos altos, y sus labios llenos se estiraron sobre sus dientes brillantes con una sonrisa sarcástica que iba muy de acuerdo con el tono de su voz. Tenía los ojos tensos en las comisuras, cautelosos; podía ver que estaba teniendo bastante cuidado aquella noche. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerme feliz, para que no se le cayera la máscara y mostrara lo mucho que le estaba costando.

La verdad es que no sabía qué era lo que había hecho de bueno en mi vida para merecer a un amigo como Jesse.

—¿Cuándo decidiste regresar?

—¿Consciente o inconscientemente? —inhaló con profundidad antes de contestar a su propia pregunta—. La verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que estuve vagabundeando en esta dirección durante un tiempo, quizá porque algo me atraía hacia aquí, pero no fue hasta esta mañana cuando realmente empecé a correr. No sabía si llegaría a tiempo —se echó a reír—. No te haces idea de lo extraño que se siente uno andando sobre dos piernas otra vez. ¡Y con ropa! Y todavía es más raro porque te sientes así. No me esperaba esto. He perdido práctica con todo este rollo humano.

Ambos nos revolvimos incómodos.

—De todos modos, habría sido una lástima perderme el verte así. Ha merecido la pena hacer el esfuerzo de venir. Tienes un aspecto increíble, Rae. Estás muy hermosa.

—Britt ha invertido en mí un montón de tiempo y la oscuridad también ayuda.

—No está tan oscuro para mí, ya lo sabes.

—Cierto. —Sus sentidos de hombre lobo, claro. Era fácil olvidar todas las cosas que él podía hacer, ya que parecía humano. Especialmente ahora—. Te has cortado el pelo —advertí.

—Ah, sí. Me resulta más fácil, ya sabes. Aunque esto de usar las manos es una gran ventaja.

—Tienes buen aspecto —le mentí.

Él resopló.

—Vale. Lo he hecho yo solo, con las tijeras oxidadas de la cocina —sonrió ampliamente durante un momento, y entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció. Su expresión se volvió seria—. ¿Eres feliz, Rae?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —sentí que encogía los hombros—. Creo que eso es lo más importante.

—¿Y qué tal estás tú, Jesse? De verdad.

—Estoy muy bien, Rae, en serio. No quiero que te preocupes más por mí. Deja ya de darle la tabarra a Seth.

—Pues no es por ti por quien le doy la tabarra, que lo sepas. Me gusta Seth.

—Es un buen chico y mejor compañía que la mayoría de la gente. Te voy a decir una cosa, si pudiera deshacerme algún día de las voces que tengo en la cabeza, esto de ser lobo sería casi perfecto.

Me eché a reír por el modo en que sonó.

—Ah, vale, tendré que decirle a las mías que se callen también.

—En tu caso, eso significaría que estás loca, pero claro eso yo ya lo sabía — bromeó.

—Gracias.

—Pues, después de todo, quizá sea mejor la locura que compartir la mente de una manada. Las voces de los de dementes no te envían niñeras para vigilarte.

—¿Eh?

—Finn está ahí fuera y también algunos de los otros. Solo por si acaso, ya sabes.

—¿En caso de qué?

—Por si no puedo controlarme, o algo así. Por si me da el pronto y reviento la fiesta. —Durante un momento flameo una rápida sonrisa ante lo que sin duda era para él un pensamiento de lo más atractivo—. Pero no he venido hasta aquí para estropearte la fiesta, Rae. Estoy aquí para... —su voz se desvaneció.

—Para que mi día sea perfecto.

—Eso es algo difícil de alcanzar.

—Pues menos mal que eres tan alto.

Gimió ante mi chiste malo y después suspiró.

—Simplemente estoy aquí porque soy tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo, una vez más.

—Finn debería confiar un poco más en ti.

—Bueno, puede que yo me esté mostrando demasiado susceptible, y quizá sea mejor que permanezcan cerca, para echarle un ojo a Seth. Aquí hay un montón de vampiros, y Seth no se toma estas cosas lo bastante en serio.

—El chaval sabe que aquí no corre peligro alguno, porque entiende a los Fabray mejor que Finn.

—Vale, vale —replicó Jesse, intentando hacer las paces antes de que en realidad nos hubiéramos peleado.

Era extraño que, de los dos, fuera él quien se mostrara diplomático.

—Siento lo de todas esas voces —comenté—. Me gustaría haberlo hecho mejor. En muchos sentidos.

—No es tan malo. Sólo me estoy quejando un poco.

—¿Eres... feliz?

—Ando bastante cerca, suficiente para mí. Hoy tú eres la estrella —se echó a reír entre dientes—. Y apuesto a que estás encantada, con lo que te gusta ser el centro de la atención.

—Oh, sí, nunca me harto de despertar el interés de los demás.

Rompió a reír y después clavó la mirada por encima de mi cabeza. Estudió el brillo deslumbrante de la recepción con los labios fruncidos, el gracioso girar de los bailarines, los pétalos que revoloteaban al caer de las guirnaldas. Yo miré en la misma dirección. Todo parecía muy lejano desde aquel espacio tranquilo y oscuro. Era casi como observar las ráfagas blancas que giran dentro de una bola de nieve.

—Eso tengo que concedérselo —comentó él—, esta gente sabe montar una fiesta.

—Britt es una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable.

Él suspiró.

—Se terminó la canción. ¿Puedo pedirte otra o es demasiado?

Apreté la mano alrededor de la suya.

—Pide todos los bailes que quieras.

Se echó a reír.

—Eso suena interesante, aunque casi mejor si nos limitamos a estos dos. No quiero empezar a hablar de lo que tú sabes.

Dimos otra vuelta.

—No creas que ya me he hecho a la idea de decirte adiós, al menos no de momento —murmuró él.

Intenté tragar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta, pero no pude obligarlo a bajar.

Jesse me miró fijamente y puso mala cara. Pasó los dedos por mi mejilla, capturando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por ella.


	9. El gesto 2

—No tiene sentido que seas tú la que llore, Rae.

—Todo el mundo llora en las bodas —dije con tono compungido.

—Pero esto es lo que tú quieres, ¿no?

—Correcto.

—Entonces, sonríe.

Lo intenté y él se echó a reír ante la mueca que me salió.

—Voy a intentar recordarte con esta cara. Para que me sirva cuando...

—¿Cuando qué? ¿Cuando muera?

Él apretó los dientes. Estaba luchando consigo mismo, de modo que pudiera mantener su decisión de hacer que su presencia fuera un regalo y no un juicio. Podía adivinar lo que quería decir.

—No —contestó finalmente—. Pero es así como yo te veo cu mi mente, con tus mejillas rojas, el latido de tu corazón, y dos manos izquierdas. Todo eso.

Le pisé el pie de forma deliberada y con toda la fuerza que pude.

Él sonrió.—Esta es mi chica.

Comenzó a decir algo más y después cerró la boca con brusquedad. Luchaba de nuevo con los dientes apretados contra las palabras que no quería dejar escapar.

Mi relación con Jesse solía ser tan fluida, tan natural, como respirar, pero desde que Quinn había regresado a mi vida, se había convertido en una tensión continua, porque a los ojos de Jesse, al escoger a Quinn, estaba escogiendo un destino que para él era peor que la muerte, o al menos equivalente.

—¿Qué pasa, Jesse? Dímelo de una vez. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—Yo... yo... no tengo nada que decirte.

—Oh, por favor, escúpelo ya.

—Es verdad. Es que no... Verás, es... es una pregunta. Algo que quiero que me digas.

—Pregunta.

Luchó otro minuto más y después exhaló el aire.

—No debería. En realidad no importa, sólo es curiosidad morbosa.

Le comprendí, porque le conocía muy bien.

—No va a ocurrir esta noche, Jesse —le susurré.

Jesse estaba incluso más obsesionado que Quinn con mi humanidad. Atesoraba cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón, sabiendo que estaban contados.

—Oh —dijo él, intentando suavizar su alivio—, vale.

Comenzó a sonar una nueva canción, pero él no notó el cambio esta vez.

—¿Cuándo? —murmuró.

—No lo sé con seguridad. Una semana o dos, quizá.

Su voz cambió, adoptando un borde defensivo, burlón.

—¿Y a qué se debe la demora?

—Pues porque no quiero pasar mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor.

—¿Y cómo la vas a pasar entonces? ¿Jugando a las damas? Ja, ja.

—Muy gracioso.

—No te engañes, Rae. Siendo sincero, no le veo el punto. No vas a tener una luna de miel de verdad con tu vampiro, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez? Llama a las cosas por su nombre. Ésta no es la primera vez que lo pospones, lo cual me parece estupendo, la verdad —afirmó, repentinamente serio—, que no te dé vergüenza.

—No estoy retrasando nada —le repliqué con brusquedad—, y ¡sí, quiero tener una luna de miel auténtica! ¡Puedo tener lo que quiera! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

Detuvo nuestra vuelta lenta de forma abrupta. Durante un momento, me pregunté si realmente se había dado cuenta del cambio en la música, y me rompí la cabeza intentando encontrar el camino para arreglar nuestra pequeña regañina antes de que me dijera adiós. No podíamos separarnos dejando las cosas tal como estaban.

Y entonces los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas con una clase extraña de horror y confusión.

—¿Qué? —jadeó él—. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—¿Sobre qué...? ¿Jesse? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—¿A qué te estás refiriendo con tener una luna de miel autentica? ¿Siendo humana aún? ¿Estás de guasa? ¡Es una broma de muy mal gusto, Rae!

Le miré con mala cara.

—Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Jesse. Esto no es asunto tuyo, y yo no debería... no debería haber hablado de esto contigo. Es un tema privado...

Sus manos enormes me aferraron por la parte superior de los brazos envolviéndolos por completo, hasta el punto de que sus dedos se solaparon.

—¡Ay, Jesse! ¡Vete!

Me sacudió.

—¡Rae! Pero ¿es que has perdido la cabeza? ¡No puede ser que seas tan estúpida! ¡Dime que estás de guasa!

Me sacudió de nuevo y sus manos, tan apretadas como si fueran torniquetes, comenzaron a temblar, enviando una serie de vibraciones hacia mis huesos.

—¡Jesse... para!

De repente la oscuridad se atestó de gente.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —la voz de Quinn sonó fría como el hielo y tan afilada como una navaja.

Se oyó detrás de Jesse un grave rugido que procedía de lo más negro de la noche, seguido de otro, que se superpuso al primero.

—Jesse, colega, vámonos —escuché la voz de Seth, que le hablaba con tono urgente—, te estás descontrolando.

Por un momento pareció que Jesse estaba paralizado, con los ojos dilatados de puro horror aún clavados en mí.

—Le vas a hacer daño —susurró Seth—. Suéltala.

—¡Ahora! —bramó Quinn.

Las manos de Jesse cayeron a sus costados y cuando se me restauró el flujo de la sangre a través de las venas, sentí casi dolor. Antes de que pudiera apercibirme de nada más, unas manos frías reemplazaron a las calientes, y de pronto el aire que me rodeaba sopló con fuerza a mi lado.

Pestañeé y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba de pie a unos dos metros de donde había estado justo antes. Quinn había adoptado una postura muy tensa delante de mí y dos enormes lobos, agazapados entre ella y Jesse, habían aparecido de repente. Aunque a mí no me parecieron agresivos. Más bien sentí como si estuvieran intentando evitar la pelea.

Y Seth, el desgarbado chaval de quince años, había envuelto el tembloroso cuerpo de Jesse con sus brazos, mientras intentaba apartarlo de la escena, pero si Jesse entraba en fase tan cerca de Seth...

—Vamos, Jesse, vámonos.

—Te mataré —rugió Jesse, con la voz tan ahogada por la rabia que sonaba baja como un murmullo. Sus ojos, clavados en Quinn, ardían de pura furia—. ¡Te voy a matar con mis propias manos! ¡Y va a ser ahora!

Seguía temblando de forma convulsiva.

El lobo más grande, el negro, aulló de forma aguda.

—Seth, quítate de en medio —susurró Quinn.

Seth abrazó de nuevo a Jesse. Jesse estaba tan apabullado por la ira que Seth pudo apañárselas para tirar de él unos metros más hacia atrás.

—No lo hagas, Jesse, vámonos, venga.

Finn, el lobo más grande, el negro, se unió entonces a Seth. Apoyó su gigantesca cabeza contra el pecho de Jesse y empujó también.

Los tres, Seth tirando, Jesse temblando, y Finn empujando, desaparecieron rápidamente tragados por la oscuridad.

El otro lobo los siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaban. No estaba segura del color de su piel, bajo aquella luz tan tenue, pero me pareció de un tono marrón chocolate. ¿Era Quil, entonces?

—Lo siento —le susurré al lobo.

—Todo va a ir bien ya, Rae —murmuró Quinn.

El lobo se quedó mirando a Quinn y no era una mirada nada amigable. Quinn le dedicó un seco asentimiento, al que el lobo respondió con un resoplido y se volvió para seguir a los demás, desvaneciéndose como ellos.

—Bien —dijo Quinn en voz baja, y después me miró—. Regresemos.

—Pero Jesse...

—Finn le tiene controlado. Se ha ido.

—Quinn, lo siento tanto, he sido una estúpida...

—No has hecho nada malo...

—¡He sido una bocazas! ¿Por qué...? No debería haberle dejado que llevara la conversación hasta ese punto. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No te preocupes. —Me acarició el rostro—. Hemos de volver a la recepción antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando concentrarme de nuevo. ¿Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta? ¿Cómo era que no se habían dado cuenta?

Entonces me apercibí de que el enfrentamiento que tan catastrófico era a mis ojos, en realidad, se había producido casi en silencio y con rapidez, oculto entre las sombras.

—Dame dos segundos —le supliqué.

Mi interior era un caos debido al pánico y la pena, pero eso no importaba, porque ahora lo único que debía controlar era el exterior. Tenía que poner todo mi empeño en mostrar una buena imagen.

—¿Cómo está mi vestido?

—Tienes un aspecto estupendo, no se te ha movido ni un pelo de su sitio.

Inhalé en profundidad un par de veces.

—Vale, venga, vamos.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me condujo hacia la luz. Cuando pasamos al lado de las luces titilantes, me hizo girar suavemente sobre el entarimado. Nos mezclamos con los otros bailarines como si no hubiéramos llegado a interrumpir jamás nuestra danza.

Eché una ojeada a nuestros invitados, pero ninguno me dio la sensación de parecer asustado o sorprendido. Sólo los rostros muy pálidos mostraban algún signo de tensión, y la escondían muy bien. Sam y Jess estaban al borde del entarimado, juntas, y adiviné que habían permanecido cerca de nosotros durante el enfrentamiento.

—¿Cómo estás...?

—Estoy bien —le prometí—. No puedo creerme que la haya pifiado. ¿Por qué lo hago todo mal?

—Tú no has hecho nada mal.

Estaba tan contenta de haber visto allí a Jesse, a pesar del sacrificio que aquello había supuesto para ella... Y después lo había estropeado todo, convirtiendo su regalo en un desastre. Deberían ponerme en cuarentena.

Pero mi idiotez no iba a arruinar nada más aquella noche. Apartaría todo a un lado, lo metería en un cajón y lo cerraría para ocuparme de ello más tarde. Habría tiempo de sobra para flagelarme. En ese momento no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Se acabó —le dije—. No pensemos más en ello por esta noche.

Esperaba un rápido asentimiento de Quinn, pero ella se quedó en silencio.

—¿Quinn?

Cerró los ojos y tocó mi frente con la suya.

—Jesse tiene razón —me susurró—. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?

—En absoluto —intenté mantener mi rostro tranquilo de cara a la multitud de amigos que nos observaban—. Jesse tiene demasiados prejuicios para ver nada con claridad.

Ella masculló algo en voz baja que sonó casi como «debería haberle dejado matarme sólo por haber pensado...».

—¡Para ya! —repuse con fiereza. Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y esperé hasta que abrió los ojos—. Tú y yo. Eso es lo único que importa, la única cosa en la que te permito pensar. ¿Me has escuchado?

—Sí —suspiró ella.

—Olvídate de que ha venido Jesse. —Eso yo también podía hacerlo, es más, iba a hacerlo—. Por mí. Prométeme que vas a pasar de todo esto.

Me miró a los ojos con fijeza durante un momento antes de contestar.

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias. Quinn, no tengo miedo.

—Yo sí —susurró ella.

—Pues haces mal. —Inhalé profundamente y luego sonreí—. Por cierto, te quiero.

Sonrió sólo un poco en respuesta.

—Ése es el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

—Estás monopolizando a la novia —intervino Jess, acercándose a Quinn por detrás de su hombro—. Déjame bailar con mi hermanita. Puede que ésta sea mi última oportunidad de ruborizarla —bromeó echándose a reír muy alta, tan poco afectada como le era habitual por la seriedad de cualquier situación que se presentara.

Resultó que había un montón de gente con la que no había bailado aún, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de que realmente pudiera recomponerme y recuperara el dominio de mí misma. Cuando Quinn me reclamó de nuevo, descubrí que el asunto de Jesse estaba bien encerrado en su cajón correspondiente y con la llave echada. Cuando me envolvió entre sus brazos, me sentí capaz de liberar la alegría que había sentido antes y la certeza de que todo en mi vida ocupaba en ese instante su lugar correcto. Sonreí y reposé la cabeza sobre su pecho. Me atrajo con los brazos y me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto —le dije.

—No me digas que has superado tus habituales recelos contra el baile.

—Bailar no es tan malo, al menos no contigo, pero estaba pensando más en esto — me apreté aún más contra ella—. Y en no dejarte escapar nunca más.

—Nunca —prometió ella, y se inclinó para besarme.

Y éste fue un beso de los serios, intenso, lento pero a pesar de ello, camino de algo...

La verdad es que se me había olvidado dónde estaba cuando escuché la llamada de Britt.

—¡Rae! ¡Es la hora!

Sentí una ligera irritación hacia mi nueva hermana por su interrupción.

Quinn la ignoró y sus labios se endurecieron contra los míos, con más urgencia que antes. Mi corazón comenzó una carrera enloquecida y las palmas de las manos se me humedecieron al deslizarse por su cuello marmóreo.

—¿Es que queréis perder el avión? —nos urgió Britt, ahora justo a mi lado—. Estoy segura de que vais a pasar una luna de miel estupenda acampados en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo siguiente.

Quinn giró el rostro lo suficiente para murmurar.

—Lárgate, Britt. —Y volvió a presionar mis labios con los suyos.

—Rae, ¿quieres embarcar con este vestido? —me espetó.

Yo no le presté mucha atención que digamos. En ese momento, es que no me importaba en absoluto.

Britt gruñó en voz baja.

—Le voy a decir dónde la llevas, Quinn. Te juro que lo hago.

Ella se quedó paralizado. Alzó su rostro apartándolo del mío y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermana favorita.

—Para ser tan pequeñaja eres de lo más irritante.

—No he comprado un vestido de viaje tan perfecto para ver cómo se desperdicia —le replicó con brusquedad, cogiéndome la mano—. Ven conmigo, Rae.

Me resistí un poco a su tirón, alzándome sobre los dedos de los pies para besarle una vez más. Ella volvió a tirarme del brazo con ademán impaciente, arrastrándome lejos de ella. Se oyeron unas cuantas risitas entre los invitados atentos a la escena. Me rendí entonces y la dejé conducirme hacia la casa vacía.

Ella parecía enfadada.

—Lo siento, Rae—me disculpé.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Rae —suspiró—. No parece que seas capaz de resistirte.

Se me escapó la risa ante su expresión martirizada y ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Gracias, Britt. Ha sido la boda más bonita que haya tenido nunca nadie —le dije con el corazón en la mano—, todo ha estado perfecto. Eres la mejor hermana, la más lista y la de mayor talento de todas las hermanas del mundo.

Eso la derritió y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Shelby y Judy me esperaban en el piso de arriba. Entre las tres me desnudaron con rapidez y me pusieron un conjunto de color azul intenso que me había comprado Britt. Sentí verdadero agradecimiento cuando alguien me quitó las horquillas del pelo y me lo soltó por la espalda, ondulado debido a las trenzas, ahorrándome el dolor de cabeza de deshacérmelo luego yo. Mi madre no dejó de derramar lágrimas todo el rato.

—Te llamaré cuando sepa adonde vamos —le prometí cuando la abracé para despedirme.

Me imaginaba que el enigma en torno al destino de nuestra luna de miel la estaría volviendo loca, ya que mi madre odiaba los secretos, a menos que estuviera al tanto de ellos.

—Te lo diré cuando ella esté lo bastante lejos para no enterarse —me ganó Britt por la mano, con una sonrisita de suficiencia ante mi expresión herida.

Me parecía de lo más desleal que dejara que yo fuera la última en saberlo.

—Tienes que visitarnos a LeRoy y a mí lo más pronto posible. Ahora es tu turno de ir al sur, y ver el sol aunque sea sólo por una vez —comentó Renée.

—Hoy no ha llovido —le recordé, evitando su demanda.

—Un milagro.

—Ya está todo preparado —intervino Britt—. Tus maletas están en el coche, las está poniendo allí Santy —me empujó de vuelta a las escaleras seguida por Shelby, todavía abrazándome a medias.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá —le susurré mientras descendíamos—, y estoy tan contenta de que estés con LeRoy... Cuidaos bien el uno al otro.

—Yo también te quiero, Rae, cariño.

—Adiós, mamá, te quiero —repetí con un nudo en la garganta.

Quinn me esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Cogí su mano extendida pero me incliné hacia un lado, registrando la pequeña multitud que nos esperaba para vernos marchar.

—¿Papá? —pregunté, buscándole con los ojos.

—Por ahí anda —murmuró Quinn y me condujo a través de los invitados que se abrieron formando un pasillo.

Encontramos a Hiriam detrás de todo el mundo, reclinado contra la pared con aspecto incómodo, como si, en cierto modo, hubiera estado escondiéndose. Los bordes enrojecidos de sus ojos explicaban por qué.

—¡Oh, papá!

Le abracé por la cintura mientras las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por mi rostro, había que ver lo que estaba llorando esa noche. Él me palmeó ligeramente la espalda.

—Vale, ya. No querrás perder ese avión.

Resultaba difícil hablar de sentimientos con Hiriam, con lo parecidos que éramos, siempre huyendo hacia trivialidades para evitar las demostraciones emocionales que tanto nos avergonzaban; pero no era el momento de comportarse con semejante timidez.

—Te querré siempre, papá —le dije—. No lo olvides.

—Yo también, Rae. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.

Le besé en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que él besaba la mía.

—Llámame —me pidió.

—Pronto —le prometí...

... sabiendo que eso era todo lo que podía prometerle. Sólo una llamada por teléfono. A mi madre y a mi padre no les estaría permitido volver a verme nunca más. Yo sería entonces tan diferente... y desde luego mucho, mucho más peligrosa.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo con voz gruñona—. No quiero que llegues tarde.

Los invitados volvieron a hacernos otro pasillo y Quinn me pegó a su costado para preparar nuestra huida.

—¿Estás preparada? —me preguntó.

—Lo estoy —repuse y supe que ahora sí era verdad.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando Quinn me besó en las escaleras de la entrada. Luego me arrastró hacia el coche mientras comenzaba la tormenta de arroz. La mayoría no nos alcanzó, pero alguien, probablemente Jess, arrojó los granos con una precisión asombrosa contra la espalda de Quinn.

El auto estaba decorado a todo lo largo con más flores extendidas en hileras y grandes lazos de tejido ligero y vaporoso atados a una docena de zapatos nuevos de diseño que colgaban del parachoques trasero.

Quinn hizo de escudo para evitarme la lluvia de arroz mientras me subía y poco después entró él. Nos alejamos a toda velocidad mientras yo me despedía por la ventanilla y le gritaba «te quiero» al porche, donde se encontraba toda mi familia despidiéndome a su vez.

La última imagen que me quedó fue la de mis padres. LeRoy envolvía tiernamente a Shelby con ambos brazos mientras ella tenía uno de los suyos muy apretado en torno a su cintura, pero con la otra mano libre extendida aferraba la mano de Hiriam. Hay tantas clases de amor, y en ese momento todas convivían de modo armonioso. Me pareció una escena llena de esperanza.

Quinn me apretó la mano a su vez.

—Te quiero —me dijo.

Recliné la cabeza contra su brazo.

—Ése es el motivo por el que estamos aquí —cité lo que él había dicho antes.

Ella me besó en el pelo.

Cuando nos volvimos hacia la oscura autopista y Quinn presionó de verdad el acelerador, escuché un sonido sobre el ronroneo del motor, procedente del bosque que quedaba a nuestras espaldas. Si yo podía oírlo, desde luego, ella también, pero no dijo nada mientras el sonido se desvanecía lentamente en la distancia, ni yo tampoco.

El agudo aullido que partía el corazón fue perdiendo volumen y después, desapareció por completo.


	10. Isla Judy

**Capítulo 5: Isla Judy**

—¿Houston? —pregunté, alzando las cejas cuando llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Es sólo una parada en el camino —me aseguró Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sentía como si apenas acabara de dormirme cuando ella me despertó. Estaba medio grogui cuando me arrastró a través de las terminales, luchando por recordar que tenía que abrir los ojos después de cada pestañeo. Me llevó unos cuantos minutos captar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando nos detuvimos en el mostrador de los vuelos internacionales para revisar los billetes de nuestro próximo avión.

—¿Río de Janeiro? —pregunte con algo de miedo.

—Otra parada —comentó ella.

El viaje a Sudamérica se me hizo largo, pero muy cómodo en los amplios asientos de primera clase, acunada entre los brazos de Quinn. Me volví a dormir y luego me desperté inusualmente alerta cuando giramos hacia el aeropuerto con la luz del sol poniente entrando de forma sesgada por las ventanillas.

No nos quedamos en el aeropuerto para tomar otro nuevo vuelo como yo esperaba. En vez de eso, cogimos un taxi para atravesar las atestadas calles de Río, un oscuro hervidero lleno de vida. Fui incapaz de comprender ni una palabra de las que Quinn le dirigió en portugués al conductor y adiviné que nos dirigíamos hacia un hotel antes de la siguiente etapa de nuestro viaje. Cuando comprendí esto, sentí una aguda punzada justo en la boca del estómago, algo que se acercaba mucho al miedo a salir a escena. El taxi continuó atravesando las multitudes como enjambres, hasta que se fueron disipando de algún modo y pareció que nos acercábamos al borde exterior occidental de la ciudad, en dirección al océano.

Nos detuvimos en los muelles.

Quinn encabezó la marcha hacia la larga línea de blancos yates amarrados sobre el agua, negra como la noche. Se detuvo ante la embarcación más pequeña de todas, y también la más esbelta, obviamente la habían construido pensando en la velocidad y no en el espacio. Aun así, tenía un aspecto lujoso y gracioso. Ella saltó dentro con ligereza pese a las pesadas maletas que acarreaba. Las dejó caer sobre la cubierta y se volvió para ayudarme a pasar por encima de la borda.

Observé en silencio cómo aparejaba el navío para partir, sorprendida de lo habilidoso y acostumbrado que parecía a esta tarea, ya que nunca le había oído antes mencionar que sintiera interés alguno por la navegación; pero claro, era buena en casi todo lo que emprendía, como siempre.

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia oriente por el océano abierto, revisé en mi mente mis conocimientos básicos de geografía. Por lo que podía recordar, no es que hubiera mucho al este de Brasil... a menos que pensaras en ir a África.

Pero Quinn aceleró mientras las luces de Río se atenuaban y luego desaparecían a nuestras espaldas. En el rostro tenía grabada su familiar sonrisa llena de júbilo, la misma que le producía cualquier forma de velocidad. El barco se sumergió en las olas y me roció con las salpicaduras procedentes del mar.

Al final, no fui capaz de resistir la curiosidad reprimida con tanta eficacia hasta ese momento.

—¿Vamos mucho más lejos? —pregunté.

No era frecuente que él olvidara mi naturaleza humana, pero me pregunté si estaba planeando que viviéramos en aquel pequeño yate durante algún tiempo.

—Pues como una media hora más.

Clavó los ojos en mis manos, aferradas al asiento y sonrió.

«Oh, vaya», pensé. Total, era un vampiro al fin y al cabo. Lo mismo nos estábamos dirigiendo a la Atlántida.

Veinte minutos más tarde gritó mi nombre por encima del rugido del motor.

—¡Rae, mira hacia allí!

Y señaló justo delante de nosotros.

En un primer momento, únicamente vi la negrura de la noche acicalada por la estela blanca de la luna rielando sobre las aguas; pero un examen más atento de la posición indicada me reveló una forma baja y oscura que se interponía en el reluciente trazo de la luna sobre el oleaje. Entrecerré los ojos para fijar la vista en la oscuridad y el contorno se perfiló con más claridad. La forma terminó transformándose en un triángulo chato e irregular, con uno de sus lados más alargado que el otro, antes de hundirse en las olas. Nos acercamos más y pude comprobar que el contorno era tenue, oscilante ante la brisa ligera.

Seguí escudriñando hasta que todas las piezas cobraron sentido: delante de nuestra posición se erguía, por encima del mar, una islita donde se balanceaban las hojas de las palmeras y refulgía la media luna de una playa bajo la pálida luz de la noche.

—¿Dónde estamos? —murmuré, maravillada, mientras ella cambiaba la dirección, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo norte de la isla.

Quinn me escuchó a pesar del ruido del motor, y mostró una amplia sonrisa que relumbró bajo la luna.

—Es la isla Judy.

El barco se deslizó hasta colocarse con exactitud en la posición adecuada: pegado a un corto muelle de planchas de madera deslustradas que adquirían un tono blanquecino a la luz de la luna. Reinó un silencio absoluto cuando se detuvo el motor, pues no había más sonido que el chapaleteo de las olas contra el casco de la nave y el susurrar de la brisa entre las palmeras. El aire era cálido, húmedo y fragante, como el vapor que permanece después de una ducha de agua caliente.

—¿Isla Judy? —repetí con un hilo de voz, y aun así sonó demasiado alta y quebró la paz de la noche.

—Es un regalo de Russell, y Judy se ofreció a prestárnosla.

Un regalo. ¿Quién regala una isla? Fruncí el ceño. No me había dado cuenta de que la extrema generosidad de Russell era un comportamiento aprendido.

Dejó las maletas en el muelle y luego se volvió y esbozó aquella sonrisa perfecta mientras se me acercaba, pero en vez de darme la mano, me tomó directamente en sus brazos.

—¿No se supone que debemos esperar hasta llegar al umbral de la casa? — pregunté, sin aliento, cuando ella saltó con agilidad fuera del barco.

Ella sonrió con ganas.

—No soy nada si no lo hago todo a fondo.

Sujetando los asideros de las dos enormes maletas del barco con una mano y acunándome en el otro brazo, me subió hacia el muelle y se encaminó hacia el sendero de pálida arena que se perdía en la umbría vegetación.

Durante una parte corta del trayecto, a través de un follaje similar al de la jungla, estaba tan negro como la tinta, y más adelante pude ver una luz cálida. Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando me di cuenta de que aquella luz era una casa, y que dos brillantes cuadrados perfectos eran en realidad dos grandes ventanas que enmarcaban la puerta delantera. El miedo escénico me abrumó de nuevo y con más fuerza aún que antes, cuando pensaba que nos dirigíamos hacia un hotel.

Mi corazón latía de forma audible contra mis costillas, y el aliento se me quedó atascado en la garganta. Sentí los ojos de Quinn fijos en mi rostro, pero rehuí encontrarme con su mirada. Clavé la vista justo hacia delante, sin ver nada en realidad.

No me preguntó qué era lo que yo estaba pensando, lo cual no era muy propio de su carácter. Adiviné que esto quería decir que se encontraba tan nervioso como yo.

Dejó las maletas en el ancho porche para abrir las puertas, que no estaban cerradas.

Ella miró hacia abajo y me buscó con los ojos hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, sólo después avanzó hasta cruzar el umbral.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio mientras me conducía a través del edificio, encendiendo las luces a su paso. Mi vaga impresión de la casa era que parecía demasiado grande para una isla tan pequeña y extrañamente familiar. Me había acostumbrado al esquema de colores preferido por los Fabray, claros y luminosos, y ello me hacía sentir como en casa. Sin embargo, no me pude concentrar en nada en particular. El pulso me latía detrás de las orejas con tal violencia que todo me parecía borroso.

Entonces Quinn se detuvo y encendió la última luz.

La estancia era grande y blanca, y la pared más lejana era casi toda de cristal, el tipo de decoración estándar de mis vampiros. Fuera, la luna brillaba con fuerza sobre la arena blanca y, justo unos cuantos metros más allá de la casa, refulgían las olas. Pero apenas me di cuenta de eso. Estaba más concentrada en la inmensa cama blanca que había en el centro de la habitación, sobre la que colgaban las nubes vaporosas de una mosquitera.

Quinn me dejó sobre mis pies.

—Iré... por el equipaje.

La habitación resultaba demasiado cálida y el ambiente estaba más cargado que la noche tropical del exterior. Se me formó una gota de sudor en la nuca. Caminé lentamente hacia delante hasta que pude llegar y tocar la red espumosa. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de asegurarme de que todo era real.

No escuché el momento en que regresó Quinn. De repente, su dedo glacial acarició la parte posterior de mi cuello, restañando la gota de transpiración.

—Aquí hace un poco de calor —me dijo, como excusándose—. Pensé... que sería lo mejor.

—Perfecto —murmuré casi sin aliento, y él se echó a reír. Era un sonido nervioso, extraño en Quinn.

—Intenté pensar en todo aquello que podría hacer esto... más fácil —admitió ella.

Yo tragué saliva ruidosamente, todavía dándole la espalda. ¿Había habido alguna vez una luna de miel como la nuestra?

Sabía la respuesta a esa curiosidad. No, no la había habido.

—Me estaba preguntando —intervino Quinn en voz muy baja—, si... primero...

¿te apetecería darte un baño nocturno conmigo? —Inhaló un gran trago de aire y su voz surgió con más naturalidad cuando volvió a hablar—. Es probable que el agua esté muy caliente. Pensé que éste era el tipo de playa que te encantaría.

—Suena estupendo —se me quebró la voz.

—Estoy segura de que necesitarás un par de minutos para atender tus necesidades humanas... Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

Yo asentí, orgullosa, aunque lo cierto era que me sentía poco humana en ese momento; quizás unos cuantos minutos a solas me ayudarían.

Me rozó la garganta, justo debajo de la oreja, con los labios. Soltó una sola risita y su frío aliento hizo hormiguear mi piel sobrecalentada.

—No tarde usted demasiado, señora Fabray.

Di un pequeño respingo al oír la mención de mi nuevo apellido.

Sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello hacia abajo, hasta el extremo de mi hombro.

—Te espero en el agua.

Pasó a mi lado en dirección a la ventana francesa que se abría justo sobre la arena de la playa. Por el camino, se quitó la camiseta con un encogimiento de hombros, dejándola caer al suelo y después atravesó silenciosamente el umbral hacia la noche iluminada por la luna. El sofocante aire salino se removió en la habitación detrás de sus pasos.

¿Acaso me había estallado la piel en llamas? Tuve que mirar hacia abajo para comprobarlo. Ah, no, no se estaba quemando nada. Al menos no a la vista.

Me recordé a mí misma la necesidad de respirar y después avancé a trompicones hacia la maleta gigante que Quinn había abierto sobre un bajo tocador blanco. Debía de ser la mía porque sobre todo lo que allí había estaba mi bolsa de baño y se veían un montón de cosas de color rosa, pero no reconocí ni una sola prenda de ropa. Mientras rebuscaba a través de las pilas de tejidos cuidadosamente doblados en busca de una prenda cómoda y que me resultara familiar, quizás un pantalón de chándal, me llamó la atención que tenía entre las manos una cantidad espantosa de encaje muy fino y transparente y diminutos artículos de satén. Lencería. Lencería francesa muy atrevida.

Britt iba a pagar por esto, no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero algún día.

Me rendí y me fui al baño, donde escudriñé a través de las largas ventanas que se abrían a la misma playa a la que daban las del dormitorio. No podía verle, así que supuse que ya estaría en el agua, sin tener que molestarse en emerger para buscar aire. En el cielo que nos cubría la cabeza, la luna tenía un contorno asimétrico, casi llena, y la arena brillaba con un color muy claro bajo su luz. Un movimiento ligero captó mi atención, el de sus ropas que colgaban de una protuberancia de una de las palmeras que rodeaban la playa, balanceándose perezosamente con la ligera brisa.

Otro relámpago de fuego cruzó de nuevo mi piel.

Necesité un par de inhalaciones profundas y después me acerqué a los espejos que colgaban sobre la larga encimera del baño. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que se ha pasado todo el día durmiendo en un avión. Encontré mi cepillo y lo hundí con rudeza en las marañas que tenía en la parte posterior del cuello hasta que las desenredé y las cerdas quedaron llenas de pelo. Me cepillé también los dientes de forma meticulosa, dos veces. Después me lavé la cara y me eché agua sobre la nuca, que me ardía febril. Esto me hizo sentirme tan bien que me lavé los brazos también y finalmente decidí abandonar y meterme en la ducha. Sabía que resultaba ridículo ducharse antes de nadar en la playa, pero necesitaba tranquilizarme y el agua caliente era la única forma fiable que tenía de hacerlo.

Y afeitarme de nuevo las piernas me pareció también una buenísima idea.

Cuando terminé cogí una enorme toalla blanca del armario del baño y me envolví con ella, anudándola bajo los brazos.

Entonces tuve que enfrentarme a un dilema que no había considerado hasta este momento. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que ponerme ahora? Evidentemente, nada de bañador. Pero también me parecía estúpido ponerme la ropa otra vez. Y no quería ni pensar en qué cosas habría metido Britt en la maleta para mí.

Se me empezó a acelerar de nuevo la respiración y me temblaban las manos a pesar del efecto calmante de la ducha. Comencé a sentirme algo mareada, a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios en toda regla. Me senté en el frío suelo de baldosas envuelta en la gran toalla y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas. Recé para que no se le ocurriera venir a buscarme antes de que recuperara el autocontrol. Me imaginaba lo que pensaría si me veía caerme a pedazos de ese modo. No le resultaría nada difícil convencerse de que estábamos cometiendo un error.

Y a mí no se me estaba yendo la olla, no es que pensara de repente que estábamos equivocándonos. Para nada. El problema estaba en que no sabía cómo hacerlo y tenía miedo de salir de aquella habitación y encararme a lo desconocido. Especialmente vestida con lencería francesa. Para eso seguro que no estaba preparada todavía.

Me sentía como si tuviera que caminar por el escenario de un teatro lleno de miles de personas sin tener ni idea de mi texto.

¿Cómo podía la gente hacer esto, tragarse todos sus miedos y confiar en otra persona sin reservas, con todas sus imperfecciones y sus miedos, con menos que el compromiso total que Quinn me había ofrecido? Si no fuese ella quien estuviera ahí fuera, si no fuese consciente hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo de que me amaba tanto como yo a ella, de forma incondicional e irrevocable y, siendo sincera, incluso de modo irracional, no sería capaz de levantarme del suelo.

Pero era Quinn quien estaba allí fuera, así que susurré las palabras « _no seas cobarde_ » entre dientes y me arrastré hasta ponerme en pie. Me apreté la toalla con fuerza bajo los brazos y me dirigí llena de decisión hacia el baño. Pasé al lado de la maleta repleta de encaje y de la enorme cama sin echarles ni una ojeada siquiera y salí por la puerta de cristales abierta hacia la arena fina como el polvo.

Todo estaba bañado en negro y blanco, desprovisto de color por la luz de la luna. Caminé lentamente por la cálida arena, haciendo una pausa al lado del árbol torcido donde ella había dejado sus ropas. Apoyé la mano contra la rugosa corteza y comprobé mi respiración para asegurarme de que era regular. O al menos no del todo irregular.

Exploré las bajas ondas de la arena, negras en la oscuridad, buscándole.

No fue difícil de encontrar. Estaba de pie, dándome la espalda, sumergida hasta la cintura en el agua del color de la medianoche, con la mirada clavada en la luna de forma oval. La luz pálida del satélite confería a su piel una blancura perfecta, como la de la arena, y la de la misma luna, haciendo que su cabello mojado tomara el tono oscuro del océano. Estaba inmóvil, con las palmas de las manos descansando boca abajo sobre el agua. Las débiles olitas rompían contra su cuerpo como si fuera de piedra. Me quedé mirando las suaves líneas de su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cuello, su forma intachable...

El fuego dejó de ser un rayo que me cruzaba la piel para convertirse ahora en algo sordo y profundo, consumiendo en su ardor toda mi cobardía y mi tímida inseguridad. Me quité la toalla sin dudar, dejándola en el árbol con su ropa y caminé hacia la luz blanca, que también me transformó en algo pálido como la misma arena.

No pude oír el sonido de mis pasos mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del agua, pero supuse que ella sí, aunque no se volvió. Dejé que las suaves olitas rompieran contra los dedos de mis pies y encontré que tenía razón respecto a la temperatura del agua, que era cálida, como la del baño. Di varios pasos, avanzando con cautela por el suelo invisible del océano, aunque mi precaución era innecesaria, porque la arena seguía siendo igual de suave, descendiendo levemente en dirección a Quinn. Vadeé por la corriente ingrávida hasta que llegué a su lado, y después coloqué mi mano con ligereza sobre la mano fría que yacía sobre el agua.

—Qué hermoso —dije, mirando también hacia la luna.

—No está mal —contestó ella, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Se volvió con lentitud para enfrentarse a mí y su movimiento produjo leves olas que rompieron contra mi piel. Sus ojos tenían un brillo plateado sobre su rostro del color del hielo. Retorció la mano hasta que entrelazó sus dedos con los míos bajo la superficie del agua. Estaba tan caliente que su piel fría no me puso la carne de gallina.

—Pero yo no usaría la palabra «hermoso» —continuó ella—. No cuando tú estás aquí al lado para poderte comparar.

Sonreí a medias, y después alcé la mano libre, que ahora no temblaba y la coloqué sobre su corazón. Blanco sobre blanco, por una vez, encajábamos bien. Ella se estremeció ligeramente a mi cálido contacto y su respiración se volvió áspera.

—Te prometí que lo intentaría —me susurró ella, de repente tenso—, pero si... si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo corriendo.

Asentí con solemnidad, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Di un paso más hacia delante a través de las olas e incliné la cabeza contra su pecho.

—No tengas miedo —le susurré—. Somos como una sola persona.

De pronto me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras. Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan auténtico. No dejaba lugar a dudas.

Me rodeó con los brazos, me estrechó contra ella y sentí cómo hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraba vida propia.

—Para siempre —concluyó ella y después nos sumergimos suavemente en el agua profunda.

El sol, caliente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana. Era muy tarde, quizá más del mediodía, no estaba segura. Pero aparte de la hora, todo lo demás quedaba totalmente claro. Sabía con exactitud dónde estaba, en aquella brillante habitación con la gran cama blanca, mientras los relucientes rayos del sol entraban por las puertas abiertas. Las nubes de la mosquitera tamizaban la luminosidad.

No abrí los ojos. Me sentía demasiado feliz como para cambiar nada, no importaba lo poco que fuera. Los únicos sonidos eran los de las olas allí afuera, nuestra respiración, el latir de mi corazón...

Me encontraba tan cómoda, incluso bajo el sol ardiente. Su piel fría era el antídoto acertado contra el calor. Tumbada, atravesada sobre su pecho helado, ceñida apretadamente por sus brazos, me sentía muy a gusto, muy natural. Me pregunté con pereza cómo había podido estar tan aterrorizada pensando en esa noche. Todos aquellos miedos me parecían ahora por completo estúpidos.

Sus dedos recorrían suavemente el contorno de mi columna, y supe que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y apreté aún más los brazos en torno a su cuello, ciñéndome para acercarme todavía más a ella.

No dijo nada; sus dedos seguían deslizándose arriba y abajo por mi espalda rozándola apenas mientras trazaba delicados dibujos sobre mi piel.

Me habría sentido del todo feliz si hubiera podido quedarme allí para siempre, sin perturbar para nada el momento, aunque mi cuerpo tenía otras ideas. Me eché a reír al escuchar mi estómago impaciente. Parecía algo prosaico tener hambre después de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Era como si te vieras obligado a aterrizar en la tierra, desde una gran altura.

—¿Qué es lo que resulta tan divertido? —murmuró ella, todavía acariciando mi espalda.

El sonido de su voz, seria y hosca, me trajo de nuevo un diluvio de recuerdos de la noche y sentí cómo se me enrojecían el rostro y el cuello.

Mi estómago gruñó, como queriendo contestar a la pregunta y yo me eché a reír de nuevo.

—Parece que una no puede escaparse durante mucho rato del hecho de ser humano.

Yo esperé, pero ella no se rió conmigo. Con lentitud, emergiendo a través de las múltiples capas de dicha absoluta que nublaban mi mente, se abrió paso la conciencia de que había otra atmósfera por completo distinta fuera de mi propia esfera reluciente de felicidad.

Abrí los ojos, y la primera cosa que vi fue la pálida, casi plateada piel de su garganta, el arco de la barbilla sobre su rostro. Tenía la mandíbula tensa. Me apoyé sobre el codo para alzarme y observar su semblante.

Quinn tenía los ojos clavados en el vaporoso dosel que se alzaba sobre nosotros y no me miró mientras yo estudiaba sus rasgos severos. Su expresión me produjo una conmoción, una sacudida física a través de mi cuerpo.


	11. Isla Judy 2

—Quinn —le dije, con un pequeño y extraño temblor en la garganta—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—¿Acaso necesitas preguntarlo? —su voz sonó cínica.

Mi primer instinto, el producto de toda una vida de inseguridades, fue preguntarme qué era lo que yo había hecho mal. Pensé en lo que había ocurrido, pero no pude encontrar ninguna nota desagradable en el recuerdo. Todo había sido mucho más simple de lo que yo esperaba, puesto que ambos encajamos como dos piezas fabricadas precisamente para eso, para formar las partes de un todo. Esto me produjo una secreta satisfacción, el hecho de que fuéramos compatibles físicamente, del mismo modo que lo éramos en tantas otras cosas. El fuego y el hielo, coexistiendo ambos de algún modo sin destruirnos el uno al otro. No podía haber prueba más definitiva de que nos pertenecíamos.

No era capaz de pensar en nada que le hiciera sentirse de esa manera, tan severo y frío. ¿Qué era lo que me había perdido?

Su dedo suavizó las líneas de preocupación que se habían formado en mi frente.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —murmuró.

—Estás enfadada y no entiendo por qué. ¿Es que yo...? —dudé y no pude terminar la frase.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Estás muy malherida, Rae? Quiero la verdad, y no intentes quitarle importancia.

—¿Malherida? —repetí; mi voz sonó más aguda de lo habitual porque la palabra me cogió por sorpresa.

Ella alzó una ceja con los labios apretados formando una tensa línea.

Hice un rápido reconocimiento, estirando mi cuerpo de forma automática, contrayendo y relajando los músculos. Sentía una cierta rigidez, y una cierta sensación de dolor también, eso era verdad, pero sobre todo tenía la extraña impresión de que tenía todos los huesos descoyuntados y de que había cambiado su consistencia, para quedarse cerca de la de una medusa. Y no era para nada un sentimiento desagradable.

Y entonces me enfadé un poco, porque ella estaba ensombreciendo la más perfecta de todas las mañanas con sus supuestos pesimistas.

—¿Y cómo ha sido que has llegado a esa conclusión? Nunca, en toda mi vida, me he sentido mejor que hoy.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Déjalo ya.

—¿Que deje qué?

—Deja ya de actuar como si yo no fuera un monstruo por haber permitido que ocurriera esto.

—¡Quinn! —susurré, realmente enfadada ya. Estaba arrastrando mi maravilloso recuerdo a través de la oscuridad, manchándolo—. No se te ocurra decir eso.

No se dignó abrir los ojos, como si no quisiera verme.

—Mírate, Rae, y dime entonces si no soy un monstruo.

Herida, atónita, obedecí su orden sin pensarlo y entonces se me escapó un jadeo.

¿Qué me había ocurrido? No comprendía qué era esa vaporosa nieve blanca que tenía pegada a la piel. Sacudí la cabeza y una cascada blanca revoloteó desde mi pelo.

Cogí un trozo pequeño y suave de aquello blanco entre los dedos. Era plumón.

—¿Por qué estoy cubierta de plumas? —pregunté, confundida.

Ella resopló impaciente.

—Mordí una almohada, o dos. Pero no es eso de lo que estoy hablando.

—¿Que... mordiste una almohada? ¿Por qué?

—¡Mírate, Rae! —casi rugió. Me cogió la mano, con mucho cuidado y me estiró el brazo—. Mira esto.

Ahora me di cuenta de a qué se refería.

Bajo las plumas espolvoreadas se empezaban a formar, por toda la extensión de color pálido de mi piel, grandes cardenales de color púrpura. Seguí con la mirada el trazo que hacían hasta mi hombro, y después vi cómo descendían a través de mis costillas. Liberé la mano para presionar sobre un punto de piel descolorida en el antebrazo izquierdo, que repentinamente desapareció donde lo había tocado para reaparecer poco después. Sentí un ligero dolor punzante.

De una forma tan ligera que casi no parecía estar tocándome, Quinn colocó la mano sobre los cardenales del brazo, y los siguió uno por vez, acomodando sus largos dedos al diseño que trazaban sobre mi piel.

—Oh —exclamé.

Intenté recordarlos, recordar el dolor que debían de haberme producido, pero no fui capaz. No pude recuperar ni un momento en que sus manos me hubieran apretado en exceso o en que hubieran resultado demasiado duras. Sólo recordaba que deseaba que me abrazara más fuerte, y que me sentí muy complacida cuando así lo hizo...

—Yo... lo siento tanto, Rae —susurró ella, mientras yo miraba con fijeza los cardenales—. Ya sabía que pasaría esto. No debería... —emitió un sonido bajo, de pura repulsión, con la parte más profunda de su garganta—. Lo siento tanto que apenas puedo decirte cuánto.

Cruzó el brazo sobre su rostro y se quedó inmóvil.

Me senté durante un buen rato, completamente aturdida, intentando asumir su desesperación, ahora que sabía lo que la había causado. Tenía tan poco que ver con la manera en la que me sentía que era algo difícil de procesar.

Se me pasó el aturdimiento poco a poco, sin dejar nada en su lugar, sólo un gran vacío. Tenía la mente en blanco. No podía pensar en qué era lo que debía decir. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo de forma adecuada? ¿Cómo podía hacer que compartiera mi felicidad, o al menos, la que había sentido hasta hacía muy poco?

Le toqué el brazo, pero no respondió. Envolví su muñeca con los dedos e intenté apartarle el brazo del rostro, pero conseguí lo mismo que si hubiera intentado hacérselo a una estatua.

—Quinn.

Ella no se movió en absoluto.

—¿Quinn

Nada. Así que entonces esto iba a ser un monólogo.

—Pues yo no lo siento, Quinn. Yo... no sé ni por dónde empezar. Soy tan feliz, pero eso no es bastante. No te enfades, no, por favor. De verdad, estoy b...

—No digas la palabra «bien» —su voz era tan fría como el hielo—. Si valoras en algo mi cordura, no digas la palabra «bien».

—Pero si es así —susurré.

—Rae —gimió, casi—. No lo hagas.

—No, no lo hagas tú, Quinn.

Movió el brazo y sus ojos dorados me contemplaron con recelo.

—No me estropees esto —le pedí—. Soy-fe-liz.

—Ya lo he estropeado —replicó ella con otro susurro.

—Corta ya —repuse con brusquedad.

Oí cómo encajaba los dientes de golpe.

—¡Agh! —gruñí—. ¿Por qué no podrás leer mi mente aunque sólo fuera por esta vez? ¡Qué cosa más inoportuna ser una muda mental!

Sus ojos se abrieron un tanto, interesados a su pesar.

—Eso es nuevo. Siempre te ha encantado que no pueda leerte la mente.

—Pues hoy, no.

Se me quedó mirando con fijeza.

—¿Por qué?

Lancé las manos hacia delante de pura frustración, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el hombro y las palmas aterrizaron sobre su pecho con un chasquido sonoro.

—¡Porque toda esta angustia sería del todo innecesaria si pudieras saber cómo me siento en estos momentos! ¡O mejor dicho, cómo me sentía hace cinco minutos! Estaba perfectamente feliz, total y completamente llena de dicha. Ahora... bueno, ahora estoy algo cabreada, la verdad.

—Deberías estar muy enfadada conmigo.

—Bueno, pues sí lo estoy. ¿Te hace eso sentir mejor?

Ella suspiró.

—No. No creo que pueda haber nada que me haga sentir mejor en estos momentos.

—Eso es —repliqué con brusquedad—, eso es justo por lo que estoy enfadada. Me has reventado el subidón, Quinn.

Puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

Yo aspiré una gran bocanada de aire. Sentía algo más de dolor en ese momento, pero no era para tanto, se parecía a lo que sientes después de una sesión de levantamiento de pesas. Lo había hecho con Shelby durante uno de sus períodos obsesivos por estar en forma. Sesenta y cinco levantamientos con cinco kilos en cada mano. Al día siguiente no podía ni andar; esto no resultaba ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que había sido aquello.

Me tragué mi irritación e intenté suavizar mi tono de voz.

—Los dos sabíamos que éste era un asunto peliagudo y pensé que ambos lo habíamos asumido. Y además, la verdad es que ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Esto no ha sido nada en realidad. —Paseé los dedos a lo largo de mi brazo—. Yo diría que para ser una primera vez, sin saber muy bien qué tal resultaría, lo hemos hecho sorprendentemente bien. Con un poco más de práctica...

Su expresión se tornó de súbito tan lívida que me interrumpí de manera brusca en mitad de la frase.

—¿Asumido? ¿Es que tú esperabas esto, Rae? ¿Es que acaso habías anticipado que te haría daño? ¿Es que consideras el experimento como un éxito sólo porque has salido de él andando por tus propios pies? ¿Que no te haya roto un hueso... constituye una victoria?

Esperé, porque quería que lo echara todo fuera. Y después esperé un poco más hasta que su respiración volvió a su ritmo normal. Cuando también se le tranquilizaron los ojos, le contesté, hablando con lenta precisión.

—No sabía qué me aguardaba, pero lo que no esperaba de ninguna de las maneras es lo... lo... maravilloso y perfecto que ha sido —el volumen de mi voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro y mis ojos se deslizaron de su rostro hasta sus manos—. Quiero decir, que no sé cómo ha sido para ti, pero así ha sido para mí.

Un dedo frío me alzó la barbilla.

—¿Es por eso por lo que estás preocupada? —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Porque yo no lo haya disfrutado?

No levanté la mirada.

—Sé que no es lo mismo, porque tú no eres humano. Simplemente estaba intentando explicarte que, para un humano, bueno, no puedo imaginar que la vida pueda guardar algo mejor que esto.

Se quedó quieto durante un rato tan largo que al fin tuve que alzar la mirada. Su rostro se había dulcificado, y estaba pensativo.

—Eso sólo significa que hay algo más por lo que tengo que disculparme. —Puso mala cara—. Lo que no podría haber soñado ni de lejos es la manera en la que tú interpretarías el modo en que me siento por lo que te he hecho, como si la noche pasada no hubiera sido... bueno, la mejor noche de toda mi existencia. Pero no quiero pensar en que ha sido así, no cuando tú...

Se me torcieron un poco las comisuras de los labios.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿La mejor de todas? —pregunté con la voz casi ahogada.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, todavía pensativa.

—Hablé con Russell después de que tú y yo hiciéramos nuestro trato, con la esperanza de que él me ayudara. Y por supuesto me advirtió de que esto sería muy peligroso para ti. —Una sombra cruzó por su rostro—. Pero él tenía fe en mí, una fe que, sin embargo, no he merecido.

Comencé a protestar y ella puso dos dedos sobre mis labios antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—También le pregunté qué era lo que yo podía esperar. No sabía cómo sería para mí... siendo un vampiro —sonrió casi con desgana—, Russell me explicó que era una sensación poderosa, que no se podía comparar con nada. Me dijo que el amor físico no se debía tomar a la ligera, porque siendo nuestros temperamentos tan estables, las emociones fuertes pueden alterarnos de forma permanente. Pero añadió que yo no debía preocuparme por eso, porque de todos modos tú ya me habías alterado por completo —y esta vez su sonrisa fue más genuina.

»También hablé con mis hermanas. Me dijeron que se sentía un gran placer que sólo va por detrás de beber sangre humana. —Una línea cruzó su entrecejo—. Pero yo ya he probado tu sangre, y no puede haber sangre alguna que sea más fuerte que esto... No creo que se equivoquen, la verdad, sino que simplemente es diferente para nosotros. Algo más.

—Fue más. Lo fue todo.

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estuvo mal. Incluso aunque fuera verdad que te haya hecho sentirte de esa manera.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que lo estoy exagerando? ¿Por qué?

—Para que me sienta menos culpable. No puedo ignorar la evidencia, Rae. O esas historias que te traes entre manos para sacarme del atolladero cuando meto la pata.

Sujeté con fuerza su barbilla y la incliné de tal modo que nuestros rostros se quedaron apenas a unos centímetros.

—Escúchame de una vez, Quinn Fabray. No estoy simulando nada por tu bien, ¿vale? Ni siquiera sabía que tendría que buscar alguna razón para hacer que te sintieras mejor hasta que empezaste a ponerte en este plan. Nunca jamás he sido más feliz en toda mi vida y ni siquiera fui más feliz cuando decidiste que me amabas más de lo que deseabas matarme, o aquella primera mañana cuando me desperté y tú estabas allí, esperándome... Ni cuando escuché tu voz en el estudio de ballet —ella se encogió ante la mención del momento en que me salvé por los pelos de un vampiro cazador, pero no me detuve—, o cuando dijiste «Sí, quiero» y en ese momento me di cuenta de que te tendría para siempre. Ésos son los recuerdos más felices que tengo, pero éste es mejor que todos ellos. Así que acostúmbrate a la idea.

Tocó la línea fruncida entre mis cejas.

—Ahora te estoy haciendo infeliz y no quiero que te sientas así.

—Entonces no seas tú infeliz, porque eso es lo único que realmente va mal aquí

Entrecerró los ojos y después inhaló una bocanada de aire y asintió.

—Tienes razón. El pasado es pasado y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. No tiene sentido permitir que mi mal humor te amargue este momento. Haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz a partir de ahora.

Examiné su rostro con suspicacia y me devolvió su serena sonrisa.

—¿Cualquier cosa que me haga feliz?

Mi estómago gruñó al mismo tiempo que hacía la pregunta.

—Tienes hambre —repuso con rapidez y se levantó de la cama de un salto agitando una nube de plumas, y eso fue lo que me lo recordó.

—Y bueno, ¿cuál ha sido la razón exacta de que hayas decidido destrozar las almohadas de Judy? —le pregunté, sentándome y sacudiéndome más plumas del pelo.

Ella ya se había enfundado unos amplios pantalones caquis y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, revolviéndose el pelo para desalojar unas cuantas plumas más.

—No sé si lo que hice anoche fue «decidir» exactamente —masculló—. Tenemos suerte de que fueran las almohadas y no tú.

Aspiró el aire con profundidad y después sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera desprenderse de ese pensamiento sombrío.

Una sonrisa casi auténtica asomó en su rostro, pero adiviné que le había costado mucho trabajo simularla.

Me deslicé con cuidado de aquella cama tan alta y me estiré de nuevo, más consciente ahora del dolor y de los puntos lastimados. Le escuché jadear, volvió el rostro para no mirarme y sus manos se cerraron en puños, con los nudillos blancos.

—¿Es que tengo un aspecto tan horrible? —le pregunté, intentando mantener un tono casual.

Tenía el aliento contenido, pero no se volvió, probablemente para ocultarme su expresión. Anduve hacia el baño para comprobarlo por mí misma.

Me quedé mirando mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de la puerta.

Definitivamente, había estado peor otras veces. Una sombra suave me cruzaba un pómulo y tenía los labios algo hinchados, pero por lo demás a mi cara no le pasaba nada. Aun así, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba decorado con manchas de color azulado y purpúreo. Me concentré en los cardenales que serían más difíciles de esconder, los de los brazos y los hombros, pero no tenían un aspecto tan malo, y lo cierto era que mi piel se quedaba marcada con facilidad. Para cuando el cardenal tomaba color casi siempre había olvidado cómo me lo había hecho. Éstos estaban sólo al principio de su desarrollo y tendrían peor aspecto al día siguiente, lo cual no me pondría las cosas más fáciles precisamente.

Me miré el pelo entonces y se me escapó un gemido.

—¿Rae? —apenas había proferido el sonido ya lo tenía pegado a mis espaldas.

—¡No voy a conseguir sacarme esto del pelo en toda la vida! —me señalé la cabeza, que tenía el mismo aspecto de un nido donde estuviera criando pollos.

Comencé a extraer las plumas.

—No sé cómo puedes estar preocupada por tu pelo —masculló ella, pero permaneció de pie detrás de mí, quitándome las plumas a más velocidad.

—¿Cómo es que no te estás partiendo de risa? Tengo un aspecto ridículo.

Ella no contestó, simplemente siguió extrayendo plumas. De todas formas yo ya sabía la respuesta, porque nada le hacía gracia cuando estaba de ese humor.

—Esto no va a funcionar. —Suspiré después de un minuto—. Se me han pegado todas. Voy a tener que lavármelo para que salgan. —Me di la vuelta, deslizando los brazos en torno a su cintura fría— ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Mejor si voy y te hago algo de comida —me dijo en voz baja y con suavidad se deshizo de mi abrazo.

Suspiré cuando desapareció, a toda prisa.

Tenía la sensación de que había acabado mi luna de miel. Y la idea me provocó un gran nudo en la garganta.

Una vez logré quitarme casi todas las plumas, me puse un vestido blanco de algodón con el que estaba poco familiarizada y que ocultaba la mayor parte de mis parches violáceos, caminé descalza, sin hacer ruido, hacia el lugar de donde procedía el olor de los huevos, el beicon y el queso de Cheddar.

Quinn estaba delante de una cocina de acero inoxidable, deslizando una tortilla en un plato de color azul claro que había colocado sobre la encimera. El olor de la comida me sobrecogió, porque me sentía incluso capaz de comerme el plato y la sartén también; me rugió el estómago.

—Aquí lo tienes —dijo; se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro y puso el plato en una pequeña mesa de azulejos.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas de metal que había y comencé a devorar los huevos calientes. Me quemé la garganta, pero no me preocupó.

Se sentó frente a mí.

—Creo que no te alimento con la suficiente frecuencia.

Tragué y luego le recordé.

—Estaba dormida. Y por cierto, esto está buenísimo. Impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que lo ha hecho alguien que no come.

—Ya sabes, con internet todo es posible —comentó, haciendo relampaguear su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Me alegré mucho de verle otra vez feliz, de que se pareciera de nuevo un poco más a sí mismo.

—¿De dónde han salido los huevos?

—Le pedí al equipo de limpieza que equipara la cocina, por primera vez, en este lugar. Les tendré que pedir que vean qué pueden hacer con las plumas.

Su voz se desvaneció, mientras su mirada se fijaba en algún punto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo no contesté, intentando evitar decir cualquier cosa que le alterara una vez más.

Me lo comí todo, aunque había guisado suficiente para dos.

—Gracias —le dije, y me incliné sobre la mesa para besarle.

Ella me devolvió el beso de forma automática, pero de repente se envaró y se alejó de mí.

Apreté los dientes y la cuestión que quería preguntarle sonó como si fuera una acusación.

—Imagino que no volverás a tocarme mientras estemos aquí, ¿a que no?

Vaciló y luego sonrió a desgana, alzando la mano para acariciarme la mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente mi piel y no pude evitar inclinar mi rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

—Ya sabes que no es eso lo que quería decir.

Ella suspiró y dejó caer la mano.

—Lo sé. Y llevas razón. —Hizo una pausa, alzando ligeramente la barbilla y después volvió a hablar sin mucha convicción—. No haré el amor contigo hasta que te hayas transformado. No volveré a hacerte daño otra vez.


	12. Distracciones

**~Capítulo 6: Distracciones~**

Mi entretenimiento se convirtió en la prioridad número uno de nuestra estancia en isla Judy. Hicimos snorkel, aunque más bien fui yo quien lo hizo puesto que ella alardeó de su capacidad para pasar sin oxígeno de forma indefinida. Exploramos la pequeña sección de selva que rodeaba el pico rocoso. Visitamos los papagayos que vivían en el verde dosel formado por la jungla para ver qué había en el extremo sur de la isla. Contemplamos el crepúsculo desde una cueva rocosa que había en la zona occidental. Nadamos con las marsopas que jugaban en las cálidas y someras aguas. O al menos eso hice yo, porque cuando Quinn estaba en el agua, las marsopas desaparecían como si hubiera un tiburón cerca.

Yo sabía qué era lo que pretendía, estaba intentando mantenerme ocupada, distraída, de modo que no pudiera continuar fastidiándole con el asunto del sexo. En el momento en que hacía el intento de abordarle sacaba uno de los millones de DVD que tenía bajo la pantalla gigante de plasma o me atraía fuera de la casa con palabras mágicas como «arrecifes de coral», «cuevas sumergidas» y «tortugas marinas». Estábamos todo el día de un lado para otro, de modo que cuando el sol se ponía me encontraba completamente famélica y exhausta.

Me quedaba casi dormida sobre el plato cuando terminaba de cenar todas las noches, incluso una vez me adormecí de verdad en la mesa y mi marido tuvo que llevarme a la cama en brazos. Parte del asunto era que Quinn hacía demasiada comida para una sola persona, pero yo tenía tanta hambre después de nadar y escalar todo el día que me lo comía casi todo. Entonces, llena y molida, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Y esto formaba parte del plan, sin duda.

Mi agotamiento no ayudaba mucho a mis intentos de persuasión, pero no me rendía. Intentaba razonar con ella, le suplicaba y rezongaba, todo ello en vano. Aunque la verdad es que generalmente estaba inconsciente antes de que pudiera llevar mi caso muy lejos. Y entonces mis sueños se convertían en algo tan real (en su mayoría pesadillas que se volvían más vividas, suponía yo, por los colores demasiado brillantes de la isla) que me levantaba cansada no importaba cuánto durmiera.

Una semana o así después de que llegáramos a la isla, decidí intentar alcanzar un compromiso, porque eso ya nos había funcionado en el pasado.

Ahora dormíamos en la habitación azul, porque el equipo de limpieza no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, así que la habitación blanca todavía estaba bajo una manta de plumón como la nieve. La habitación azul resultaba más pequeña, y la cama de unas proporciones más razonables. Las paredes lucían oscuras, cubiertas con paneles de madera de teca y los accesorios eran todos de una lujosa seda marina.

Me había acostumbrado a ponerme toda la colección de lencería de Britt para dormir por la noche, la cual ni siquiera era tan reveladora como los breves bikinis que, terminé por darme cuenta, me había puesto en la maleta. Me pregunté si habría tenido alguna visión en la que podría haber deducido que me iban a hacer falta cosas como ésas, y después me estremecí, avergonzada por la idea.

Comencé poco a poco, con inocentes prendas de satén color marfil, preocupada porque al mostrar mi piel obtuviera justo el resultado contrario al que buscaba, aunque la verdad es que estaba dispuesta a probarlo todo. Quinn no pareció notar nada, como si siguiera llevando los viejos pantalones de chándal raídos que solía usar en casa.

Pasados unos días los cardenales habían mejorado mucho, amarilleando en unos sitios y desapareciendo completamente en otros, de modo que esa noche me puse una de las piezas más intimidantes mientras me preparaba en el cuarto de baño de panes. Era negro, de encaje, y daba vergüenza nada más verlo, incluso sin llevarlo puesto. Tuve cuidado de no mirarme al espejo antes de salir del baño, ya que no quería perder los ánimos.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo se le ponían los ojos como platos justo un segundo antes de que consiguiera controlar su expresión.

—¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté, haciendo posturitas para que pudiera verlo desde todos los ángulos.

Ella carraspeó.

—Estás muy hermosa. Como siempre.

—Gracias —contesté en un tono algo amargo.

Estaba demasiado cansada para resistir la tentación de subir con rapidez a la cama blandita. Me envolvió en sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho, pero esto ya era una rutina, y hacía demasiado calor para dormir sin su cuerpo frío tan cerca.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —le dije medio dormida.

—No voy a hacer ningún trato —repuso ella.

—Ni siquiera has oído lo que iba a proponerte.

—No importa.

Suspiré.

—Maldita sea. Realmente quería... Bueno, vale.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Yo cerré los míos y dejé que el cebo actuara. Bostecé.

Pasó un minuto escaso, ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para que me quedara frita.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Apreté los dientes un segundo, luchando para reprimir una sonrisa. Si había algo que no podía resistir era la oportunidad de darme algo.

—Bueno, estaba pensando... Sé que toda la historia esta de Dartmouth se supone que es simplemente una cobertura, pero siendo sincera, creo que un semestre de facultad no me matará —le comenté, haciéndome eco de sus palabras hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando intentaba quitarme la idea de convertirme en vampiro—. Y te apuesto a que Hiriam se emocionará con el rollo ese de Dartmouth. Seguro que voy a pasar vergüenza si no puedo alcanzar el ritmo de todos esos cerebritos. Además... dieciocho, diecinueve... Tampoco es tanta diferencia. No es que me vaya a llenar de patas de gallo el año que viene.

Se quedó silencioso durante un buen rato. Después, en voz muy baja, me respondió:

—Estás dispuesta a esperar, a conservar tu humanidad.

Me sujeté la lengua, dejando que la oferta arraigara.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —me preguntó entre dientes, en un tono súbitamente enfadado—. ¿Es que no es ya lo bastante duro? —Cogió un puñado de encaje que se había arrugado en mi muslo. Durante un momento pensé que le iba a desgarrar las costuras, pero después su mano se relajó—. Pero no importa. No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo.

—Quiero ir a la facultad.

—No, no lo harás. Y no hay nada que merezca la pena tanto como para volver a arriesgar tu vida. Nada merece que te hagan daño.

—Pero yo quiero ir. Bueno, la cuestión no es exactamente el ir a la facultad, sino el hecho de que quiero seguir siendo humana un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y expiró por la nariz.

—Vas a conseguir volverme loca, Rae. ¿Acaso no hemos tenido esta discusión un millón de veces y tú siempre me estabas suplicando que te convirtiera en vampiro sin demora?

—Sí, pero... bueno, ahora tengo una razón para ser humana que no tenía antes.

—¿Cuál es

—Adivina —respondí y me deslicé por las almohadas para besarle.

Ella me devolvió el beso, pero no de una manera que pudiera hacerme creer que había ganado. Era algo más bien destinado a tener cuidado con no lastimar mis sentimientos. Estaba completa y enloquecedoramente bajo control. Con dulzura, me apartó después de un momento y me acunó contra su pecho.

—Eres tan humana, Rae, siempre arrastrada por tus hormonas —se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Pues ése es el asunto, Quinn. Me gusta este aspecto de ser humana y no quiero perderlo tan pronto. No quiero tener que esperar un montón de años convertida en un neófito enloquecido por el deseo de sangre antes de volver a vivir algo como esto de nuevo.

Bostecé y ella sonrió.

—Estás cansada. Duérmete, amor —y comenzó a tararear la nana que había compuesto para mí cuando nos conocimos.

—Me pregunto por qué estoy tan cansada —mascullé, en plan sarcástico—. No creo que esto forme parte de un plan ni nada parecido.

Soltó una sola risita y después volvió a tararear.

—Tú crees que cuanto más cansada esté, mejor dormiré.

La canción se detuvo de repente.

—Duermes como si estuvieras muerta, Rae. No has dicho ni una sola palabra en sueños desde que llegamos aquí. Si no fuera por los ronquidos me habría dado miedo que hubieras entrado en coma.

Ignoré esa burla respecto a los ronquidos. Yo no roncaba.

—¿Y no te he dado patadas? Qué extraño. Generalmente me muevo por toda la cama cuando tengo pesadillas, y grito.

—¿Tienes pesadillas?

—Unas muy vividas. Por eso me siento tan cansada. —Bostecé de nuevo—. No me puedo creer que no haya estado parloteando sobre eso toda la noche.

—¿De qué van?

—Cosas distintas, pero parecidas, ya sabes, por el colorido.

—¿Qué colorido?

—Todo es tan brillante, tan real. Generalmente cuando sueño sé quién soy, pero en éstas no sé que estoy dormida, lo que las hace más terroríficas.

Su voz sonó algo molesta cuando volvió a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

Me estremecí un poco.

—Principalmente... —vacilé.

—¿Principalmente? —me urgió.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero no quería hablarle del niño que aparecía en mis pesadillas recurrentes, había algo que quería mantener en privado en ese horror en concreto. Así que en vez de darle una descripción completa, sólo le mostré uno de los elementos. Ciertamente suficiente para asustarme a mí o a cualquiera.

—Los Vulturis —murmuré.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

—No nos van a molestar nunca más. Pronto serás inmortal y no tendrán motivo para ello.

Le dejé que me consolara, sintiéndome un poco culpable porque ella me había malinterpretado. Para ser exactos, mis pesadillas no tenían que ver con eso, porque yo no tenía miedo por mí misma, sino por el niño.

No era el mismo chico que el del primer sueño, el niño vampiro con los ojos de color sangre sentado sobre una pila formada por gente a la que yo amaba, muerta. El chico con el que había soñado al menos cuatro veces en la última semana era definitivamente humano; tenía las mejillas coloradas y sus grandes ojos eran verde claro. Pero al igual que el otro niño, temblaba de miedo y desesperación cuando se nos acercaban los Vulturis.

En este sueño, que era nuevo aunque parecido al anterior, yo lo único que tenía que hacer era proteger al chico desconocido. No había ninguna otra opción, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que terminaría fallando.

Ella vio la desolación retratada en mi rostro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Sacudí la cabeza negando.

—Son sólo sueños, Quinn.

—¿Quieres que te cante? Cantaré toda la noche si eso mantiene a raya tus pesadillas.

—No son tan malas, algunas son estupendas, tan llenas de... colorido, bajo el agua con los peces y el coral. Todo tiene el aspecto de estar sucediendo en la realidad y no sé que estoy soñando. Quizás el problema sea la isla, porque aquí todo es tan alegre...

—¿Quieres volver a casa?

—No, no todavía. ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más?

—Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo que tú quieras, Rae —me prometió.

—¿Cuándo comienza el semestre? No me he preocupado por ello antes.

Ella suspiró. Quizás empezó a entonar la nana otra vez, pero antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dormida.

Más tarde, cuando me desperté en la oscuridad, estaba aturdida por completo. El sueño que había tenido era tan real, tan vivido, tan sensorial... Jadeé con fuerza, ahora desorientada en la negra habitación. Sólo un segundo antes me encontraba bajo el sol brillante.

—¿Rae? —murmuró Quinn, con los brazos apretados a mi alrededor, sacudiéndome con amabilidad—. ¿Te sientes bien, corazón?

—Oh —exclamé de nuevo, respirando con agitación; no había sido más que un sueño, algo no real.

Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos sin aviso previo, para mi profundo asombro, chorreando por mi cara.

—¡Rae! —exclamó ella, en voz más alta, algo alarmada ahora—. ¿Qué es lo que va mal? —restañó las lágrimas de mis calientes mejillas con unos dedos fríos y frenéticos, pero éstas caían más y más.

—Era sólo un sueño.

No podía contener el sollozo sordo que quebraba mi voz. Aquellas lágrimas sin sentido me molestaban, pero no podía controlar la pena asombrosa que se había apropiado de mí. Deseaba tanto que ese sueño fuera real...

—Todo va bien, cielo, estás bien, y yo estoy aquí —me acunó hacia atrás y hacia delante, quizá con demasiada rapidez como para que realmente me ayudara a calmarme—. ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? No es real, no lo es.

—No era una pesadilla. —Sacudí la cabeza, frotando el dorso de mi mano contra los ojos—. Era un buen sueño.

Mi voz se quebró de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? —me preguntó, perplejo.

—Pues porque me he despertado —gemí, envolviendo su cuello entre mis brazos con tanta fuerza que casi lo ahogaba y sollozando contra su garganta.

Ella se echó a reír ante mi lógica, pero el sonido tenía un matiz de tensión, debido a su interés por mi angustia.

—Todo va bien, Rae. Respira hondo.

—Es que era tan real —lloré yo—. Y yo quería que fuese real.

—Cuéntamelo —me urgió ella—. Quizás eso te ayude.

—Estábamos en la playa...

La voz se me desvaneció, devolviendo la mirada de mis ojos llenos de lágrimas a su rostro de ángel lleno de ansiedad, apenas discernible en la oscuridad. Le miré con amargura mientras aquella pena irracional comenzaba a disminuir.

—¿Y? —insistió ella, finalmente.

Parpadeé para limpiarme los ojos de lágrimas, alicaída.

—Oh, Quinn...

—Cuéntamelo, Rae —me suplicó ella, con los ojos desencajados por la preocupación que le provocaba la pena que destilaba mi voz.

Pero yo no podía. En vez de eso, colgué mis brazos de nuevo en torno a su cuello y trabé mi boca en la suya con un afán casi febril. No era deseo en absoluto, era pura necesidad, agudizada por el dolor. Su respuesta fue instantánea, pero seguida a continuación por su rechazo.

Luchó por deshacerse de mí con tanta dulzura como pudo debido a la sorpresa, apartándome mientras me sujetaba por los brazos.

—No, Rae —insistió ella, mirándome como si le preocupara que hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Dejé caer los brazos, derrotados, con aquellas lágrimas derramándose por mi rostro como un fresco torrente y con un nuevo sollozo alzándose en mi garganta. Ella tenia razón, debía de estar loca.

Me miró con ojos confusos, llenos de angustia.

—Lo ss... ssiento —tartamudeé.

Pero ella me abrazó de nuevo, apretándome con fuerza contra su pecho marmóreo.

—¡No puedo, Rae, no puedo! —su gemido sonaba lleno de angustia.

—Por favor —supliqué, con la voz sofocada contra su piel—, por favor, Quinn...

No sé si fueron las lágrimas que temblaban en mi voz lo que le conmovió, o que no estaba preparado para resistirse a lo repentino de mi ataque, o simplemente, que su necesidad era tan insoportable en ese momento como la mía. Fuera cual fuera la razón, presionó sus labios contra los míos, rindiéndose con un gemido.

Y comenzamos allá donde había terminado mi sueño.

Me quedé muy quieta cuando me desperté por la mañana e intenté mantener mi respiración acompasada. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos.

Estaba tumbada atravesada sobre el pecho de Quinn, pero ella permanecía completamente inmóvil y no me había ceñido con sus brazos. Eso era mala señal.


	13. Distracciones 2

Tenía miedo de admitir que estaba despierta y enfrentarme a su ira, sin importarme a quién la dirigiera en estos momentos.

Con cuidado, espié entre las pestañas. Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo oscuro. Con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Me alcé apoyándome sobre un codo de modo que pudiera ver mejor su cara. Su expresión era tranquila, impasible.

—¿Crees que estoy metida en un buen lío? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—En uno muy grande —me respondió, pero volvió la cabeza y dejó ver una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Suspiré algo aliviada.

—Lo siento —confesé—, yo no quería... Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo fue la cosa anoche —dije sacudiendo la cabeza ante el recuerdo de mis lágrimas irracionales y aquella pena apabullante.

—Al final, no me dijiste de qué iba tu sueño.

—Supongo que no, pero creo que te he mostrado más o menos de lo que iba — comenté, y luego me eché a reír con nerviosismo.

—Oh —respondió ella y después pestañeó—. Qué interesante.

—Era un sueño muy, muy bueno —murmuré yo. Ella no hizo ningún comentario, así que unos cuantos segundos más tarde yo pregunté a mi vez—. ¿Me has perdonado?

—Me lo estoy pensando.

Me senté, planeando examinarme el cuerpo, aunque al menos esta vez no parecía estar llena de plumas. Pero cuando me moví, me asaltó un extraño mareo repentino. Me tambaleé y caí de nuevo contra las almohadas.

—Guau... Se me va la cabeza.

Sus brazos me envolvieron de nuevo.

—Has dormido un montón de horas. Doce.

—¿Doce?

Qué raro.

Me eché una rápida ojeada mientras hablaba, intentando que no se notase el examen. Tenía buen aspecto. Los cardenales de mis brazos amarilleaban ya porque tenían una semana de antigüedad. Me estiré para probar y seguía sintiéndome bien. En realidad, mejor que bien.

—¿Está completo el inventario?

Asentí algo avergonzada.

—Y las almohadas parece que han sobrevivido también.

—Desafortunadamente, no podemos decir lo mismo de tu, esto, camisón —dijo señalando con un asentimiento hacia los pies de la cama, donde se encontraban los restos de encaje negro destrozados sobre las sábanas de seda.

—Qué mal —repliqué—, ése me gustaba de verdad.

—A mí también.

—¿Hay alguna otra baja? —le pregunté con timidez.

—Tendré que comprarle a Judy un cabecero nuevo —confesó, echando una ojeada sobre su hombro.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me quedé atónita cuando vi que faltaban unos trozos grandes de madera de la parte izquierda del cabecero, que parecían haber sido arrancados.

—Mmm —fruncí el ceño—, supongo que debería haber oído esto.

—Creo que, en gran medida, pierdes la capacidad de observar cuando tienes la atención fija en alguna otra cosa.

—Sí, puede que estuviera algo absorta —admití, enrojeciendo hasta alcanzar un rojo profundo.

Ella acarició mis mejillas que parecían arder y suspiró.

—De verdad que voy a echar esto de menos.

Me quedé mirando su rostro, esperando encontrar los signos de ira o de remordimiento que tanto temía. Me devolvió la mirada tranquilamente, con la expresión serena pero a pesar de todo ilegible.

—¿Qué tal te sientes?

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —le exigí.

—Tienes un aspecto tan culpable... como si hubieras cometido un crimen.

—Es que me siento culpable —mascullé entre dientes.

—Sólo porque has seducido a una esposa que por otro lado lo estaba deseando. No parece un crimen capital.

Me dio la sensación de que estaba de broma.

Se me enrojecieron aún más las mejillas.

—La palabra «seducir» implica una cierta cantidad de premeditación.

—Quizás sea una palabra equivocada —concedió ella.

—¿No estás enfadada?

Ella sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—No estoy enfadada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno... —De pronto, enmudeció—. No te he hecho daño, para empezar. Me ha resultado más fácil esta vez controlarme, canalizar los excesos. —Sus ojos regresaron de nuevo al cabecero dañado—. Quizá porque tenía una idea más exacta de lo que podía esperar.

Una sonrisa esperanzada comenzó a extenderse por mi rostro.

—Ya te dije que todo era cuestión de práctica.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Mi estómago rugió y ella se echó a reír.

—¿Hora de desayunar para los humanos?

—Por favor —rogué yo, saltando de la cama.

Pero me moví con demasiada rapidez y tuve que trastabillar como una borracha hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Ella me cogió antes de que me tropezara con el tocador.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si no adquiero mejor sentido del equilibrio en mi próxima vida, plantearé una reclamación.

Esa mañana fui yo quien cocinó, y me freí unos huevos, ya que estaba demasiado hambrienta para hacer algo más elaborado. Con impaciencia, los puse en un plato apenas unos minutos después.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los huevos fritos sólo por un lado? —me preguntó.

—Desde hoy.

—¿Sabes cuántos huevos te has comido durante la semana pasada? —preguntó sacando el basurero de debajo del fregadero lleno de contenedores azules vacíos.

—Qué extraño —repliqué después de tragarme un bocado que quemaba—, este sitio parece que me desarregla el apetito —y también parecía alterar mis sueños y mi ya dudoso equilibrio—. Pero me gusta estar aquí. Probablemente tendremos que irnos pronto, supongo, ¿no?, si queremos llegar a Dartmouth con tiempo. Guau, y también es de suponer que tendremos que buscar un sitio para vivir y todo eso.

Ella se sentó justo a mi lado.

—Ya puedes dejar de fingir que quieres ir a la facultad, porque te has salido con la tuya. Y no llegamos a ningún tipo de trato al que tengas ahora que plegarte.

Resoplé.

—No estaba simulando nada, Quinn. No me paso mi tiempo libre conspirando como hacen algunos. ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer hoy para dejar rendida a Rae? —pregunté haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz. Ella se echó a reír, sin rastro de culpabilidad—. Realmente me apetece seguir siendo humana un poco más. —Me incliné y acaricié su pecho desnudo—. Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Ella me dedicó una mirada cargada de suspicacia.

—¿Por esto? —preguntó, cogiéndome la mano que ahora se deslizaba hacia abajo por su estómago—. ¿El sexo ha sido siempre la clave de todo? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? —masculló en tono sarcástico—. Me hubiera ahorrado una gran cantidad de discusiones.

Me eché a reír.

—Ah, sí, ya lo creo, casi seguro.

—Eres tan humana —insistió de nuevo.

—Ya lo sé.

Una sonrisa casi inexistente elevó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a Dartmouth? ¿De verdad?

—Es probable que me carguen en el primer semestre.

—Yo te daré clase. —Su sonrisa se amplió ahora—. Te va a encantar la facultad.

—¿Y crees que se podrá encontrar un apartamento a estas alturas?

Ella hizo una mueca, con aspecto culpable.

—Bueno, ya tenemos una especie de casa allí. Ya sabes, sólo por si acaso.

—¿Has comprado una casa?

—La propiedad inmobiliaria es una buena inversión.

Alcé una ceja pero decidí dejarlo estar.

—Así que estamos preparadas, entonces.

—Tendré que ver si podemos mantener tu coche «de antes» un poco más de tiempo...

—Sí, no quiera el cielo que tenga un vehículo sin protección antitanque.

Sonrió con todas sus ganas.

—¿Cuántos días podemos quedarnos aquí? —le pregunté.

—Vamos bien de tiempo. Si quieres, unas cuantas semanas más. Y después, ir a visitar a Hiriam antes de irnos a New Hampshire. Podríamos pasar las Navidades con Shelby...

Sus palabras me pintaron un futuro inmediato muy feliz, uno libre de dolor para todos los implicados. El cajón donde estaba encerrado Jesse, aunque no lo había olvidado de ninguna manera, se agitó en mi memoria, así que corregí la idea, al menos para casi todos.

Pero esto no iba a ser nada fácil. Una vez que había descubierto lo bien que me podía ir siendo humana, tenía la tentación de posponer indefinidamente mis planes: hasta los diecinueve o los veinte o... ¿es que tenía alguna importancia en realidad? Y continuar siendo humana con Quinn a mi lado... era algo que cada día se volvía más tentador.

—Unas cuantas semanas —accedí, y después como nunca parecía bastante, añadí—: Así que estaba pensando... ¿te acuerdas de lo que acabo de decirte acerca de la práctica?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No creo que vayas a dejar que se me olvide... pero oigo una lancha. El equipo de limpieza debe de estar viniendo hacia aquí.

Ella tampoco quería que le dejara olvidarse, o sea, ¿que no me iba a dar más problemas en cuanto a la práctica? La idea me hizo sonreír.

—Déjame que le explique el desastre de la habitación blanca a Gustavo, y después podemos salir. Hay un sitio en la selva, al sur...

—No quiero salir, no me voy a pasar todo el día de excursión por la isla. Deseo quedarme aquí y ver una película.

Ella apretó los labios, intentando contener la risa ante mi tono contrariado.

—De acuerdo, lo que tú quieras. ¿Por qué no vas escogiendo una mientras abro la puerta?

—No he oído llamar.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, atento. Medio segundo más tarde, se escuchó un golpe ligero, tímido, en la puerta. Sonrió y se volvió hacia el vestíbulo.

Me entretuve revolviendo en las estanterías que había debajo de la gran televisión y comencé a leer los títulos, era difícil decidir por dónde empezar, ya que había más DVD que en un videoclub.

Escuché la baja voz aterciopelada de Quinn mientras se acercaba por el vestíbulo, conversando de forma fluida en lo que supuse sería un perfecto portugués. Otra voz humana, más áspera, le contestaba en la misma lengua.

Quinn los hizo entrar en la habitación, señalando hacia la cocina. Los dos brasileños parecían muy bajitos y de piel muy oscura a su lado. Uno era grueso y la otra una mujer delgada, ambos con los rostros arrugados. Quinn hizo un gesto señalándome con una sonrisa orgullosa y percibí mi nombre mezclado con un chorro de palabras poco familiares. Me ruboricé un poco cuando pensé en el desastre lleno de plumas de la habitación blanca, con el que se encontrarían pronto. El hombre bajito me sonrió educadamente.

Pero la pequeña mujer de piel color café no sonrió en absoluto. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y sobre todo, con ojos dilatados por el espanto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Quinn les pidió que le siguieran hacia aquel gallinero lleno de plumas y se fueron.

Cuando regresó, venía solo. Caminó con rapidez hasta mi lado y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué le pasa a la mujer? —le susurré alarmada, recordando su expresión llena de pánico.

Ella se encogió de hombros, imperturbable.

—Kaure es en parte una india ticuna. Se ha criado de modo que es más supersticiosa, o quizá sería más apropiado decir más consciente de lo sobrenatural, que el resto de la gente que vive en el mundo moderno. Sospecha lo que soy o anda bastante cerca —sin embargo no parecía preocupado—. Aquí también tienen sus propias leyendas, el libishomen, un demonio bebedor de sangre cuyas presas son exclusivamente mujeres hermosas —dijo y me dirigió una mirada procaz.

¿Sólo mujeres hermosas? Bueno, eso sin duda era adulación pura y dura.

—Parecía aterrorizada —repuse.

—Y lo está, pero sobre todo preocupada por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Tiene miedo del motivo que tengo para retenerte aquí, sola —se echó a reír entre dientes con aspecto misterioso y después se dirigió hacia la pared llena de películas—. Oh, vale, ¿por qué no escoges una? Es algo que podemos hacer y es propio de humanos.

—Sí, seguro que una película la convencerá de que tú eres humano —repliqué y me eché a reír; junté las manos con firmeza alrededor de su cuello, estirándome sobre las puntas de mis pies.

Ella se inclinó para que pudiera besarle y entonces sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor, alzándome del suelo de modo que no tuviera que inclinarse.

—La película, calla, la película —murmuré cuando sus labios se deslizaron por mi garganta abajo, y yo retorcía los dedos entrelazados en su pelo de color oro.

Se oyó un jadeo violento y ella me puso en el suelo con brusquedad. Kaure estaba paralizada en el pasillo, con unas cuantas plumas enredadas en su pelo negro, un saco grande lleno en los brazos, y una expresión de horror pintado en el rostro. Se me quedó mirando con fijeza, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas, mientras yo me ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada. Entonces ella se recobró de la impresión y murmuró algo que sonaba claramente a disculpa, incluso en aquel idioma que me era tan poco familiar, Quinn sonrió y le contestó en un tono amigable. Ella apartó los ojos oscuros y continuó avanzando por el vestíbulo.

—Está pensando lo que creo que está pensando, ¿no? —mascullé.

Ella se echó a reír ante mi frase retorcida.

—Sí.

—Ésta —comenté, rebuscando con la mano al azar y cogiendo una película cualquiera—. Pon ésta y hagamos como que la vemos.

La carátula mostraba un viejo musical lleno de rostros sonrientes y trajes de faldas ahuecadas.

—Muy típico de una luna de miel —aprobó Quinn.

Mientras en la pantalla los actores bailaban al son de una animada canción introductoria, yo me apoltroné en el sofá acurrucada en los brazos de Quinn.

—¿Nos vamos a mudar ahora a la habitación blanca? —le pregunté perezosamente.

—No lo sé... Ya he destrozado un cabecero sin remedio en la otra habitación... así que será mejor que limitemos los destrozos a una sola área de la casa, de modo que a Judy no le importe volver a invitarnos en otro momento.

Sonreí con todas mis ganas.

—¿Así que habrá más destrozos, eh?

Ella se echó a reír al ver mi expresión.

—Creo que será más seguro si es premeditado que si dejamos que me tomes por asalto otra vez.

—Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo —admití como quien no quiere la cosa, pero el pulso se aceleraba en mis venas.

—¿Le pasa algo a tu corazón?

—No. Está sano como un caballo. —Hice una pausa—. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora a explorar la zona en estado de demolición?

—Quizá sea más considerado si esperamos hasta que estemos solas. Puede que tú no te des cuenta de cuándo me pongo a destrozar muebles, pero probablemente a ellos les asustaría.

Siendo sincera, ya había olvidado a la gente que había en la otra habitación.

—¡Vale, vale!

Gustavo y Kaure se movían por toda la casa de modo silencioso mientras yo esperaba impaciente a que terminaran e intentaba prestar atención al final de la película en plan «vivieron felices y comieron perdices». Empecé a sentirme amodorrada, aunque según decía Quinn, había dormido casi la mitad del día, pero me espabiló una voz brusca. Ella se sentó, acunándome aún contra su pecho, y le contestó a Gustavo en un portugués fluido. El hombre asintió y caminó calladamente hacia la puerta principal.

—Han terminado —me dijo Quinn.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que ya estamos solas?

—¿Qué te parece si almuerzas primero? —me sugirió ella.

Me mordí el labio, ante el dilema. Tenía muchísima hambre.

Con una sonrisa, me cogió la mano y me llevó a la cocina. Conocía mi rostro tan bien, que no me importaba que no pudiera leerme la mente.

—Esto se me está yendo de las manos —me quejé cuando me quedé llena por fin.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a nadar con los delfines esta tarde para quemar las calorías? —me preguntó.

—Quizá más tarde, porque ahora tengo otra idea para quemar esas calorías.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Bueno, nos queda un montón de cabecero todavía...

Pero no pude terminar. Ya me había cogido en brazos y sus labios silenciaron los míos mientras me llevaba a una velocidad muy poco humana hacia la habitación azul.


	14. Algo Inesperado

**~Capítulo 7: Algo inesperado~**

La fila de hábitos negros avanzó hacia mí a través de la niebla como un sudario. Percibía sus oscuros ojos relucir como rubíes de puro deseo, anhelantes de sangre. Sus labios se retraían sobre sus húmedos dientes agudos, mitad rugido, mitad sonrisa.

Escuché cómo gimoteaba el niño a mis espaldas, pero no me podía girar para mirarle. Aunque estaba desesperada por comprobar que se encontraba a salvo, no podía permitirme ningún fallo de concentración en esos momentos.

Se aproximaron de forma fantasmal con las ropas negras agitándose ligeramente por el movimiento. Vi cómo curvaban sus manos como garras del color de los huesos. Comenzaron a dispersarse para acercarse a nosotros desde todos los ángulos. Estábamos rodeados e íbamos a morir.

Y entonces, tras la explosión de luz de un rayo, toda la escena se transformó, aunque no había cambiado nada, porque los Vulturis aún nos amenazaban, en posición de ataque. Lo que realmente cambió fue el modo en que yo contemplaba la imagen, porque de repente sentí un deseo incontrolable de que lo hicieran, quería que cargaran. El pánico se transformó en un ansia de sangre que me hizo encorvarme, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un rugido enredado entre mis dientes desnudos.

Me incorporé de un salto, aún aturdida por el sueño.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y también hacía un calor bochornoso. Tenía el pelo empapado por el sudor de las sienes y el que me corría por el cuello.

Aparté de una patada las sábanas mojadas y encontré la cama vacía.

—¿Quinn?

Justo en aquel momento, mis dedos tropezaron con algo de tacto suave, plano y rígido. Era una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Me llevé la nota conmigo y caminé hacia el interruptor de la luz.

En la parte exterior de la nota alguien había escrito a quién estaba dirigida: a la señora Fabray.

 _Espero que no te despiertes y notes mi ausencia, pero si fuera así, quiero decirte que volveré pronto. Me he ido al continente de caza. Vuelve a dormirte y estaré de vuelta cuando te despiertes de nuevo._

 _Te quiero_

Suspiré. Llevábamos allí unas dos semanas, así que debería haber contado ya con que se marchara, pero no había estado pensando en el tiempo, porque aquí parecíamos vivir al margen de ella, yendo a la deriva en un estado de perfección.

Me limpié el sudor de la frente. Ahora estaba completamente despierta, aunque el reloj del tocador dijera que era más de la una. Sabía que no podría volverme a dormir tan acalorada y sudorosa como me sentía. Y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que si apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos, estaba segura de ver aquellas figuras negras rondando en mi cabeza.

Me levanté y vagabundeé por la casa a oscuras sin destino definido. Fui encendiendo luces. Me parecía tan grande y desierta sin Quinn allí. Tan diferente.

Terminé mi paseo en la cocina y decidí que, quizá, lo que necesitaba era comida para consolarme.

Rebusqué por el frigorífico hasta que encontré todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pollo frito. El chisporroteo y siseo del pollo en la sartén resultó un sonido hogareño y encantador, que al llenar el silencio me hizo sentir menos nerviosa.

Olía tan bien que comencé a comer directamente de la sartén, quemándome la lengua mientras tanto. Al quinto o sexto bocado, sin embargo, se había enfriado lo suficiente para disfrutarlo y mastiqué más lentamente. ¿Había algo raro en el sabor? Comprobé la carne, y estaba blanca por todas partes, pero me pregunté si estaba bien hecha. Tomé otro bocado de forma experimental y lo mastiqué dos veces. Ay, qué asco, de verdad. Me levanté de un salto para escupirlo en el fregadero. De repente el olor del pollo y el aceite frito me revolvió el estómago. Cogí todo el plato y lo tire sacudiéndolo sobre la basura; luego abrí las ventanas para dispersar el olor. Una brisa fresca se había levantado en el exterior y era agradable sentirla contra la piel.

Me encontré repentinamente agotada, pero no quería volver a la calurosa habitación, así que abrí más ventanas en el cuarto de la televisión y me tumbé en el sofá que había justo delante. Puse otra vez la película que habíamos visto el otro día y, en cuanto empezó la alegre canción inicial, me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, el sol estaba ya a medio camino del horizonte, pero no fue la luz lo que me despertó. Me sentía envuelta en la frescura de sus brazos, que me estrechaban contra ella. Al mismo tiempo un dolor repentino me retorció el estómago, casi como una réplica de lo que se siente cuando encajas un golpe en las tripas.

—Lo siento —murmuraba Quinn mientras frotaba su mano helada contra mi frente pegajosa—, tanta meticulosidad con todo y no había pensado en que tendrías tanto calor cuando yo me marchara. Haré que instalen un aparato de aire acondicionado antes de que me vaya.

No me podía concentrar en lo que me decía.

—¡Perdona! —jadeé, luchando por liberarme de sus brazos.

Ella me soltó de forma casi automática.

—¿Rae?

Salí disparada hacia el cuarto de baño con la mano apretándome la boca. Me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera me preocupó, al principio, que estuviera conmigo cuando me agaché sobre el váter y vomité violentamente.

—¿Rae...? ¿Qué te pasa?

No podía responder todavía. Ella me sostenía lleno de ansiedad, apartándome el pelo de la cara, esperando hasta que recuperé de nuevo la respiración.

—Maldito pollo rancio —gemí.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz sonaba muy tensa.

—Bien —repliqué con voz entrecortada—. Es sólo que me he intoxicado con la comida. No es necesario que veas esto, vete.

—Ni se te ocurra, Rae.

—Vete —gemí otra vez, luchando para levantarme y poder lavarme la boca. Ella me ayudó cariñosamente, ignorando los débiles empujones que le propinaba.

Después de haberme limpiado, me llevó a la cama y me sentó allí con cuidado, sujetándome entre sus brazos.

—¿Te ha sentado mal alguna comida?

—Ah, sí —grazné—. Hice un poco de pollo anoche. Sabía raro así que lo tiré, pero antes me comí unos cuantos bocados.

Me puso una de sus manos frías en la frente, y era muy agradable.

—¿Qué tal te sientes ahora?

Lo pensé durante un momento. La náusea se me había pasado tan violentamente como había venido y me sentí como cualquier otra mañana.

—Estoy bastante bien. De hecho, incluso algo hambrienta.

Me hizo esperar una hora y beberme un gran vaso de agua antes de freírme unos cuantos huevos. Me encontraba perfectamente normal, aunque un poco cansada después de haberme levantado en mitad de la noche. Ella puso la CNN, ya que habíamos perdido todo contacto con la realidad, tanto que podría haber estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial sin que nos hubiéramos enterado, y me acurruqué soñolienta en su regazo.

Me aburría escuchando las noticias y me retorcí para besarle. Justo como por la mañana, un dolor agudo me atravesó el estómago cuando me moví. Me arrastré lejos de Quinn, con la mano apretada con fuerza contra la boca. Me di cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo hasta el cuarto de baño, así que me dirigí hacia el fregadero de la cocina.

Ella me apartó el pelo de nuevo.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a Río, a que te vea un médico —sugirió llena de ansiedad mientras me limpiaba los labios después.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo. Los médicos significaban agujas.

—Me sentiré mucho mejor después de lavarme los dientes.

Cuando mejoró el sabor de mi boca, rebusqué entre mis cosas el maletín de primeros auxilios que Britt me había preparado, lleno de cosas humanas como vendas, analgésicos y mi objetivo ahora, Pepto-Bismol. Quizá de ese modo se me asentara el estómago y Quinn se quedaría más tranquila.

Pero antes de encontrar el Pepto, hallé algo más que Britt había metido en la maleta. Cogí la pequeña caja azul y me la quedé mirando allí en mi mano, olvidándome de todo lo demás.

Entonces comencé a contar en mi cabeza. Una vez. Dos. Y otra vez más.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó y la cajita se me cayó de nuevo dentro de la maleta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Quinn a través de la puerta—. ¿Te has mareado otra vez?

—Sí y no —le dije, pero mi voz sonó estrangulada.

—¿Rae? ¿Puedo entrar, por favor? —me rogó ahora en tono preocupado.

—Va... le.

Llegó y evaluó mi postura, sentada con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la maleta, y mi expresión en blanco y ausente. Se sentó a mi lado y rápidamente me puso la mano en la frente.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la boda? —le susurré.

—Diecisiete —me contestó de forma automática—. Rae, ¿qué pasa?

Volví a contar de nuevo. Alcé un dedo para advertirle que esperara y articulé con los labios los números para mis adentros. Antes me había equivocado con los días, porque llevábamos allí más tiempo de lo que yo creía. Comencé de nuevo.

—¡Rae! —susurró en tono de urgencia—, me estás volviendo loca.

Intenté tragar, pero no funcionó. Así que volví a la maleta y rebusqué por todos lados hasta que apareció la cajita azul de nuevo y la levanté en silencio.

Se me quedó mirando llena de confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando hacerme creer que esto que te pasa es un simple síndrome premenstrual?

—No —me las apañé para contestar sin sofocarme—, no, Quinn. Estoy intentando decirte que se me ha retrasado el período cinco días.

La expresión de su rostro continuó impertérrita. Era como si no hubiera hablado.

—No creo que me haya intoxicado —añadí.

Ella no contestó, se había convertido en una estatua.

—Las pesadillas —mascullé, para mí, con voz monótona—, el sueño que tenía, los lloros, toda esa hambre... Oh, oh. «Oh.»

La mirada de Quinn se había vuelto vidriosa, como si fuera incapaz de verme.

La mano se me apoyó en el estómago de forma casi involuntaria, como si fuera un acto reflejo.

—¡Oh! —chillé de nuevo.

Me puse en pie tambaleándome para salir de entre las manos inmóviles de Quinn. No me había quitado los pantaloncitos de seda azul y la camisola que me había puesto para dormir, así que alcé de un tirón la tela y me quede mirándome fijamente la barriga.

—Imposible —susurré.

Aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia con embarazos, bebes o cualquier cosa relativa a ese mundo, no era ninguna idiota. Había visto suficientes películas y programas de televisión para saber que esto no funcionaba así. Sólo se me había retrasado cinco días. Si de verdad estaba embarazada, mi cuerpo no podría haber registrado aún ese hecho. No podía tener mareos matutinos, y desde luego, no habrían cambiado mis rutinas de alimentación y de sueño.

Y aún más claramente, no podía tener un pequeño, pero definido, bulto sobresaliendo entre las caderas.

Giré el torso hacia delante y detrás, examinándolo desde todos los puntos de vista, como si fuera a desaparecer debido al modo en que incidía la luz. Recorrí aquel pequeño bulto casi imperceptible con los dedos, sorprendida por lo duro que se sentía bajo la piel.

—Imposible —repetí otra vez, porque con bulto o sin él, con período o sin período (y desde luego no lo había, porque jamás se me había retrasado ni un solo día en toda mi vida), no había forma posible de que estuviera embarazada. La única persona con la que había practicado sexo en toda mi vida era con una vampiro, hablando alto y claro.

Una vampiro que aún estaba paralizado en el suelo sin dar signo alguno de volver a moverse jamás.

Así que tenía que haber alguna otra explicación, entonces. Tenía que haber algo que iba mal en mí. Alguna extraña enfermedad sudamericana con los síntomas del embarazo, sólo que acelerados...

Y entonces recordé algo, una mañana en la que hice una exploración en internet que ahora parecía haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Sentada ante el viejo escritorio en mi habitación en casa de Hiriam con aquella luz gris mate brillando a través de la ventana y con la vista fija en mi viejísimo ordenador ronroneante, leí con avidez una página web llamada «Vampiros de la A a la Z». Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que Jesse St James, intentando distraerme con aquellas leyendas quileute en las que ni siquiera él creía, me había dicho que Quinn era un vampiro. Yo había buscado con ansiedad en las primeras entradas del sitio, dedicado al mito de los vampiros en todo el mundo. El Danag filipino, el Estrie hebreo, el rumano Varacolaci, los Stregom benefici italianos, una leyenda que se basaba en realidad en las primeras hazañas de mi nuevo suegro con los Vulturis, aunque en aquel momento yo no sabía nada de eso... Cada vez prestaba menos atención a las historias conforme se volvían menos verosímiles. Apenas recordaba vagos detalles de las últimas entradas, que parecían principalmente excusas ideadas para explicar cosas como los índices de mortalidad infantil y la infidelidad. «No, cariño, ¡no tengo una aventura! Esa mujer tan sexy que viste salir con disimulo de la casa no era más que un perverso súcubo. ¡Tengo suerte de haber escapado con vida!» Desde luego, con lo que sabía ahora acerca de Tanya y sus hermanas, sospechaba que algunas de esas historietas no habían sido otra cosa más que hechos. Había también algo para las señoras: «¿Cómo me puedes acusar de haberte estado engañando, sólo porque acabas de regresar de un viaje de dos años y estoy embarazada? Fue un íncubo, que me hipnotizó con sus místicos poderes vampíricos...».

Esto formaba parte de la definición de un íncubo, su capacidad para tener hijos con su desafortunada presa.

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida, pero...

Pensé en Judy y especialmente en Emily. Los vampiros no podían tener hijos. Si eso fuera posible, a estas alturas Emily hubiera encontrado la forma. El mito del íncubo no era más que una fábula.

Salvo que... bueno, había una diferencia. ¡Claro que Emily no podía concebir un hijo!, porque estaba paralizada en el estado en el cual había pasado de humana a inhumana y nada podía cambiar en ella. Y los cuerpos de las mujeres humanas tenían que cambiar para tener bebés. En primer lugar, estaba el cambio constante del ciclo mensual, y después las grandes transformaciones necesarias para acomodar un bebé en crecimiento. El cuerpo de Emily no podía cambiar.

Pero el mío podía, sí, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo. Toqué el bulto de mi barriga que no había estado allí el día anterior.

Y los hombres humanos... bueno, ellos continuaban en el mismo estado desde la pubertad hasta la muerte. Recordé al azar una trivialidad, que había sacado de sabe Dios dónde: Charlie Chaplin estaba en los setenta cuando tuvo a su hijo más pequeño. Los hombres no han de soportar dificultades como los años o los ciclos de fertilidad para poder tener hijos.

Claro, ¿cómo había nadie de saber si los hombres vampiro podían tener hijos, cuando sus compañeras no podían? ¿Qué vampiro en este mundo tendría el autocontrol necesario para probar esa teoría con una mujer humana? ¿O la inclinación a hacerlo?

Sólo se me ocurría el nombre de uno.

La mitad de mi cabeza estaba intentando organizar hechos, recuerdos y compaginarlos con las especulaciones, mientras que la otra mitad, la que controlaba la capacidad de mover mi cuerpo, estaba tan aturdida que no era capaz de desempeñar ni la operación más sencilla. No podía mover los labios para hablar, aunque quería pedirle a Quinn que me explicara por favor lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba regresar adonde ella estaba sentado, tocarlo, pero mi cuerpo no seguía mis instrucciones. Sólo podía mirar a mis ojos atónitos en el espejo, mientras mis dedos apretaban con cuidado la pequeña hinchazón de mi vientre.

Y entonces, como había sucedido en la vivida pesadilla que había padecido la noche anterior, la escena se transformó de repente. Lo que veía en el espejo tenía un aspecto del todo diferente, aunque en realidad nada era diferente.

Lo que cambió todo fue sólo un suave y pequeño golpecito que chocó contra mi mano, desde dentro de mi cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, el móvil de Quinn sonó un tono agudo y exigente. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Sonó una y otra vez. Intenté dejar de escucharlo mientras presionaba los dedos contra mi barriga, esperando. En el espejo la expresión de mi rostro ya no era de perplejidad, sino expectante. Apenas noté las lágrimas silenciosas y extrañas que comenzaron a manar de mis ojos, y a correr por mis mejillas.

El teléfono siguió sonando. Deseaba que Quinn contestara de una vez, porque yo estaba ensimismada en el momento que estaba viviendo, quizás el más importante de mi vida.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Al final el fastidio pudo con todo lo demás. Me arrodillé al lado de Quinn y noté que lo hacía con más cuidado, mil veces más consciente del modo en que percibía mis movimientos; rebusqué por sus bolsillos hasta que encontré el teléfono. Casi esperé que me lo arrancara de las manos para contestar ella misma, pero continuaba perfectamente inmóvil.

Reconocí el número y pude adivinar con facilidad por qué estaba llamando.

—Hola, Britt —le dije. Mi voz no había mejorado mucho, así que me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Rea? ¿Rae, te encuentras bien?

—Ah, sí. Mmm. ¿Está Russell ahí?

—Sí, aquí está. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No, no estoy al cien por cien... segura...

—¿Está bien Quinn? —me preguntó recelosa. Oí cómo llamaba a Russell apartándose del teléfono y luego siguió preguntando de forma exigente, «¿por qué no ha cogido el teléfono?» aun antes de que pudiera contestar su primera pregunta.


	15. Algo Inesperado 2

—No estoy segura.

—¿Rae, qué está pasando? Sólo he visto...

—¿Qué es lo que has visto? —Se hizo un silencio.

—Ya ha llegado Russell —repuso al fin.

Sentí como si me hubieran inyectado agua helada en las venas. Si Britt hubiera tenido una visión mía con un niño de ojos verdes y rostro de ángel en los brazos, me habría preguntado algo al respecto, ¿no?

Mientras esperaba, en el segundo que le llevó a Russell hablar, la visión que había imaginado para Britt bailoteó detrás de mis párpados. Un diminuto y bello bebé, incluso más bello aún que el niño de mis sueños, una diminuta copia de Quinn en mis brazos. Una cierta calidez me inundó las venas, alejando la frialdad.

—Rae, soy Russell. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo... —no sabía qué contestarle. ¿Se reiría él de las conclusiones a las que había llegado, pensaría que estaba loca? ¿Era sólo que estaba teniendo otro de esos sueños en color?—. Estoy un poco preocupada por Quinn... ¿Pueden entrar los vampiros en estado de shock?

—¿Está herida? —la voz de Russell sonó repentinamente urgente.

—No, no —le aseguré—. Sólo... es efecto de la sorpresa.

—No lo entiendo, Rae.

—Creo... bueno, creo que... quizás... es que yo podría estar... —Inhalé profundamente—. Tal vez esté embarazada.

Como para reforzar mi afirmación, sentí otro golpecito en el abdomen. Mi mano voló hacia allí.

Después de una larga pausa, el entrenamiento médico de Russell entró en acción.

—¿Cuándo fue el primer día de tu último ciclo menstrual?

—Dieciséis días antes de la boda. —Había hecho los cálculos mentales matemáticos las veces suficientes para poder contestar con certeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Extraña —le conté, pero la voz se me quebró y otro hilo de lágrimas comenzó a descender por mis mejillas—. Esto te va a sonar como una locura... Mira, sé que es demasiado pronto para esto. Quizás es que me he vuelto loca. Pero tengo sueños muy raros y tengo hambre a todas horas, y no quiero más que llorar, y vomitar y... y... te juro que algo se me ha movido justo ahora en el interior del cuerpo.

La cabeza de Quinn se alzó de repente.

Suspiré aliviada.

Quinn extendió la mano para que le diera el teléfono, con el rostro pálido y endurecido.

—Mmm, creo que Quinn quiere hablar contigo.

—Dile que se ponga —contestó Russell con voz contenida.

No estaba segura del todo de que Quinn pudiera hablar, pero le entregué el móvil.

Lo apretó contra su oreja.

—¿Eso es posible? —susurró ella.

Escuchó durante un largo rato, mirando de forma inexpresiva hacia la nada.

—¿Y Rae? —preguntó y me envolvió con su brazo mientras hablaba, apretándome contra su costado.

Escuchó durante lo que pareció un rato muy largo y después dijo:

—Sí, sí, lo haré.

Apartó el móvil de su oído y presionó el botón de apagado. Sin detenerse marcó un número nuevo.

—¿Qué ha dicho Russell? —le pregunté con impaciencia.

Quinn respondió con voz inanimada.

—Cree que estás embarazada.

Las palabras enviaron un cálido estremecimiento a través de mi columna. Aquel pequeño «pateador» se removió en mi interior.

—¿A quién estás llamando ahora? —pregunté mientras volvía a ponerse el teléfono en el oído.

—Al aeropuerto, volvemos a casa.

Quinn estuvo al teléfono durante más de una hora sin parar. Supuse que estaría arreglando nuestro vuelo de regreso, pero no podía estar segura porque no hablaba en inglés. Sonaba como si estuviera discutiendo, habló entre dientes durante un buen rato.

Mientras discutía, iba haciendo las maletas. Revoloteaba por la habitación como un tornado furioso, pero dejando orden en vez de destrucción a su paso. Arrojó un puñado de ropas mías sobre la cama sin mirarlas, así que supuse que era hora de vestirme. Ella continuaba en plena controversia mientras yo me cambiaba, gesticulando con movimientos repentinos y agitados.

Cuando ya no pude soportar más la violenta energía que irradiaba, abandoné la habitación en silencio. Su concentración maníaca hacía que me estuviera mareando, no como con aquellas náuseas matutinas, sino de una forma más desagradable. Esperaría en cualquier lugar a que se le pasara ese humor. No podía hablar con ese concentrada y helada Quinn que, la verdad, me asustaba un poco.

Una vez más, terminé en la cocina. Había un paquete de galletitas saladas en el armario. Comencé a masticarlas de forma ausente, mirando por la ventana hacia la arena, las rocas, los árboles y el océano, que todavía relucían bajo el sol.

Alguien me dio una ligera patadita.

—Ya lo sé —comenté—, yo tampoco me quiero ir.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana durante un momento, pero el «pateador» no contestó.

—No lo entiendo —murmuré—. ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Era del todo sorprendente, incluso hasta el punto de dejarme atónita. Pero ¿malo?

No.

¿Entonces por qué estaba Quinn tan furiosa? Ella era quien en realidad había estado más que dispuesto a una boda de penalti.

Intenté razonarlo.

Quizá no era tan raro que Quinn quisiera que nos fuéramos a casa derechos. Seguramente deseaba que Russell comprobara y se asegurara de que mi suposición era cierta, aunque en realidad, a estas alturas a mí no me quedaba ninguna duda. Probablemente, lo que querrían estudiar también era por qué estaba ya tan embarazada, con el bulto, las pataditas y todo lo demás. Eso no era normal.

Una vez que me puse a pensar en ello, estuve segura de comprenderlo. Debía de estar inquieto por el bebé, aunque aún no le había dado ningún ataque de esos suyos de preocupación. Mi cerebro trabajaba de un modo más lento que el suyo, porque todavía estaba prendido en la maravilla de la imagen que había conjurado antes: el niño diminuto con los ojos de Quinn, verdes como los había tenido cuando era humana, acurrucado feliz y hermoso en mis brazos. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo rostro de Quinn, sin ninguna interferencia del mío.

Resultaba divertido ver lo decisiva y enteramente necesaria que se había vuelto esta visión. Ese primer toque ligero había cambiado todo mi mundo. Donde antes sólo había habido una cosa sin la que no podía vivir, ahora había dos. No era como si me hubiera dividido entre los dos, no era que hubiera repartido mi amor. Era más como si mi corazón hubiera crecido, se hubiera hinchado al doble de su tamaño, y hubiera llenado ya todo ese espacio extra. Un cambio vertiginoso.

Antes tampoco había comprendido el dolor y el resentimiento de Emily. Nunca me había imaginado a mí misma en el papel de madre y jamás lo había deseado. No había querido engatusar a Quinn diciéndole que no me preocupaba el no poder tener hijos con ella, la verdad era que ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Los niños, en abstracto, jamás me habían atraído. Me parecían criaturas chillonas, siempre chorreando alguna porquería, y además nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ellas. Cuando soñaba en que Shelby me trajera algún hermanito, siempre me imaginaba un hermano mayor, alguien que me cuidara, y no al revés.

Pero este niño, el hijo de Quinn, era una historia completamente distinta.

Le quería como quería aire para respirar. No como una elección, sino como una necesidad.

Quizá todo se debía a que siempre había tenido muy poca imaginación. Quizá también ése era el motivo por el que me había resultado imposible imaginar que me gustaría estar casada hasta que lo estuve, y quizá también por eso había sido incapaz de ver que quería un bebé hasta que estuvo en camino...

Mientras ponía la mano en mi barriga, esperando la siguiente patada, las lágrimas se deslizaron de nuevo por mis mejillas.

—¿Rae?

Me volví, algo recelosa debido al tono de su voz. Era demasiado frío, demasiado cauteloso y la expresión de su rostro acompañaba a la voz, vacía e inexpresiva.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¡Rae! —cruzó la habitación como un rayo y puso sus manos alrededor de mi rostro—, ¿te duele algo?

—No, no...

Me estrechó contra su pecho.

—No tengas miedo, llegaremos a casa en dieciséis horas. Estarás bien. Russell estará preparado cuando lleguemos y nos haremos cargo de esto y tú estarás bien, muy bien.

—¿Hacernos cargo de esto? ¿A qué te refieres?

Se apartó y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Vamos a sacar a esa cosa de ahí antes de que pueda herirte. No te asustes. No dejaré que te haga daño.

—¿Esa «cosa»? —pregunté con un jadeo.

Apartó la mirada apresuradamente de mí, y la dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

—¡Maldita sea! Se me olvidó que Gustavo venía hoy. Me desharé de él y volveré.

—Y salió disparado de la habitación.

Me agarré a la encimera en busca de apoyo porque tenía las rodillas temblonas. Quinn había llamado «cosa» a mi pequeño «pateador». Y decía que Russell me lo sacaría.

—No —susurré.

Me había equivocado, a ella no le preocupaba el bebé en absoluto, porque quería hacerle daño. Aquella hermosa imagen de mi mente cambió de pronto convirtiéndose en algo sombrío. Mi pequeño bebé lloraba y mis débiles brazos no bastaban para protegerle...

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de razonar con ellos? ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo conseguía? ¿Explicaría esto el extraño silencio de Britt al teléfono? ¿Era eso lo que ella había visto, que Quinn y Russell mataban a mi pálido y perfecto bebé antes de que pudiera vivir?

—No —susurré de nuevo, con la voz más firme.

Eso no podía ser. Yo no lo iba a permitir.

Escuché a Quinn hablando de nuevo en portugués y discutiendo otra vez. Su voz se acercaba y le oí gruñir de pura desesperación. Entonces oí la otra voz, baja y tímida, la voz de una mujer.

Entró en la cocina delante de ella y se dirigió derecho hacia mí. Me limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas; luego murmuró en mi oído a través de la fina y tensa línea de sus labios.

—Insiste en dejarnos la comida que ha hecho, la cena. —Si hubiera estado menos tenso y menos furioso, habría puesto los ojos en blanco—. Es únicamente una excusa, lo que quiere es asegurarse de que aún no te he asesinado —dijo con la voz fría como el hielo.

Kaure dio la vuelta a la esquina nerviosa, con un plato cubierto en las manos. Hubiera deseado poder hablar un poco de portugués, o que mi español fuera menos rudimentario, para poder agradecerle a esta mujer que se hubiera atrevido a sufrir la ira de un vampiro sólo por comprobar que yo estuviera bien.

Sus ojos se movieron inquietos del uno al otro. Le vi medir el color de mi rostro, la humedad de mis ojos. Puso el plato en la encimera murmurando algo que no entendí.

Quinn le replicó con brusquedad, y nunca antes le había visto comportarse con tan poca educación. Ella se volvió para marcharse, y el revoloteo de su falda larga empujó el olor de la comida hacia mi rostro. Era fuerte: cebollas y pescado. Me entraron náuseas y me giré hacia el fregadero. Sentí las manos de Quinn sobre mi frente y escuché su murmullo tranquilizador a través del rugido de mis oídos. Sus manos desaparecieron durante un segundo y oí el golpe de la puerta del frigorífico. Gracias al cielo, el olor desapareció con el sonido y las manos de Quinn me refrescaron de nuevo el rostro pegajoso. Todo se me pasó con rapidez.

Me limpié la boca en el grifo mientras ella me acariciaba un lado de la cara.

Sentí un tímido golpecito en mi útero.

«Todo va bien, estamos bien», pensé en dirección al bulto.

Quinn me dio la vuelta, abrazándome hasta que reposé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mis manos, de forma instintiva, se doblaron sobre mi barriga.

Escuché un ligero jadeo y levanté la mirada.

La mujer aún estaba allí, dudando en la entrada con las manos extendidas a medias como si estuviera buscando alguna manera de ayudarme. Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en mis manos, abriéndose de pronto por la sorpresa, al igual que su boca.

Entonces Quinn dio también un grito ahogado y, de repente, se volvió para enfrentarse a la mujer, empujándome ligeramente detrás de su cuerpo. Su brazo envolvió mi torso como si me estuviera sujetando a su espalda.

De súbito, Kaure le gritó, en voz muy alta, con furia, mientras sus palabras ininteligibles volaban por la habitación como cuchillos. Alzó su pequeño puño en alto y dio dos pasos hacia delante, sacudiéndolo en dirección a ella. A pesar de su ferocidad, era fácil ver el terror retratado en sus ojos.

Quinn dio también otro paso hacia ella, y yo me aferré a su brazo, asustada por la mujer. Pero cuando ella interrumpió su parrafada, la voz de ella me cogió por sorpresa, en especial considerando lo desagradable que había estado con ella antes de que hubiera empezado a chillarle. Hablaba ahora en voz baja, como si estuviera suplicando. No sólo eso, sino que el sonido era diferente, más gutural, sin la misma cadencia. Pensé que, en ese momento, ya no estaba hablando portugués.

Durante un instante, la mujer se le quedó mirando maravillada y después entrecerró los ojos mientras ladraba una larga pregunta en la misma lengua extraña.

Observé cómo el rostro de Quinn se volvía más triste y serio, y asentía una vez. Ella dio un rápido paso atrás y se santiguó.

Ella se le acercó haciendo gestos en mi dirección y después descansó la mano en mi mejilla. Ella replicó enfadada, moviendo las manos de forma acusadora hacia ella, y después gesticuló de nuevo. Cuando terminó, ella le suplicó otra vez con la misma voz baja y llena de urgencia.

La expresión de ella cambió, y se le quedó mirando con la duda reflejada en el rostro mientras le replicaba; sus ojos a veces se dirigían rápidamente hacia mi cara confundida. Ella dejó de hablar y ella pareció estar deliberando sobre algo. Nos miró al uno y al otro varias veces, y dio un paso hacia delante, creo que de modo inconsciente.

Hizo un movimiento con sus manos, realizando un gesto mímico como de un balón sobresaliendo de su estómago. Me la quedé mirando, porque parecía que sus leyendas sobre el predador bebedor de sangre incluían eso también. ¿Sabría ella algo sobre lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante de forma deliberada ahora y preguntó con unas cuantas frases cortas, a las que ella respondió muy tensa. Entonces fue ella quien preguntó, una sola cuestión muy breve. Ella dudó y después sacudió pesadamente la cabeza. Cuando ella habló de nuevo, su voz expresaba una agonía tal, que alcé la mirada hacia ella, sorprendida y asustada. Su rostro se retorció congestionado por la pena.

En respuesta, ella caminó con lentitud hacia delante hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poner su mano diminuta sobre la mía, sobre mi barriga. Sólo dijo una palabra en portugués.

—Morte —dijo, suspirando. Entonces se volvió, con los hombros hundidos, como si la conversación la hubiera hecho envejecer y abandonó la habitación.

Sabía bastante español para extrapolar y comprender esa palabra.

Quinn se quedó paralizada de nuevo, con la mirada fija en el lugar por donde ella había salido con una expresión torturada en el rostro. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, escuché encenderse el motor de un bote y luego desvanecerse en la distancia.

Quinn no se movió hasta que me dirigí al baño, y entonces puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Adonde vas? —susurró con una voz llena de dolor.

—A lavarme otra vez los dientes.

—No te preocupes por lo que ha dicho. No son nada más que leyendas, viejas mentiras para entretener a la gente.

—No he entendido nada —le repliqué, aunque eso no era del todo verdad.

Como si yo pudiera descartar algo por el hecho de que fuera una leyenda. Mi vida estaba tan rodeada de leyendas por todas partes... y todas ellas eran ciertas.

—Ya he guardado tus cosas en la maleta, te lo traeré.

Caminó delante de mí en dirección al dormitorio.

—¿Nos marchamos pronto? —le pregunté a sus espaldas.

—En cuanto estés lista.

Esperó a que terminara para guardar de nuevo mi cepillo de dientes, caminando lentamente alrededor de la habitación, y se lo di en cuanto acabé.

—Llevaré el equipaje a la lancha.

—Quinn...

Ella se volvió.

—¿Sí?

Yo dudé, intentando encontrar alguna excusa para poder quedarme unos segundos a solas.

—¿Te importaría... que nos lleváramos algo de comida? Ya sabes, por si me entra hambre otra vez.

—Claro —replicó, con los ojos repentinamente dulces—. No te preocupes por nada. Llegaremos al lado de Russell en unas cuantas horas, la verdad, y pronto todo habrá terminado.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en mi voz.

Ella se volvió y salió de la habitación, con una maleta enorme en cada mano.

Me giré y salí disparada hacia el teléfono que ella se había dejado en la encimera. Era muy raro que a Quinn se le olvidara algo, como que Gustavo estaba a punto de llegar, o el móvil que se había dejado allí. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas era ella misma.

Lo abrí y busqué entre los números de la agenda. Me alegró que tuviera los sonidos apagados porque temía que pudiera pillarme. ¿Estaría aún en la lancha o ya de vuelta? ¿Me escucharía desde la cocina si hablaba entre susurros?

Encontré el número que quería, uno que no había usado nunca antes en mi vida. Presioné el botón de llamada y crucé los dedos.

—¿Diga? —contestó la voz que sonaba como campanillas de viento doradas.

—¿Emily? —murmuré—. Soy Rae. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme.


End file.
